Meant to Be: Hotch Finds Love
by sophk
Summary: NEW STORY ADDED - Growing Pains (Chapter 39-41) The story is about the relationship of Jack and his Dad. It is time for the talk, but it turned out to be an emotional day for both of them. This is K Rated. This is a collection vignettes chronicles the life of Hotch and Sarah Logan. Stories are rated K through M, but, none are too explicit. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- HOTCH'S TEXT

**Hotch's Text**

_"__All great changes are preceded by chaos." -Deepak Chopra "_

* * *

The team is on the plane returning from Bristol County, Texas. It had been a difficult case for all of them. Morgan and Reid had both been hurt, but they would be fine. Hotch looked around at his team knowing how emotionally and physically demanding this case was on all of them. He smiled slightly, he was proud of them, and they are an excellent team.

Hotch and Rossi are sitting across from each other making small talk. Cruz walked past, stopped and talked with them for a moment and then returned to his seat.

"That was a hell of a case, wasn't it?" Rossi stated.

"Yeah it was; thank God we all survived it. It is amazing how a police force can get so out of control." Hotch's phone buzzed, he had a text, He looked down and read the message.

Rossi noticed the look on Hotch's face and asked, "Everything okay?"

Hotch shook his head, "Yeah, everything in fine. Thanks."

They touch down around 4:30 that afternoon. Hotch ordered the team to go home and get some rest. He, of course, headed to his office. He has reports to write on the case. The reports were almost finished; he saw his phone on the desk and picked it up. Once again, he read the text. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Maybe Rossi was right all along, there was something missing. She wasn't the right woman for them. So, now what is next? For now, he thought, go get Jack, take him to the park and have some fun. And that is what he did. He knew he needed to spend more time with Jack; he is growing up so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Rossi walked in Hotch's office. "Morning Hotch. How are you?" He was still thinking about the text Hotch received yesterday and wondered what it was about it.

"It has been a chaotic morning, I need to talk to the team." Hotch said.

He walked out of his office, and asked them to join him at the round table. Garcia is walking by him and asked, "Did we get a case? Nothing has come across my desk?"

"No case, Garcia." Hotch responded.

Everyone is gathered at the round table, "I got a call from Cruz this morning, Alex Blake has officially resigned from the unit." Everyone gasped, except of course, Reid. "She cited personal reasons for her leaving. I have not talked to her about this. Like all of you, I was shocked, I just found out about it this morning, also. But, in knowing her, I'm sure she did not make the decision in haste."

They all discuss the situation for another fifteen minutes or so, and then Hotch said, "Let's get back to work."

As they are walking out, Reid said, "Hotch can I talk to you for a moment."

Hotch and Reid remained at the round table, Hotch walked over and closed the door. "Spencer, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? If you need more time off, take it."

"No Hotch, here." Spencer handed him Blake's credential. "She put them in my bag last night. She dropped me off; I knew something was bothering her. She said seeing me get hurt reminded her of losing her son. He died from a rare medical condition. Hotch, I think she was just ready to start over." Spencer told him with tears in his eyes.

"Spencer, she probably is. Sometime, it takes something drastic in our life to make us face that." Hotch said. Picking up her badge. "Thanks Spencer, for sharing this with me."

They walked out of the conference room and go back to work.

Hotch walked back in and sat down at his desk. He thought about what he had told Reid, about drastic situations in our life telling us to make changes. Maybe that what happen to him, after all he did almost die and he did have a vision of Haley telling it was time to move on. Maybe it is time for him to face his future.

A little later, Rossi walked in and asked, "Hotch are you attending the reception for the new Director of the Academy this afternoon?"

"Is that today? I guess I should, I can't believe Chapman finally retired." Hotch said. "Let me know when you are going over and I will walk with you."

"Aaron," Rossi took a seat. "What's going on? I can tell something is bothering you. Is it the text you received last night on the way back? I'm worried about you."

Hotch smiled, "Thank you for caring. Where do I start? When I was in recovery after my surgery, I had a dream, about Haley. She told me it was time to move on, that Jack and I needed someone. When I woke up, I thought that meant Beth was the one I was supposed to be with. As you know, she has been in Milan working, but we have been talking about a future together. But, last night, the text was from her. She decided that she couldn't marry me. She said she didn't want to be in fourth place in my life, behind Jack, my career, the team. Dave, I'm not really that upset about it, so maybe it is a good thing."

"I have said to you many times, that if it was meant to be, you would have never let her move to New York. You would have asked her to stay. She's a wonderful woman, just not for you. Don't worry _the one_ will come along." Dave assured him.

"I'm in no hurry for that to happen. I think I will just take a break and enjoy being a Dad for a while." Aaron smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, Rossi stopped by Hotch's office and they walked over to elevator, Cruz was, also waiting. He was headed to reception for the new Director. "What do you know about her?" Rossi asked Cruz.

"Well, I know that they have been recruiting her for over two years, to take over this job. She has a very impressive resume. And she was Chapman's only candidate for the job." Cruz told them.

They walked into the reception; they saw an older woman standing next to the former Director Ed Chapman, with a group of people standing around her. "That must be her." Rossi assumed.

Ed saw them and walked over to the three of them, "Glad you three could make it, have you met her yet?" he asked.

"No, sir, we just walked in." Cruz replied.

"Well, let's take care of that. Sarah," He said slightly loud. "Come here a moment, these are people you need to meet." To their surprise it wasn't the older woman, the new Director was standing with her back to them. As she walked toward them, Aaron couldn't help but notice how attractive she was and her beautiful blue eyes.

She walked over and smiled, Chapman said, "Sarah, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Dave Rossi and Unit Chief Matt Cruz. Gentlemen I would like you to meet Director Sarah Logan."

Logan extended her hand to all of them, "Nice to meet the agents of the BAU." She smiled. "I do my homework."

Rossi spoke up, "Nice to meet you, Director Logan." He noticed Hotch just staring at her.

"Please, it's Sarah." She said

"Congratulations Sarah, you have big shoes to fill." Hotch told her with a smile.

"Believe me, I do realized that. But, at least his shoes are more comfortable than the one I'm wearing now." She laughed looking down at her four-inch heels. " Seriously, I'm keeping Ed on speed dial just in case I need him."

A sense of humor, and gorgeous, Hotch thought.

"It is nice to meet you." Cruz said.

"Chief Cruz, I would like to set up a meeting with you sometime soon. I'm gathering information to see what we may need to look at changing in our curriculum." Sarah said.

"It's Matt, just call my office and we will set something up." Cruz replied.

The four of them stood there for the next ten minutes or so, and talk. Mostly about Sarah's life in the FBI and her new position. Turns out, her resume was very impressive. Then Ed came over and said, "I need to steal her away, she needs to mingle."

As she turned to walk away, she placed her hand on Aaron's arm and said, "It was very nice to meet all of you." She smiled and a walked away.

Sarah smiled. Just then Hotch looked at her, there was something about her, he couldn't explain it. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, intelligent, and charming. He felt a connection with her.

Cruz left, he had a meeting. Rossi and Hotch stayed a little while longer, and talked with old friends. It was time for them to leave. "I'm going to go say good bye to Sarah. You want to come with me?"

"No, my friend, this time you are on your own." Rossi smiled.


	3. Chapter 3- TILL THERE WAS US

**_Chapter 3:_**

**Till There Was Us**

_"__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because _

_reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_― __Dr. Seuss_

* * *

"Agent Hotchner, this is Sarah Logan, I was wondering if you would have time in the next couple of days to meet with me. I would like to talk with you about the involvement of the BAU with the Academy."

"How about today at two, if that would work for you?" Hotch replied.

"That would be fine. I only need about an hour of your time." She told him.

"Do you want me to come to your office or shall we meet here?" He asked.

She immediately answered, "I will come to your office. I would like to meet your team. So, see you at two."

"See you then." He replied hanging up his phone.

_Hotch remembered, the first time he met Director Sarah Logan; it was at the reception for her. She had just been appointed Director of the FBI Training Academy. Since, that day he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. In the last two weeks their paths had crossed at a few meetings and functions within the agency. This was one meeting he was very much looking forward to._

A few minutes, before 2:00 Director Logan walked into the BAU Office. Agent Anderson immediately greeted her; he introduced himself. "Hello Agent Anderson. I looking for Agent Hotchner's office?" she said.

Anderson smiled, and said, "First door at the top of the stairs." He pointed to the open door.

"Thank you." She responded with a smile.

She went up the stairs and then looked down at the team. Then knocked on Hotch's open door. "Sarah, come in." He got up and walked over to her. "Follow me we will meet in the conference room." They walked out and into the conference room. "Care for anything to drink?"

"Water, would be nice. Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"I love walking into an office of profilers." She laughed. "You can almost hear their brains analyzing me and trying to analyze why I'm here."

He laughed.

They met for the next forty-five or so minutes, Sarah told him about she would like to add a class in linguistics and would like Reid to instructed it. But, before she offered it to Reid, she wanted his approval and opinion. He told her to discuss it with Reid. And she would like to create a class in Advanced Profiling; using current requests, she is still working on the details. Hotch thought the profiling course sounded interesting and agreed to work with her in the development of it.

"Well, you have certainly have given me a lot to think about. You said you wanted to meet the team, I will have them come up." He smiled.

"That would be great." She said standing. "From what I have heard you have a very impressive team."

Hotch walked out and asked to the team to come up and then called Garcia. They all head up to the conference room.

Dave walked in first, "Hi Dave, how are you?" They had met at the reception.

"Sarah, glad you dropped by." He smiled.

Hotch started, "This is the new Director of the FBI Training Academy, Sarah Logan."

"Director, you have met Agent Rossi. Let me introduce the BAU, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and our Tech Guru, Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet all of you. I know that most of you have instructed classes at the Academy and I look forward to meeting with you about those. But, please if you have any suggestions on the curriculum, please come and talk to me."

For the next fifteen minutes, they sat and talk. Mostly, about her time as Unit Chief for the BAU in Seattle. As the meeting is breaking and they are leaving, she stopped Morgan. "Agent Morgan, you teach tactical training?"

"Yes, I do." Morgan replied.

"I wonder if occasionally, when you are doing practice drills, if it would be possible for me to participate? Strange request, I know. But, I don't want to get too comfortable in an office." She politely asked.

"Sure, I will send you a schedule. Then let me know when you want to run an exercise with us." He smiled at her.

She and Hotch were the only ones in the room. She turned to him and said, "Thank you, for meeting with me. I appreciate it. It was really nice to meet your team."

"Anytime, it was nice to see you again." He said shaking her hand. She walked downstairs and she went back to the Academy.

Morgan, and Rossi were talking. "She seems nice." Morgan said.

"From what I hear she is nice and very smart. I think she will be good for the Academy" Rossi said. "and for Hotch." He smiled.

"Are they an item?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I'm hoping they will be one day." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A couple of weeks after, early on a Saturday morning, Hotch's team got called out to a hostage situation at a house in College park. They arrived on the scene the FBI Mobile Unit were setting up. Hotch walked over to the unit and saw Sarah walking toward him. "Good morning, Hotch; your team get called in, also? So, did I. I'm going to be doing the negotiating." She told him.

They walked in to the Mobile Unit; Garcia was checking background on the young man holding the hostages. "Hi Penelope, what do we have?" Sarah asked. Hotch glanced over at her. All eyes are on Hotch and his reaction to Sarah taking control. He just smiled slightly.

"According to the 911 call. The guy with the gun is John Price, 22 years old, from this neighborhood. He walked in the house around 5:00 this morning, asked to speak with a guy they call Speed. Then pulled a gun. He let everyone leave but Speed and his two roommates. According to the locals, this is a known drug house, a big supplier around here. Price's younger brother, died sixteen months ago of a drug overdose." She said.

"So, this may be in retaliation for the brother's death." Morgan said.

Sarah nodded, "Very good chance of that. Penelope, any drug related arrests in John's history?"

"No, the only thing showing up is a speeding ticket. Other than that his record is spotless." Garcia confirmed.

"He was the perfect kid." Sarah commented. Everyone looked at her. "Chances are his brother was the screw up. A situation many of us can relate."

"Find any information on Price's family. And the toxicology report on the brother. Thanks, Garcia." Hotch ordered her.

They reviewed the files, noting that his Father died when he and his brother were young. The Mother worked two jobs to raise her sons; John graduated from college three months ago.

"I'm ready. I'm going to go talk to him." Sarah stated.

"You want to discuss strategy?" Hotch looked at Sarah.

"I know how to handle this one." She said.

She walked out and Rossi handed her the phone. Price answered, "Who is this and what do you want?"

"John, this is FBI Agent Sarah Logan. I'm here to get you out of this situation. You have to tell me, how I can help you?"

"No one can help me, it too late. These guys killed my brother." Price told her.

"John, I know you want someone to pay for your brother's death. But, if you kill these men it's not going to bring you brother back. And you will be sent to prison, for killing them. It won't make you feel better. It won't make you feel any less guilty about not be able to save your brother. And think about how hard it was on your Mother to lose Billy. Do you want her to lose you, too?" Sarah asked him.

"You don't know that." He yelled.

Sarah started, "John, I know that you were always a good kid, good in school, played sports, had friends. Your Mom always adored you. And your little brother always compared himself to you; he tried but couldn't be you. Finally, it was too much for him; he discovered drugs helped with his pain. And when he died you blame yourself."

John yelled into the phone, "You don't know what you are talking about!" and hung up.

The team looked at her, "Are you going to call him back?" Morgan asked.

"No, he will call me back when he is ready." Sarah said taking a drink of water. Morgan looked at Hotch and Rossi.

They stepped away for a moment, "Hotch, do you think this will work?" Morgan inquired of Hotch and Rossi.

"She does and it is her call. We will wait and see." Hotch replied.

"It is a little out of the box. But, sometimes that is what it takes." Rossi added. "She's good. I trust her."

Finally, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi John, this is Sarah. You want to talk?"

"How do you know how I feel?" he asked.

Sarah took a breath, "My nineteen year old brother died of an overdose. I was twenty-three. I blamed myself for years. But, with help I came to understand, I didn't cause him to died. He was the one that bought and took the drugs not me. I tried to help, my parents tried to help, but he refused. Believe me, I understand the pain and guilt. But, the situation your in now, is not helping you. We can get you help. And I promise you, when we go through that house, if we find illegal drugs the three men you are holding hostage will be charged and prosecuted. Now, let them go, don't make your Mother lose you, too."

"Is all that stuff about your brother true?" he asked. "Or are you just telling me that."

"It is true, every painful part of it." Sarah said.

They talked for about the next twenty minutes about drugs, death, brothers, guilt, family and anything else he wanted to discuss. Then finally, he asked, "How do I know, those guys won't kill me when I come out?"

"What if I come in and walked out with you? Will you let me, do that?" She asked.

He hesitated and then said, "Okay, but no guns."

"Be right in." she said.

"No, you cannot go in there. We don't have eyes in there, it is too dangerous. It is a drug house, we have no idea how many guns may be in there." Hotch ordered very angrily. "I'm not going to allow you to walk into an unknown situation."

That statement has the attention of the team and other agents.

"Agent Hotchner, I appreciate your opinion. However, I am the negotiator, it is my call." She said very sternly as they stare at each other.

"Put a mike on her. At least, we will be able to hear what going on." Hotch said as he walked away. Agents attached the mike.

She handed her gun to Rossi, "Hold this for me would you, Dave."

"Be careful, Sarah." Rossi smiled.

Sarah nodded, "That's my middle name." She smiled.

Sarah walked toward the house and opened the door, John stood in the living room holding a gun. The three drug dealers are lying on the floor, hands are bound with plastic ties, and they have duct tape around their feet and over their mouth. "Hi John, you ready to end this. Hand me the gun." Sarah ordered.

He looked at the men, and said, "They will be arrested?"

Sarah walked in the house and looked around. She saw bags of cocaine, meth, some marijuana on the counter and a stack of cash, "Oh, from what I can see, I would say most definitely. So, hand me the gun." He very slowly gave her the gun. "Thank you, John. You are doing the right thing. Now, I have to handcuff you and then we will walk out and you will be arrested. By the way, I called a lawyer friend of mine, he is going to meet you at the station." She walked behind him and clipped the handcuffs on his wrists.

"What will happen to them?" he asked.

"After, we get outside. The SWAT team will come in and make the arrest. And then process the scene. Are you ready?"

He nodded his head and they walked out. She turned him over to the local police. "Thank you." He said.

She nodded.

She walked back over to the team and removed her vest. Rossi handed her gun back to her. "Good job, Sarah; that was very impressive." He said

"Thank you." She smiled at Rossi. And then turned. "Agent Hotchner, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

They walked away from the team. She looked at him. "I didn't appreciate the way you addressed me. It didn't bother me that you disagreed with my decision, but the way you handle it did. I have dealt with men like you, my entire career, I was hoping you would be different." She turned and walked away.

Rossi walked over to Hotch. "She looked pissed off."

"She should be pissed off at me. She was right; I didn't have any right to react that way. You or I would have would have done the exact same thing." Hotch said.

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Rossi advised.

Hotch walked over to her, "Director, I'm sorry. You were right about everything. It was your call and the right one, I guess, I have control issues. I'm not like all those men. I was just worried about you. Can I buy you a cup of coffee and apologize?" He smiled.

"No need; I understand." Sarah stated, thinking I'm not letting him off the hook, just yet.

"Maybe coffee some time; you did a great job today. I guess everything I have heard about you is true." He smiled.

"We will talk about that statement when we have coffee. Have a good weekend." Sarah told him touching his arm as she turned to walk away.

"Enjoy your weekend." He smiled.

Sarah walked back over to the team, Hotch followed and then she said, "Thank you for your help today. You are a great team. Enjoy that's left of the weekend."

"Thank you." Penelope answered, "We are going to go grabbed lunch you want to join us."

"Wish I could, but I'm moving into my house today, so I need to get back over there. I left my parents with the movers, but I' sure they are overwhelmed by now. But thanks for the invitation." She smiled. "Bye."

Penelope said, "She is really nice, I like her."

Hotch smiled. The team all turned and looked at him and then they went to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Monday morning, Sarah had arrived at her office early to finish the report the Saturday's hostage situation. Kathy her assistant, hadn't arrived yet. The office door was open, she heard someone say, "Hello" she got up and looked in the outer office; Hotch was standing there with coffee for the both of them.

"Well, good morning, Hotch." She said.

He nodded, "Morning, thought after moving this weekend, you might need this." He handed a cup to her. "Plus, I thought after the way I treated you, I owed you.

"Thank you. Come in and have a seat." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I do need the coffee. And don't worry about Saturday, it is over with and everything turned out."

"How did your move go?" he asked.

She laughed. "I hate moving. But, I'm living in my house. I still have boxes everywhere. It was really nice this morning, I have been staying with a friend for the past six weeks and she lives in the District, the commute was horrible. This morning it took me ten minutes. And there is a Starbuck and park within walking distance. So, it is the perfect location for me."

"Where is your house?" He inquired.

"Mason Drive." She replied.

"You are close to my place, we live a couple of miles north of there on Garfield. It is a nice area. My son and I are at park a lot. They have really nice bike trails." He told her.

"I will have to check it out. I love to bike." She said.

"You should join Jack and I sometime. Well, I better let you get back to work." He said.

"I was actually working on the report about Saturday's events for you. You should have it sometime this morning. Thanks for the coffee." She got up and walked him over to the door. "Have a good day."

He took a couple of steps and suddenly turned, "Sarah, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"That would be nice. Give me a call and we will see when we can schedule it." She was surprised by the invitation.

"Great, I will. Have a good day." He smiled.

Hotch got a cup of coffee, as Rossi walked in, "Good morning, Hotch. Nice weekend." He asked.

"It was a fine. Jack and I went to a movie yesterday and then out for pizza. That was the highlight." He smiled.

"How was yours?" He asked Rossi.

Rossi replied, " Well, after spending most of Saturday with you guys; I went to a casino and played poker until the wee hours of the morning. So, it was a losing weekend for me, but a fun one."

They took their coffee and went up to Hotch's office. Rossi asked, "Did you talk with Sarah this weekend?"

"Not this weekend; but, I did stop by her office this morning to apologized again for Saturday. And delivered a cup of coffee to her." He answered.

"That's good; you were a little out of line with her. She did a very good job on Saturday. She has really good instincts." Rossi said.

Hotch smiled, "I know, I apologized, again. And, I also ask her to dinner and she said yes."

"Way to go, Hotch. When is the date?" He asked.

"I have to call, so we can set it up." Hotch told him. "There is something about her." He smiled "Well, I have work to do. See you at the 10:00 meeting."

"Keep me updated on the progress of your date. Have you decided on where you are taking her?" Rossi teased.

"Sure." Hotch nodded his head. Then he looked at his personal calendar. Jack is going to a friend's house on Friday night for a sleepover. Now, where should they go?

Before, he went into the 10:00 meeting, he placed a call to her. "Sarah Logan" she answered.

"Hello, Sarah. This is Aaron Hotchner." He replied. "I was just checking to see if Friday would work for our date?"

"Let me pull up my calendar. That will work for me." She answered in a cheery voice.

"Good, I was thinking about the Harbour House in Alexander. Does that sound all right?" he asked.

"Sounds, fine; I've never been there. I'm looking forward to it." She told him.

Hotch looked at his watch, "Well, I have a meeting. I'm sure I will talk to you at some point before Friday. Maybe we can have coffee sometime. See you soon."

"Coffee would be nice. Give me a call. Have a good day. Bye" She said.

He hung up and with a smile on his face, headed to his meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was a relatively quiet week for the BAU it was already Wednesday. They hadn't been called out on a case. The team is busy doing phone and video consultations and compiling profiles for active cases. Mid-morning, Hotch called Sarah, "Director Logan's office. Kathy speaking, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Agent Hotchner is Director Logan in?" He asked.

"She is in a meeting, may I take a message." Kathy offered.

"Just have her return my call, please. She has my number. Thank you." Hotch said.

Sarah returned to her office, Kathy told her that Agent Hotchner had called. She returned his call and got his voice mail. "Hi Aaron, just returning your call. Call me when you get a chance. Oh, this is Sarah, by the way."

He listen to his messages around 1:00, and is amused by Sarah's. He decided to drop by her office instead of calling her back. He walked in, "I'm Agent Hotchner, is Director Logan available."

"Just a moment, please." Kathy called Sarah. "Agent Hotchner, you may go ahead in, sir."

"Thank you." He said.

Aaron opened the door Sarah is seated at her desk. "Hi, to what do I owe this honor?" she smiled. He remembered the day he first saw that smile.

"Well, when you call me back, I was in a meeting. So, I finished and thought I would just dropped and see if you had time to go to the café for coffee?" He smiled.

She looked at her schedule for the day. "Yes, I can do that."

He followed her out of her office; and she told Kathy "I'm going to be out of the office for a little while. Be back in about thirty minutes or so."

As they walked down the hall, to the elevator, Hotch was entertained, by watching the staff and students reaction to her. They got in the elevator, "Sorry, I'm still new enough around here that people are noticing me and they feel like they have to acknowledge me. It is bizarre, I know."

"Enjoy it while you can, it will wear off." He teased.

"God, I hope so and soon." She laughed. They walked in, get their coffee and sat in the back at a table.

"So, how's your day?" Sarah asked. She took out her iPad. Aaron flashed her a curious look. "Having this out it looks like we are having a meeting. I have found people are less likely to come over, if I'm meeting with someone." She smiled.

He laughed, "I had a department meeting this morning; it was long and boring. We haven't been called out on any cases so far this week. How is your week?" he asked.

"Busy, I'm still trying to audit classes and working on making some changes. But, I have a department meeting tomorrow. Now, I'm going to be worried that the people attending it will think it is long and boring." She laughed.

"No, I'm sure your department meeting won't be." He teased her. "Now, on to the important items, I'm planning on picking you up at 7:45 on Friday; our reservation are for 8:15."

"Sounds fine to me. My best friend said that the Harbour House is one of her favorite restaurant. So, I'm looking forward to trying it. Oh by the way, I'm at 1600 Mason Drive." Sarah said.

"1600, like the White House." He noted. "Well, I'm glad my restaurant selection has your friend's approval. They have a very nice patio overlooking the water. And my guess is you like dining alfresco."

"Are you profiling me? But, yes I do." Sarah laughed.

He smiled and said, "Oh, and you haven't been profiling me?"

"Maybe a little, I guess." She said quietly. Then clear her throat. "Did you get my report on the hostage situation?"

"Yes, it was excellent account. Oh, thanks for not mentioning what an ass I was." He commented.

"You were not an ass. You like to be in control; you should know so do I." She smiled.

"I like a challenge." He smiled. "Well, I need to get back to work. I will see you Friday night. I'm looking forward to it."

"So, am I." she gazed at him, as she was saying that, thinking I am so looking forward to getting to know him.

"Come on, I will walk you back to your office." He smiled.

They walked back to her office and then he went to his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Friday evening 7:40, Aaron arrived at Sarah's door. "How did I know you would be five minutes early?" she smiled. "Come in, I just have to slip my shoes on." Aaron looked at her, she was wearing a dark purple knit dress that looked stunning on her.

He walked in, "Beautiful house." He smiled. "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm still unpacking, but the house is coming together. Ready." She picks up her keys and puts them in her purse. She sets the alarm and they leave.

On the way, they talked about how much this area has changed. "I keep forgetting you grew up in DC." He commented.

"Edgewood. It was a great place back then, and it's still really nice." She said.

"Do you parents still live there?" he asked.

"No, they moved to Falls Church about ten years ago. When he retired from the police force." Sarah answered.

"Your Dad was a cop? Is he the reason, you joined the FBI?" he inquired.

"Not really, I always want to go into law, so I practice law for a while, and then took some courses in criminology and psychology. I became fascinated with it. I went to a recruiting seminar held by the FBI and applied. My parents were not thrilled with my decision, but it was my decision." She told him. "What about you? Why did you give up law?"

"I got tired of getting the cases and not be able to do anything about them. So, I thought this would give me a chance to change the situations. Catch the bad guys, as Jack would say." He smiled. "And I like catching the bad guys." Aaron smiled. "Here we are." As we are pulling in to the parking lot, his phone rings, "Excuse me, I need to take this." He picked up his phone, _"Hi Jack…that's great buddy, I'm glad you having a good time…Yes, I'm at dinner with a friend…Good night, I love you, too. See you tomorrow." _He hung up.

"Sorry, as you could tell that was my son. He's at a sleepover tonight, but always checks in with me." He smiled.

"That is sweet." She said and thought, that is a man who loves his son. That is very sexy. His entire demeanor changed when he heard his voice. "How old is he?"

"Eight; he's a really good kid." He said proudly.

She smiled, "Sounds to me like, he has a really good Dad." Aaron smiled back at her.

"Let's go have dinner." He got out, opened up her door, and took her hand. As she stood up, their faces are just inches away from each other. But, they resist kissing. However, he does hold her hand as they walk in the restaurant and are seated on the patio. The early June weather was perfect, and the lights are shimmering on the water. Even the flowers on the table, were beautiful; purple orchids, one of her favorite.

"Beautiful restaurant; everything is charming, even the flowers." She pointed to the orchids and smiled. "I love orchids."

"So far so good; I feel better now." He teased. They ordered wine and an appetizer of seared tuna. The waitress returned with their wine and they ordered their dinner. As they enjoyed the tuna, which was excellent, they continued to get to know each other. Talking about the usual date topics; their childhood and college years.

As they started eating, he asked, "You've never been married?"

"No, is that strange? I was in a long-term relationship, almost seven years. But, we never married; neither of us ever wanted, too. I don't really know why, it was just never an important detail to us." She said. "That relationship ended badly six years ago. And you?"

"Only once, I married my high school girlfriend. We divorced when Jack was almost two, she couldn't take my job, me being gone so much. She died almost five years ago. This isn't a good conversation for our first date." He said shaking his head.

"Aaron, it's the facts of our lives, we need to share them. But, we can move on to happier things, tell me about Jack. How do you manage being a single Dad with your job?" she asked.

He smiled, "As I said he is a great kid. We miss each other a lot while I'm gone, but we stay in touch. His Aunt takes care of him. When his Mother was killed the Bureau offered me retirement, which I considered because of him. But, his Aunt offered to help by keeping him when I'm away. It's been working. But, when I'm here he is my focus; we have a lot of fun together. Of course, he is getting older now and getting more involved with his friends and sports. You will have to meet him sometime."

"I looked forward to that." She said. "Remember, you invited me on a bike ride with the two of you."

"And we will do that. What about family?" He asked.

"You know about my brother, so now it's just my parents and I. And an Aunt and two Uncles. Then, of course, Julie, my best friend since college is like a sister to me."

He interrupted, "The one who reviews restaurants?"

"Julie is the one. She is the Mother of my goddaughter, Dylan, who is five and so cute. The three of us have had a lot of adventures together. Family is one of the reasons I came back. I have been away for twelve years and decided I needed to be closer to them again." She said with a smile. "Your family?"

"Both of my parent have past, Dad died when I was sixteen and I was twenty-five when I lost my Mom. I have a younger brother; our relationship is not the best. He has been in and out of trouble. I'm trying to be a better brother, but it is difficult at times." He said looking down.

She took his hand. "All we can do sometimes is try." She smiled and changed the subject. "This food is so good. I have missed really good crab cakes." She laughed. "You will have to bring me back here."

He smiled and replied. "I will do that."

They finished their dinner, "Do you want dessert?" He offered.

"No, I ate way too much. But, it was very good. Thank you." Sarah said.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, I've enjoyed it. We should probably go." He said looking at the time they had been sitting there for over two hours. He helped her up and kissed her lightly on the lips; they both smiled.

As they walked out to the car, he placesd his hand on her back and then opened the door for her. "Thank you." She smiled as they stare into each other's eyes.

They talk about the food and the restaurant on the way home. They arrived back at Sarah's house. "You want to come in for coffee or a drink." She asked

.

"That would be great." He said.

"Bourbon, all right? Or do you want coffee?" she asked slipping off her shoes.

He followed her into the kitchen, and then said, "You do realize that your toenails are painted green. Now, that was something I didn't profile about you."

"I watched Dylan last night we decided to paint toenails. The color was her choice. But, it is kind of growing on me. What do you think?" She said holding up her foot and laughing. "Bourbon or coffee?"

"Oh, bourbon is fine. Straight. " He smiled. "The green is kind of bohemian. But, I get the feeling you are, too." He added.

"And I get the feeling you are a little conservative. But, I can work on that." She said with a smile. As she was getting the bourbon out of the cabinet, he moved behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"That felt very nice." She said turning around. They kissed, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth. It was a breathtaking kiss. Afterward they smiled at each other. "I have been wondering what that would be like?" she said that with a smile.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" He asked still holding her.

"Excelled them." Sarah smiled. They kissed again. It only got better. She poured their drinks, "Let's go sit on the deck."

"It's very nice out here. Did you remodel this to?" Aaron asked.

"I had it all landscaped and rebuilt. I did the basic design on what I wanted. I love being outdoors and I like to entertain. So, I went a bit over the top." She smiled. "But, I love it."

"I have to ask, the swing set with the tree house?" he questioned.

She laughed, "That was already here. So, I left it, thought it was too nice to tear down. And Dylan loves playing on it when she visits. And most of my friends have children."

They enjoyed the night air and their bourbon. They discussed their life, loves, jobs and everything else that important to either of them. Two major things were agreed upon, favorite vacation spot was at the beach just relaxing, and their all time favorite band, _The Beatles_.

At around 2:00 A.M. he said, "I should go."

They got up and walked back into the house; he sat his glass on the kitchen counter. And then wrapped his arms around her waist, they share another amazing kiss. "I should go?" He said in a questioning way.

They kissed again, "Yes, you need to go. I think it is the best thing for us right now." She said kissing him.

"You're sure?" he asked, she shook her head yes. "You are right. So, when can I see you, again?" he kissed her.

"Stop kissing me. You are just trying to wear down my defenses." She said giggling. "It's not going to work. I'm a trained FBI agent, remember."

"So, I'm I. Maybe I can wear you down, I have techniques." He laughed and kissed her. "But, I understand. I will call you tomorrow." He took her hand and walked to the door.

"Bye, I had a wonderful time tonight." She said kissing him, her tongue lightly, tickling his lips.

He smiled, "I really have to go?" He sighed.. "I will call you, tomorrow." They kissed.

"Drive safely." She told him. Sarah stepped back inside and closed her door. Her life had changed; she knew that from the first kiss at the restaurant.

Aaron got in his car, how badly he wanted to run back into her. But he knew this was too important and they needed to take their time, create a solid relationship before the physical part. He understood that. It didn't make it any easier though. He drove home and thought about her the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Saturday morning around 10:00, Sarah answered her phone, "Hello, Aaron."

"Hi, just calling to say hello and tell you how much I enjoyed last night. Want to go for coffee, I have about an hour before I have to go pick up Jack?" he said.

"Sorry, I just made plans for today." She said. "My Mom just called and invited to go to Costco with her. So, I'm on my way out. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks for asking." He answered. "What time are you meeting your Mom?" he asked.

"I getting ready to leave now." Just then she noticed a car pulling in her drive. "Are you pulling into my driveway?" she asked.

"Yes, but now, just to say good morning." He said.

She walked to the door to greet him. He walked in and they kissed. "Morning, I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too." Sarah whispered. She is wearing shorts, a T-shirt and flip-flops. And they shared another sexy kiss.

He smiled, "Well, I have to go pick up, Jack. And you have to go spend the day with your Mom." He kissed her and looked down. "Love those green toenails." He smiled. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said kissing him again. He drove away.

She spent the afternoon, with her Mom. She stayed for dinner with her parents; it was wonderful. She arrived home at 7:00 P.M. and took a walk around the neighborhood.

Julie called to remind her about Dylan's ballet recital tomorrow afternoon, and then brunch after. And of course, Julie wanted all the details about her date with Aaron.

Around 9:30, Aaron phoned Sarah. "Hello." She answered.

"Hi, Jack is asleep, so I thought I would call and talk with you for a little while. Did you and your Mom have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes, but I go crazy in those stores. If you need toilet paper, let me know." She laughed. "But, I had a good time even stayed for dinner. Did you and Jack have a good day?"

"Yes, we went to the park, played soccer and then had pizza for dinner. It was a good day. And of course, the fact that I got to kiss you this morning helped to make it a good day." He said. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to Dylan's ballet recital and then to lunch with the family." Sarah replied. "What about you?"

"Don't have anything planned. We will probably end up at the park or a movie. Call me when you get home? Maybe the three of us can meet in the park and take a bike ride." He told him.

"That would be really nice. I will call." She said.

They talked for the next thirty or so minutes and then said their good nights.

Sunday morning was a quiet one for both of them, Aaron and Jack went to late breakfast and Sarah went for a run. The Hotchner's spent their time playing video games and Uno. Sarah enjoyed the day with family and watching Dylan dance. She headed home around five, on the way she called Aaron. "Are you home?" he asked.

"I will be in about five minutes. Is it too late to go the park?" She questioned.

"No, we will meet you by the parking lot in about twenty minutes." Aaron told her.

"See you there." Sarah said.

She went into the house and quickly changed her clothes, then rode her bike to the park. As she entered the park, she saw them. Aaron looked up and smiled. "Hey, Sarah." He yelled.

She rode over and got off her bike; Aaron hugged her. "Good to see you. Jack, I want you to meet someone. Buddy, this is a friend of mine, Sarah. And this is my son, Jack."

"Hi, Jack; it's nice to meet you. Your Dad has told me so much about you." Sarah said.

"Hi Sarah. Do you work with my Dad?" he asked with a big smile.

"I work in the same location, different department." She replied.

"Come on, let's go ride." Aaron said. They decided to ride the path along the lake.

"Okay guys, you lead the way I will try to keep up." Sarah smiled at them.

They stopped half way to drink some water and visited. Jack is a very entertaining little boy.

"Come on you two, we have rested long enough, let's finish this ride." Aaron said

They got back on their bike and rode to the parking lot. "Hey, guys do you want to come over to my house for a little while? I baked cupcakes and cookies last night."

"Can we Dad, please?" Jack pleaded.

"Say yes, Dad? Please." Sarah said.

"That is fine with me." Aaron smiled. "Let's get the bikes loaded."

"I will ride back. Jack, do you want to ride with me? It's only a couple of blocks." Sarah asked.

"Wow. Can I, Dad?" Jack asked.

"I will see you two there. Be careful both of you." He said. He helped Jack put his helmet back on and then kissed Sarah. "Have a good ride."

Sarah and Jack arrived at the house, just a few minutes before Aaron. She opened the garage and put her bike away, and Aaron put Jack's on the bike rack.

"Wow, this is a big house." Jack said as he walked in. He looked out into the backyard and see the swing set. "Can I go play?" he asked very excitedly.

Aaron opened up the door. "Sure, we will be out in a minute. Be careful." He walked over and put his arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her very gently. Then they shared a very passionate kiss, with their tongues swirling around in each other's mouth.

"Hi," Sarah looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi," Aaron replied. "I've missed kissing you today."

"Good, it's nice to be missed." She said. He kissed her.

"You want to go to dinner this week?" He asked. "I will get a sitter?"

"That would be nice. I have to go to Boston on Thursday for a symposium. I will be gone until Sunday." Sarah replied.

Aaron pulled out his phone and looked at his schedule, "It looks like Wednesday will work." He said. They both put it on their schedule.

"What do you and Jack want to drink?" She said as she was putting some cupcakes and cookies on the plate.

"Milk, for Jack and water for me is fine." She got out glasses and fixed the drinks. Then put everything on a tray.

She turned to go outside, Aaron stopped her, "I will take the tray. In a minute," he pulled her close and held her. Then kissed her.

"Come on Jack is waiting on his cupcake." She smiled.

They sat down on the deck and enjoyed their sweets. "These are really good, Sarah." Jack commented.

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"Do you bake a lot? Because, if you do, Jack and I are going to visit you a lot." Aaron said Jack nodded his head in agreement, while taking another bite of the cupcake.

"I like to bake. It calms me down. I take goodies into the office all the time. I will bring some over to the BAU, the next time we need to meet." She smiled.

"I'm sure that will be soon." He said taking her hand.

"Can I go play on the swing?" Jack asked.

Aaron smiled, "For a little while."

"Thank you," Sarah said. Aaron looked at her wondering what he is being thanked for. "for today and introducing me to Jack. It has been wonderful." He leaned across and kissed her.

"Just felt like the thing to do. And once again, I got to go home." He took a deep breath. Sarah laughed. "Come on Jack, time to go home." He yelled. Jack came running up on the deck.

"Do we have to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we do." He said in his Dad's voice.

"Wait" Sarah told them as they walked into the house. "I will pack up some goodies for you to take home."

"Thank you." Jack screamed.

"You made his day." Aaron laughed.

Jack hugged Sarah and said, "See you again soon, Sarah."

"Come back and see me again." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We will" Jack said. "thanks for the cookies and cupcakes.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Share them with your Dad." She teased.

She walked to the front door with them. Jack headed out to the car. Aaron kissed her. "I will call you later."

"Drive safe." She said. They kissed. She walked out on the on the porch and waved bye to them as the back out of the driveway.

On the way home, Jack said. "Dad, I had a good time with Sarah. We will have to go see her again soon."

"Jack, I had a good time, too. And I'm sure we will visit, again." He said.

After, he read Jack a story; Aaron called Sarah. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hi, I just want you to know that you made a big impression on Jack. He really enjoyed meeting you."

"I had a really nice time with you and Jack, today. He's a great little boy." She told him.

They talked for thirty minutes or so, then she finally said, "Well, we both need to get some sleep, so I will talk to you sometime tomorrow. Good night, Aaron." Sarah told him.

"Good night, Sarah. I will call you tomorrow." Aaron said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Around 7:30, Monday morning, Aaron arrived at his office. He checked reports and messages, Rossi came in and took a seat. Aaron looked up, "Good morning, Dave, something I can do for you?" he asked.

"No, just thought I would stop in and have coffee with a friend." Rossi said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, played poker with some guys. Did you have a nice weekend? Didn't you have a date with Sarah this weekend?" Rossi said pretending he had forgotten.

"Friday night, we went to Harbour House, had a very delicious dinner. Sarah is very nice. We both had a really enjoyed the evening. And yesterday she went for a bike ride with Jack and I. And yes, we are going out again on Wednesday. So, stop worrying."

"Good," Rossi said.

Aaron's, phone rang, "Dave, I got to take this." He smiled.

Dave smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Sarah." Aaron said.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. And I loved the card. You are full of surprises, Aaron Hotchner." She said. Delivered to her office this morning had been a beautiful bouquet of purple orchids. "That was so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like them. Maybe, I will drop by this afternoon and we can go for coffee?" he said.

"After 2:00, my afternoon isn't that busy. Call and I can just meet you at the café." She offered.

"But, if we meet in the café, I can't kiss you." He explained.

"You're right. Come to my office. See you later. Thank you, again. You made my day." She said. As she hung up she read the card again, it read simply, _Till There Was You. Aaron_.

Aaron called Sarah around 1:30; the phone went straight to voice mail. "Hi Sarah, we are leaving for San Jose on a case. I will call when I can. Bye."

Sarah was heading back to her office at 2:15; she listened to Aaron's message. She thought, so this is what it is going to be like dating a superhero. I can handle it.

The team landed in San Jose and hit the ground running, there had been ten rapes in the last seven month, and the rapist escalated to murdering his last two victims. They worked on the case until after 11:00 that night. Aaron get to his room and looks at time. He smiled, knowing that it was too late to call Sarah. But, he would talk to her first thing in the morning.

He woke up at six and grabbed his phone, "Hi, Aaron." Sarah answered, "I was hoping you would get a chance to call."

"I was, too. I missed talking to you last night. But, we got back to the hotel late." He yawned. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"So, you are still in bed. Sexy." She teased.

"Only, if you were here with me." He laughed.

"Did you get a chance to call Jack last night?" She asked.

"Yes, I called him. He's fine." Aaron reported.

"Good, well, I have to go to a budget meeting. I'm so glad you called. Be safe and call me when you can." Sarah said.

"I will. You have a good day. Take care. Bye." Aaron told her. Just talking to her made him feel better.

During their dinner break, Aaron walked in the conference room and called Sarah. He bought her up-to-date on the case and she told him about her day. It's nice to have someone to share all of this with.

"Hopefully, we will solve this case soon. I have an important date." He said.

"We may have to change that a little. If, you end up getting home, I think we should take Jack to dinner with us. I'm sure he has missed you; I can't take you away from him. We can be alone after he has gone to bed." Sarah stated. "I have missed you, but he has, too."

"I adore you. Do you know that?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" She teased.

He laughed, they talked for a few minutes longer and then say goodbye.

Aaron was startled awake at 5:30 the next morning by the buzzing of his phone. It was the local Detective reporting another killing. This time, he was messy, he didn't clean up after himself. So, they have DNA. Now, they need to locate him. As they were waiting for labs, he called Sarah.

She answered, "He killed again, didn't he?"

"Yes, but this time he was interrupted by the victim's roommate, so he didn't get to clean up. So, we may get a name;" He said. "good morning, Sarah."

"Sorry, good morning; How are you?" She said.

"I miss you. It doesn't look like I'm going to get home, tonight. What time is your flight in the morning?" He asked.

"9:30, since, we are not going to get to see each other. I'm thinking, I'm going to come back on Saturday evening. I'm on a panel until 7:00, I can get a flight out at 8:15 which would get me home be around 9:30. And since Jack is out of town, I thought you could meet me at my house around 10:15 or so." She suggested wondering if he would even consider doing that.

Aaron asked, "Are you driving to the airport?"

"No, Kathy is dropping me off." She replied.

"I will pick you up." He said. "If we are back."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Then we can stay at my house." She said. That statement brought at smile to his face.

Before he could say anything else. Rossi stuck his head into the room, "Hotch, we have a name."

"Honey, I got to go. We have a name. Love you." He said in a hurry and hung up.

"Be safe. Love you, too." She said. Knowing he didn't hear her say that, and he probably wouldn't remember he had said it.

He sent a text Sarah, it was 11:00 her time. When she arrived in Boston, she checked her messages. Her flight was delayed because of weather. The message read, _Leaving CA home around 3:00_. She knew being on the BAU jet he could answer his phone. So, she called him. He was sitting across from Rossi; he got up and walked to the front of the jet. "Hi, everything all right?" he asked.

"Hi, honey, everything is fine." She assured. "I'm in Boston. How are you?"

"We are on the way home." He said.

"That is good. What happened with the case?" she asked.

"We caught him." He answered. "So, you are flying back on Saturday?

"My plane will be landing around 9:30." She replied.

"I will pick you up. I can't wait to see you." He said..

She said. "I have missed you, too. It will be so good to see you. Well, I got to go to a session. I will talk to you later; bye, Aaron." She said.

"Bye, I miss you." He said.

He walked back to his seat, Rossi asked, "Are you seeing Sarah, tonight?"

"No, she in Boston attending a Psychology Symposium this weekend; she left today." He said. "But, she is coming home Saturday evening."

"I keep forgetting she has a doctoral in psychology." He said.

Hotch said, "She is doing a session tomorrow on a research article she wrote on, _Effects of Substance Abuse in the Psychopathy Subtypes_." Hotch raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm sure with that group it will be standing room only." Rossi laughed.

Sarah called around 6:30, just to check in before she goes to dinner. As they were talking, she could hear Jack in the background saying something to his Dad.

"Hold on a minute." He said.

She heard a little voice say, "Hi Sarah, how are you?" Jack asked.

"Hey, Jack; I'm fine. I've missed seeing you this week. And I hear you are going out of town this weekend?" Sarah said.

He proceeded to tell her about going away this weekend with his grandparents to Williamsburg.

She heard Aaron in the background, "Okay, Jack. It is my turn to talk to her. Go get clean up for dinner."

Jack quickly said, "Bye Sarah, see you soon."

"Bye, Jack. Have a great weekend and lots of fun." Sarah said.

"So, you're going to dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm having dinner with a friend from Seattle." She answered. "We worked together and he's one of my very best friends."

"Should I be jealous?" He teased.

"No, there is no reason to be. His husband isn't jealous of me. So, you don't need to be jealous of him." She replied. "Well, I do have to get ready. I just wanted to check in."

"Call me, when you get back to your room, please. I missed our conversations this week." He said.

Sarah smiled, "I will. It shouldn't be too late; we have an early start to our day tomorrow. Talk to you later, really glad you are home."

"I am, too. Well, have a nice dinner; don't have too much fun. Call me. Bye." He said.

Sarah called Aaron when she returned to the room, to say good night. She thought how nice it was to have someone to say good night to and someone who just wants to hear your voice.

She called on Friday during the lunch break. They talked for about fifteen minutes about their mornings. And about the three-hour presentation, she was giving this afternoon. "Wish me luck." She said.

"You will be amazing." He assured her. He could tell that she was a little nervous about the presentation. "You know the material, you wrote it." He was trying to get her to laugh and calm her down. "Call me when it is over and let me know how much they loved you."

"Thanks, you helped me. I can do this." She said in a very positive voice.

After, they hung up. Aaron looked up the information on the Psychology Symposium. He discovered it was a huge honor to be asked to do presentation at this event. Only a few are asked. He was very proud of her.

Finally, she called. "Hi, how did it go?" he asked.

"Very, very well. They kept me an extra thirty minutes with questions." She said very excited. "Has Jack left yet?"

"About an hour ago. He was excited to spend the weekend with his cousins." He said.

"I have a banquet to attend tonight. So, I have to get changed. I will call you when I get back to my room. Miss you, Bye." She said.

"Have a good time. Oh, by the way, Sarah, I'm very proud of you. Miss you, too. Call me." Aaron told her.

She smiled as she hung up.

Sarah was back to her room a little after 11:00 P.M. She immediately called Aaron, "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, sorry it is so late, the keynote speaker went on and on." She laughed. They talked about the banquet and the evening. She told him she had a meeting in the morning with some colleagues, and then was attending a session on brain mapping, and finally she was on a panel discussion starting at four.

"You have a busy day, but think about this way. After, you're finished with the panel. You are hopping a plane and when you arrive, I will be there to meet you." He paused. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you this week, also. I'm going to be so happy to see you." She replied. "Well, I need pack and get some sleep. I will call you between sessions tomorrow."

"Get some rest, talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Aaron told her.

"Night, See you tomorrow." She said very sweetly.

_Aaron hung up the phone; he couldn't believe how much he had missed her this week. The phone calls had been great. It had been a long time since he had someone just to talk with about everything. In his last relationships, the women were not like Sarah, they didn't understand his job. Sarah has done it. She knows the dedication it takes, and the sacrifices. But, it not only that, they have such a connection, which he still couldn't explain. All he knows for sure is that he had missed seeing her this week and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. He smiled thinking he had known that since the first date. And she is coming home to him tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Aaron was returning from his office, when his phone rang. "Good morning."

"Morning honey; what are you up to today?" she asked.

"I went to the office, worked on reports and now I'm running some errands. I was thinking it might be easier for us to stay at my house tonight? Since you have been out of town all week." He said waiting for a response.

"That is fine. I don't care where we stay, I just want to be with you." She told him.

"And I wanted to be with you. Call me before your flight leaves." He said.

"I got to go. Talk to you later." Sarah said.

"Talk to you later, honey." He replied.

The rest of her time at the symposium went quickly, at 7:15 she was in a cab on her way to the airport. With her credentials, she moved quickly through security. While she was waiting on the flight to be called, she phoned Aaron. "Hi, I'm at the airport." She said first without giving him a chance to say anything. "Sorry, I'm excited about coming home."

"That is fine. I'm happy you're coming home to me." He said. "Call when you land, and I will let you know where to meet me."

"Will do. See you in a couple of hours. Bye." Sarah said.

Finally, she boarded the plane; she had gotten bumped up to first class. Sometime having the title of Director and working for the FBI is a helpful thing. So, she relaxed with a glass of wine and went over some notes from the symposium. Before she realized it, they were landing.

She is one of the first off, as she walked into the airport, she stepped to the side and called Aaron. "You home." He answered.

"Yes, where are you?" She asked.

"Turn around and looked to left." He said. Another situation where working for the FBI is a helpful thing; you can go to the gate.

She turned there he was. He walked over and grabbed her; they held each other so tightly. Then they kissed, another one of those, take your breath away kisses. "I'm so glad to see you," he said in between kisses.

"I missed you, too. We need to go, people are starting to stare at us." She said kissing him again.

He smiled, "Give me your bag." She handed it to him. "Do you have more luggage?"

"No, I had it Fedex to my office." She smiled.

"Then we are ready to go." He said taking her hand. They got to his car he opened the door and she started to get in. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I've missed you."

She kissed him, "I've missed you."

They drove to Aaron's, talking about their week.

He grabbed her bag out of the back. They took the elevator to the second floor and he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. She walked in; he carried her bag to his bedroom. As she glanced around the room she saw a vase of purple orchids on the table. Sarah smiled.

He walked out; she took his hand and said. "Beautiful flowers. You spoil me."

"Maybe, they are not for you. Maybe I like to have fresh flowers on the table." He teased pulling her close and kissing her neck. "And I want to spoil you. You deserve to be spoil." He kissed her, their tongues teasing each other. "Want something to eat, or drink?"

"No, I think I know what I want." She kissed him. Then she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. They kissed. She stepped back, stripped down to her bra and panties.

He stood there for a moment, "God, you are beautiful." She laid down on the bed and smiled at him. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed next to her. They kiss, a sexy deep kiss. Then he moved his hands up and down on her body. He removed her bra and panties. She was moaned at his touch, he started kissing her body. She pushed him back down on his back and started kissing his chest. She noticed his scars, kissed each of them and then gave him, a very deep, loving, passionate kiss. He smiled and rolled her over, she felt him enter her body, and it was all so, breathtaking. It was such a very sensual experience. At the point of her orgasm, he leaned down and kissed her. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. She immediately, flipped him over on his back and got on top. She moved slowly at first and then speed up, he put his hands on her hips and then he lets out a very ecstatic gasp. She collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you go. I love you." He said. He kissed her on the head. "I said that the other day, just as I was hanging up. I didn't think about it, it just happened. But, I did mean it." She raised her head and kissed him.

"That's fine with me, I think I need to be with you. I love you." She replied. "And I said it back to you, but you had already hung up." She smiled and rolled off from him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I have thought about this all week." He smiled. "I don't mean the sex; the two of us being together. But, the sex crossed my mind a few times."

She kissed him, "Well, I hope it met your expectations? Because, I personally, thought it was very amazing."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, "It exceeded any and all expectations." He kissed her again. "But, I think we can do better."

"Gee, honey, I don't know, that may be the best we will ever do." She teased, as she was running her hand down his body.

He started tickled her, then kissed her, and then did many other things to her. After they finished pleasing each other, they were relaxing in the bed. Their head were at opposite ends of the bed, she tossed him a pillow; he put it under his head. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it onto his chest. He kissed her toes, "I was starting to kind of like the green." He teased.

"The pink is a little is a boring, I may have to repaint tomorrow. Maybe, I will do purple." She laughed. "I will be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned he was gone, she pulled on his t-shirt and walked out to the kitchen. He was standing at the refrigerator, she walked up and put her arms around him. "You left me."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I never will leave you. I came out to get us some water. Are you hungry?" he asked. He opened a bottle of water and handed it to her. She took a drink and looked in the refrigerator.

"I will have a yogurt. Peach." She requested. He handed it to her and pointed to the drawer by the sink. She got out a spoon. They stood at the island in the kitchen and talked while she ate her yogurt. When she finished, she said, "By the way, the orchids are beautiful."

"They are for our one week anniversary; happy anniversary, by the way." He teased.

"Thank you, happy anniversary. I just gave you your present." She teased him. He stepped close to her, and kissed her.

"And it was wonderful." He yawned. "I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." She said.

"I will be right in, I need to lock everything up and set the alarm." He told her and watched her go back into the bedroom.

She got ready for bed, then straighten up the blankets and Aaron came in, "Be right back." He went into the bathroom.

Sarah climbed in the bed, he walked back in the room and got in next to her. He pulled her over to him and then said, "Something is not right." He looked at her, "I know what it is. Sit up for a minute." She does, he grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt, pulled it off from her and tossed it on the floor. Then laid back down, pulling Sarah to him. "Yeah, that was it." He kissed her, "Goodnight. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, goodnight." She kissed his chest and hugged him with all of her body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Over the course of the next six weeks, it became very apparent to them that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They hosted a family party so everyone could meet and get to know each other. The three of them traveled to the beach for a long weekend. Finally, on their two-month anniversary, Aaron and Jack moved into the house and they became a family, a very happy family.


	12. Chapter 12 - BECOMING A FAMILY

**Chapter 12:**

**Becoming a Family**

* * *

**_Having a place to go - is a home. _**

**_Having someone to love - is a family. _**

**_Having both - is a blessing. _**

**_-Donna Hedges_**

* * *

Still trying to catch his breath, Aaron moved over to Sarah's side. "Do you think we will ever stop doing this in the mornings?" Sarah asked kissing his chest as she is wrapped in his arms.

He laughed, "I'm sure as our lives get busier and more complicated we may not get to do it every morning. But, I like to think we always will want to." He smiled and kissed her.

"I will always want to. I love you." She said as she was enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other's.

"I love you, too." He said. "But, we need to go to the work." They got up and showered. Aaron went into the kitchen and made the coffee. She finished getting ready and walked out.

"I miss Jack." She said. Aaron smiled. Jessica had picked him up on Saturday afternoon to go on a family vacation at the beach.

"I know you do, I do, too. But, remember he is having a great time with his cousins, and family. He needs to spend time with them." He said.

"I understand how important that is. But, I still miss him." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Aaron put his arms around her, "I think we should go out and have a romantic dinner tonight. What about the Harbour House, we haven't been there since our first date?" He asked kissing her neck. "Remember how much we enjoyed it?"

"They do have delicious crab cakes." She teased he moved his head back and looked at her. "Sounds wonderful, I love you."

"Great, I will make the reservation." He kissed her.

Are you wearing that tie today?" Sarah asked as she wrinkled up her nose.

"I was planning on it. Why don't you like it?" he asked with a glare.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "It looks fine." In the last couple of months she had been buying ties for him. Most of his, she thought, were a little boring.

"Damn, you." He walked back into the bedroom removed his tie and came out carrying new two ones. "Which one?"

She grabbed the black and yellow striped and put it around his neck. Then tied it for him and kissed him. "You look so sexy."

He smiled. "Yeah, that is what I'm going for. Getting dressed was so simple before you came along." He teased.

"But, not as much fun." Sarah replied.

They grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out to start their day. He opened their garage, they kissed goodbye and drove off to start their day; he headed to the BAU and she to the Training Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Hotch arrived at the office, he is working on a report. Rossi walked by, "Good Morning, Hotch."

"Hi Dave." He said.

"Here's the file on the case from last week, I finally got the Coroner's report. How was your weekend? Did Jack leave on vacation?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, Jessica picked him up on Saturday afternoon. So, Sarah and I just had a quiet weekend at home. It was very nice." He smiled. "How was yours?"

Rossi smiled he was thought about how much happier Hotch had been since Sarah came into his life. "Mine was good, won at poker. And not that it's any of my business, but"

Hotch interrupted him, "Dave, that has never stopped you before." He smiled.

Dave smiled, "Don't you think it time to tell the team about you and Sarah?"

"I know, we talked about that this weekend. I will tell them soon." He smiled. "I need coffee." He said as he got up.

"So, do I." Dave said following him out of the office.

As they were getting coffee, Morgan, JJ and Reid walked over to do the same. Garcia walked in, "Good morning to all of my favorite agents." She said cheerfully.

They greeted each other. Morgan said, "Nice tie, Hotch."

"Thank you." He smiled "It was a gift. Will everyone come up to the conference room for a minute, please?" Hotch asked.

They looked at each other and followed him upstairs. Everyone took a seat; Hotch walked over and closed the door. He could tell by the look on Garcia face, she was terrified about what was going to happen. He started, "I need to share something. Some of you may have heard rumors about Director Logan and I having coffee together. They are true. But, there is more to that story, we have been dating and about a month ago, Jack and I moved in with her." He waited for a reaction.

For a minute or two no one made a sound, then JJ broke the silence, "Hotch, that's great. Sarah is a wonderful person. We are so happy for you."

Then everyone else, starting saying how great it was. Hotch finally said, "Thank you. I just wanted to let everyone know. Now, let's get back to work."

Hotch returned to his desk and called Sarah, "Director Logan." She answered.

"Hi, are you busy?" he asked.

"Never to busy to talk to you. I'm reading over a syllabus for a class. What do you need?" Sarah questioned.

"I just told the team about us." He said proudly.

"Wow, Hotch is sharing. I'm impressed." She teased. "Were they shocked?"

"Surprised. But, they seemed all right about it. They all like you." He said. "But, I am glad they know."

Why don't we invite them over for dinner on Saturday?" Sarah suggested.

"That sounds like fun. I will do that. Well, I will let you get back to work. I love you." He said.

She smiled, "I have a director's meeting, so I will talk to you later this afternoon. I love you."

After Sarah's meeting was over, she walked over to the BAU. JJ immediately walked over, "Hi Sarah, we heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you, JJ. He called and told me he shared it with everyone. Which surprised me." Sarah smiled.

Morgan spoke up. "I knew there was someone new was in his life. His ties are improving."

"That's her, all her." A stern voice coming from the staircase said. "Hi, Sarah."

"Aaron." She said as he walked over and put his hand on the small of her back. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come on up." Aaron answered. They went up to his office.

As they walked away JJ looked at Morgan, "God, just the way they look at each other, I bet they have great sex."

Morgan laughed, "JJ, you and your man need to get busy."

They walked into his office; he grabbed her hand, pulled her over out of view and kissed her. "Good to see you."

She smiled, "Agent Hotchner, I'm here on business." She told him with a smile and kiss.

"Sorry, please have a seat. What can I help you with Director Logan?" He very professionally inquired.

"I wondering if I could get the BAU team to do a presentation in the Advanced Profiling class in the next semester." She asked.

"I'm sure we could work something out. Your dates would have to be flexible?" he commented.

Sarah nodded her head, "No problem, I just think it would be a good way to keep the cadets excited about the FBI. I will send you a list of possible dates." She said.

Aaron smiled, "Anything else, I can do for you Director?"

"Not until you get home." She grinned, "Did you make our dinner reservation?"

"Of course, 8:00." He smiled, walked around his desk and kissed her. "Come on, I will walk you down."

They walked down to the stairs. Rossi is just returning from a meeting. "Hey, Sarah." He gives her a hug.

"Hi, Dave. How are you? Missed you this weekend." She said. Dave will usually dropped by at some point over the weekends.

"Thought you two might like a little time alone." He said with a snicker.

They continued to visit; Morgan and Reid were also there. Sarah phone rang, "Excuse me. I need to take this." She stepped away, they heard her say, "Hi Jack, how are you?" They talked for a few minutes and then she walked over, "I love you, too. Here's your Dad." She handed the phone to Aaron. He walked away. She looked at the guys, "It's Jack. He is on vacation. Having a great time."

Rossi laughed, "Sarah, he will be back."

"I know, the house is just awfully quiet. Aaron did invite you all over on Saturday, right?" She asked, just double-checking. They all nodded.

"Looking forward to it." Derek said.

Aaron joined them and gave back her the phone. "Well, I have to get back to my office. See you at home around 7:00." Aaron shook his head and smiled. She put her hand on his arm. "Bye guys, see you on Saturday."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sarah arrived home at 6:45; she took a long, hot shower and got ready for her date. She thought back to their first date and remember that wonderful kiss. She knew she was falling in love.

She pulled out a graphic printed wrap dress, a new one. Perfect, she thought. It was sexy, but not overly so. Just a low cut v-neckline. Around 7:15, she heard Aaron come in the door, "Hi honey, I'm in the bedroom." She yelled.

He walked in carrying a bouquet of orchids. "Sorry, I'm late, I had a stop to make. I know they are not purple. But, it was all they had." Aaron smiled.

"Baby, they are beautiful. And they are a shade of purple." She kissed him.

"No, my dear you are beautiful. Gorgeous dress." He said as he leaned down and kissed between her breasts. "I just need to change my shirt and then I will be ready."

"I'm going to put these in a vase. Aaron, no tie." She laughed.

"Shall we go?" He walked out of the bedroom.

She picked up her sweater and purse, "Ready, honey."

On the way, Jack called to tell them good night. And of course, gives them run down of the activities of the day. "I always miss him more after we talk to him." Sarah sighed.

Aaron reached over and took her hand. "He's having a good time. But, he is missing us, too." He smiled.

"I know. I just miss our little boy." She said.

They got to the restaurant; Aaron came around and opened the door. He took her hand and helped her out. As they are standing there he kissed her, "Tonight, no talking about how much we miss Jack, and no talking about work. Remember, this is a romantic dinner and I love you." He said.

"I love you." She kissed him.

They walked in the restaurant and were seated at the same table as before. "Did you ask for this table?" Sarah questioned.

"I might have mentioned it." He smiled. They ordered wine and the seared tuna for an appetizer.

Sarah looked around and asked, "Aaron why is this the only table with purple orchids on it?"

"I may have mentioned that, also. Told you, it is a perfect romantic evening. Just like our first date." He smiled. "Even the weather is perfect."

Sarah smiled, "Did you mentioned that, too?" she teased. "You are so sweet to me. I can guarantee you that this evening will have a very romantic and satisfying ending."

"I'm hoping so. Of course, I hoped for that on the our first date." He laughed "And it didn't happen."

The waitress brought their wine, he picked up his glass "We are going to toast to how much in love we are." They tapped their glass, took a drink and then kissed.

Sarah now had tears in her eyes, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, Sarah." He replied while rubbing a tear off from her cheek with his thumb.

They had a wonderful evening discussing the last three months and imagining their future. The food was absolutely amazing. It had been a perfect evening. They ordered another glass of wine and a dessert to share. Sarah was talking about taking a family ski trip after Christmas; Aaron was listening to her and smiling. Finally, she looked at him, "What are you smiling about? Are you listening to me?" She laughed.

"I'm listening. A ski trip sounds great." He smiled. "Now, I have a question," He took her hand. "Marry me?"

"Yes." She said simply and quickly. They kissed.

He took her left hand and slid a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She is starting to cry. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"You're beautiful. I love you, too. Now, let's go home." Aaron said.

On the drive home, they talked about the future and growing old together. And, of course, their perfect date.

They pulled into the garage and go in the house. They kissed. He took her hand and walked into the bedroom. He slowly undressed her, kissing her body as he does. She moaned slightly as he lowered her on to the bed, now dressed in only lacy black panties. "You are so sexy, I can't believe you are going to be my wife." He said looking down at her body as she lay on the bed. He undressed.

"Mrs. Sarah Hotchner, I like the sound of that." She said as she ran her foot down his body. He grabbed her ankle and kissed it. Then he reached down and pulled the panties off from her.

He move over her. "I love the sound of that." He said as she stretched out and rested the palms of her hands on the headboard. He entered her; she brought her legs together and pressed her thighs tightly against his body. He thrusted his penis into her the contact is amazing. He leaned down and kissed her, their tongues delving deeply into each other's mouth. She ran her hands up and down his back. She puts her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. They shared a long wet, sexy kiss. "God baby, I love you." He said. With deep, penetrating strokes they orgasm together.

Breathlessly Sarah said, "I love you and I will for the rest of my life." They kissed "Have I told you, how much I love my ring? It is so beautiful." She told him as she is holding her hand up. And it was beautiful, two carat round diamond set in platinum band with smaller diamonds and amethyst stones on the side. Exquisite, she thought. But, she would have loved it no matter what it looked like.

"Glad you like it. I bought it when you were in Boston at the symposium in June. I just happened to be walking past a jewelry store and I thought I needed to go in. I did. I saw this ring and I knew it was the perfect ring for you. I just knew." He said with tears filling his eyes. "Once I saw the purple."

"You took a chance. We had only been out a couple of times, we hadn't even slept together yet." She smiled.

He rolled off from her. Their bodies are glistening with sweat. She moved her head on his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her. And they held each other. He kissed her on top of her head, "I wasn't taking any chances, and I knew from our first date that I would spend the rest of my life loving you. So, when is our wedding?" He asked.

She kissed his chest. "I haven't had time to think about that. I've been busy."

"Let's think about it." Aaron said. "I think it should be soon."

"What are you doing tomorrow? I know people, we can get our license in the morning and be married at the court house tomorrow afternoon." Sarah said halfway teasing.

"That sounds great to me. However, we would have a few people very upset with us including Jack and your parents. So, let's move on to another plan. We don't want to rush into this, what about in a month?" He said very seriously.

"Next month, wow, that is soon. But, I guess we could work it out. So, we almost have a date. Now, location; where should we do this? I really want to keep it with just family and close friends. I like the thought that we care about everyone that comes and they care about us." She kissed him.

"That would be nice. We could have it here in the backyard? How many people are we talking about?" he asked

"Well, my family, the team, and a few extras, maybe twenty, twenty-five. It would be doable. We would have to do it in early October because of the weather." She smiled.

"But, if we have bad weather, we could have it inside, there is enough room." He smiled.

"So, we start planning?" she said.

Aaron smiled, "It sounds like we should. So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" he teased.

She kisses him, "Anywhere with you. I love you. One more thing, I don't really want to announce this until we can tell Jack and my parents."

"Fine with me, I won't mention it." He leaned down and kissed her.

They talked for a little while longer about the wedding and life after. Then made love again, and held each other until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

At 6:00 the next morning, there was a buzzing in the room. Hotch sat up and answered the phone. She heard him say "Tell everyone we will meet at the office at 7:00."

"You have a case?" She said.

"We are going to Miami." He stated, "Meeting at 7:00." He smiled," So, I have about thirty minutes to make love to my fiancée."

"You better get started." Sarah said smiling.

It actually took thirty-five minutes, but that was okay with him. After he showered and dressed, she walked him to the door. They shared a kiss.

"Bye, honey. Be safe. Call me when you can. I love you." Sarah said.

Aaron looked at her, "Baby, I love you, too. I will talk to you when I get a chance." He said kissing her bye.

He arrived at the office at 6:58; Rossi, Morgan, Reid and JJ were already at the round table. Garcia walked in and briefed them on the case. They immediately left for the jet and headed to Miami.

Sarah arrived at her office around 7:30, "Good morning, Kathy." She said as she walked into her office. She open up her calendar and looked at her schedule today. Busy, she thought, that's good. She had meetings with two instructors about making some changes in their classes and also, a couple of cadets. Her phone buzzed, "Hi Aaron."

"Hi, just thought I would call. Are you at the office?" he asked

"Just arrived. Where are you?" she questioned.

"On the plane. Well, I will call when I can. I love you." He said.

Sarah quietly said, "I love you, too. Be safe. Talk to you soon."

The rest of the day was busy, but went smoothly. Which was good, it kept her mind off Aaron.

She finally went home around 7:30 and Jack called, he tells her about his day. And how much fun he is having and but, he missing both of them. She tells not to be sad; he would be home in a few days. And how much they both loved him. She also, told him that Dad was out of town working on a case. But, he would call him when he could.

Sarah fixed a peanut butter sandwich poured a glass of wine and she walked outside to enjoy a nice quiet dinner.

After, dinner she enjoyed her wine, while going over some cadet's files. The phone buzzed and thought finally.

"Hi" she answered realizing how much she's missing him "how are you?"

"Fine, exhausted, this case is turning out to be a difficult one. We decided to come back to the hotel and get some rest and start again in the morning. At least, that gives me time to check in with you. What are you doing?" Aaron said.

"I'm so glad you called, I'm missing you. I'm sitting on the deck just finished my dinner. Now I'm having a glass of wine and reading files on the incoming class of cadets." She replied.

"That sounds very nice. What did you have for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh, you are going to be so jealous" she teased "A peanut butter sandwich."

"Wow, and I missed that. And you had wine with it, what type of wine does one serve with a peanut butter sandwich?" He laughed

"I prefer red, but it is really up to the individual's taste." She said without missing a beat.

She told him about the call from Jack. He had talked to him right after she did. Then she told him the highlights of her day.

"You sound tired. We should hang up and you need to go to bed." Sarah advised him.

"I'm not that tired. Just lying here on the bed thinking of you being here with me. I miss you." Aaron sighed.

"Believe me I miss you. We could have to have phone sex?" Sarah offered joking.

"Sorry, honey, that won't do it for me." He laughed

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I'm glad you need me. Now, I do think it is time for you to get some sleep. Be careful and call me when you can. Dream about me." She said, "I love you."

"I will call you in the morning when I get a chance. I love you and I always dream about you." He said tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The next day was a normal one. Sarah had reports to read and a budget meeting later in the day. She had already talked with Aaron that morning he managed to call when they were waiting on some information, and said he would call later. Jack checked in, he is still having lots of fun and today they were going to a water park. His Dad had already called this morning to tell him to have a good day.

Early afternoon, her phone buzzed, "Hello" she quickly answered

"That was fast were just sitting there waiting for me to call." He asked.

"Yes, that all I do here at my office is wait for you to call." she laughed "How are you?"

"Good, just sitting here in the conference room eating a sandwich, so I can talk to you in private." Aaron said.

"Are you planning on talking dirty to me?" She said teasing him.

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood. We are still working this case, thought we had a good lead today, but it ended up another dead end." He said.

"Do you want fresh ears to run the case by?" she offered.

"No," then he started "We're looking for a serial rapist and now a killer, he is married with a son, we now think he has left the Miami area and living in another area. We have a possible unsub, even a name, but can't trace him. Garcia has been trying to track where they are located but we have come up blank…." And then continued for with details for another ten minutes.

"Public health records" Sarah suggested, "for the son. Chances are he has his Dad's last name. Has Garcia ran a check on the child? If they have been in the welfare system their son could have received school vaccinations through the State Health Department. That may lead you to them or at least to the area."

"That could help. I will have Garcia run it. Thanks." He said sounding in a hurry.

"Go, I understand. I love you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, I love you. Call you when I can." Aaron hung up.

Sarah just smiled and thought that's why I love him.

Hotch rejoined the team, he called Garcia, "At your service, fine sir."

"Garcia, search the Florida Department of Health records for the son, school vaccinations, that sort of thing." Hotch told her. "Check using the unsub's last name.

"I will dig my way through the red tape, and call when I have something. Garcia out." She said.

"Good idea." Rossi complimented "Yours?"

Aaron smiled "I had a little help."

Sarah stayed late at the office and caught up on all of her reports. She finally left around 7:00, just as she is walking to the house Jack called. He was excited; his Dad had just called him. Then he proceeded to tell her about his day at the water park and all the fun he had with his cousins.

Sarah fixed her dinner, and then decided to take a hot bath and relax. She got ready for bed, as she climbed in and thought about how much she missed Aaron. She picked up her laptop and started going over next semester's class schedules. About 11:00, Aaron called, "Hi honey" she said softly.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked

"No, I'm sitting here is our big bed going over schedules, how everything going?" She asked. "Are you back at the hotel?"

He said "Yea, we decided we all needed to get a good night sleep and there was nothing else we could do a this moment. So, we will start fresh the morning. Sorry, about hanging up so quickly this morning."

"That's okay, I understand that kind of behavior, remember. Did my suggestion help any?" She asked

"We don't know yet. Garcia is still trying to run down information. Hopefully, it will give us something to go on." He said with exhaustion. "No more talk about this case. Tell me something to make me smile."

"I love you. Did that work?" Sarah said.

"Yes, it did." He smiled. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Nothing new really, just my job. I did attended a budget meeting this afternoon. And you know how much fun those are." She teased. "I talked to Jack a couple of times. Can't wait until he's home."

"Budget meetings are always fun. Have I told you how happy I am that you are in Jack's life? Especially on days like these." Aaron told her.

"It is my pleasure, after all he is my little boy, too. You need to get some rest. Are you in bed?" She asked

"Yes, I am." He smiled.

Sarah began, "Now, close your eyes and dream of me, I'm right beside of you in bed I'm kissing you, you are relaxing. I love you. Did that work?" she sighed.

Aaron softly laughed. "It worked, I'm not thinking about the case any more. I may have to go take a cold shower. You did cheer me up. Thank you. I will dream about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Sarah, I love you. Good night."

"I love you. Talk to you tomorrow." She said.

Sarah woke up early on Thursday morning and decided to go for a run before she went to the office. Just as she was pulling in her parking space Aaron called, "Morning." She answered.

"Hi, just have a moment. I want to say good morning and I love you." He said. "Are you in the office?"

"Parking garage." She laughed slightly. "I went for a run this morning. I needed to release some stress."

"Hopefully, we will finish this case and I will be home to take care of your stress. Well, I got to go. Talk to you soon. Love you." He said.

"Be safe. I love you, too." Sarah said.

She had talked to Jack a couple of time that day. He only had a quick call this morning from his Dad. He said his Dad was after the "bad guy" so that was okay. He's such a brave little boy, takes after his Dad, she thought. And later that evening, he called again, they talked about his day, and how much longer he would be on vacation. He was getting a little homesick. She had received a text from Aaron about a half an hour earlier. The team was on their way to Jacksonville, so she knew that Jack wouldn't get a call from his Dad tonight. So, she talked to him a little longer and made him laugh. By the end of the conversation, Jack said, "I miss you so much and I can't wait to come home."

Sarah said with her eyes filling with tears "I love you, Jack. I will be very glad to have you home. Talk to you tomorrow, honey."

Sarah has a quiet evening; she does finally plan the dinner party that they are giving on Saturday night. Something casual, they will all be tired after being out of town all week. She is thinking casual and fun; probably a classy barbecue. You can go wrong with that. She decided on the menu. Now, she just needs the team to solve the case and make it home safely.

It has been a long week she went to bed early.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Finally, Friday, she thought it had been a long week. She hadn't heard from Aaron this morning, except for a text reading. _I love you_. She wished he would call so she would know he is all right. She wiped that thought from her head. Sarah knew that in a relationship with Aaron there will be more of "these" days. So, she is going to have to learn to deal with them. She text him _I love you. Be safe._

Sarah got a call from Jack, he hasn't heard from his Dad either, and sounds a little worried. She reassured him that he is fine; he was just very busy and that his Dad will call him as soon as he can. Then they talked about his plan for the day and by the time they hung up he was sounding better. He would call her tonight, he reminded her.

She met with Kathy to start sitting up interviews with the cadets. One of her new initiatives is to meet with every cadet personally. They need to block out time for that in the next month.

She was getting ready to leave for a lunch meeting when Aaron called. Quickly she picked up "Hello"

Then she heard Aaron said, "Hi Sarah."

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"We made the arrest about four hours ago, and we have just returned to our hotel. We are going back to the station to make sure the DA has an airtight case against him. Hopefully, we will be home by 7:00 or so. Oh, by the way, Sarah your suggestion helped us narrow down the area. Thanks." Aaron reported.

"Anytime. Before you go back to the station, call Jack, he worried about you. I tried my best to cheer him up this morning, but he needs to talk with you." Sarah said.

Aaron replied "Thanks for taking care of him, I know it been a long morning for him. It's been one for all of us. God, I have missed talking to you. Just hearing your voice grounds me."

"I missed talking to you, too. I love you, so much. Get home safe." She said.

"I love you. Be home soon." Aaron ended the conversation. As he hung up he thought about how he missed her, and wonder what he ever did without her.

Sarah finished her last meeting of the day and left to go home. It had been a long week. She laughed thinking that a few weeks ago this would have been a normal week. But, now she was missing her soon to be husband and her little boy. She cooked dinner, in case Aaron is hungry when he got home. And then she decided to make a couple dishes for tomorrow evening's party. Plus, she baked some cookies. Was it nervous energy or excitement? The phone rings, it is 7:30, "Hi." She answered.

"Hi honey, I'm leaving in the office, I should be there is about fifteen minutes. How are you?" Aaron asked

"Very excited about seeing you. I missed you so much this week. I've been lonely without both of my men." Sarah replied.

"I've missed you, too. See you soon. Love you." He said.

She was in the kitchen taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven, when she heard the garage door open; she smiled knowing the he would soon be walking in the door. He walked in doesn't say anything just kissed her, a very passionate kiss. "I'm so glad to be home." He said kissing her neck.

"I'm glad to have you home." She said hugging him very tightly. He reached over and grabbed a warm cookie. "Hungry?"

"These are so good, oatmeal my favorite." He smiled.

"I know. Go change and I will get our food." She told him.

"Sounds good." He said kissing her on his way to the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with shorts and a t-shirt on. He puts his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "God, I missed you."

"That's good, now set down, and eat. Want wine?" she asked.

"Great. This chicken is so good. Speaking of food, everyone is excited about coming over tomorrow night. What can I do to help?" He asked.

"I decided since the team had such a serious week, we would do something relaxing. A casual barbecue; I sent everyone an email. It should be fun. I don't know how much beer is in the refrigerator in the garage, so we may need more. You can be in charge of that." She smiled eating her vegetables.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and walked out on the deck and talked about their week. "Did anyone notice your ring?" he asked.

"Kathy did." She smiled. "Of course, she knew about us. She promised not to say anything. But, she was very happy for us. Said something about us being the _perfect couple_." She smiled.

"She's right, we are. Let's go to bed." He smiled.

"Thought you were never going to ask." She teased.

They walked in the house. "I'm going to go take a quick shower." Aaron said. Sarah locked up the house and set the alarms. And then she undressed and walked in the bathroom to brush her teeth. He stepped out of the shower; she turned and wrapped her arms around his wet body. He does the same they kissed. "I'm getting you wet. Let me dry you off." He said.

"You always get me wet." She teased. "I will be waiting for you in the bed." She kissed him and walked out of the room.

She laid naked on the bed. He walked over and slid in next to her, they kissed their tongues swirling in each other's mouth. "Sarah, I love you." He said as he was embracing her body, his wonderful hands caressing every inch of her.

"I have missed your touch. I love you, so much." She said. They continued to excite each other in many ways. Finally, she straddled him, and she pulled him up so they are face to face. They kiss, many sexy kisses. She then leaned back. He positions his hands on her lower back and slipped into her. The movements are gentle but very deep. He ran his hands up her body. They felt so connected by watching each other's eyes, as they are totally satisfied. When they finished he pulled her back up to his chest. They pause, suspended in the moment; their breathing is in unison. "God, that was wonderful." He said as she looked down and gave him a very deep kiss.

"It was. Welcome home." She smiled giving him a kiss and moving off from him. He put his arm around her.

"So, have we set a date, yet?" he asked with a smile.

"What about October 11th? Will that day work for you?" she replied

He kissed her. "Yes, it will."

"Mom and Dad are coming over in the morning around ten. I thought we would tell them. And then announced it to the team tomorrow night. I want everyone to hold the date, so they can be here. I can't believe we are going to do this." She laughed.

"What getting married?" He asked.

"Not the getting married. Doing it in a month. Even for a small wedding there is a lot to do. I got to find a dress, arranged for food, chairs, there are a lot of details." She said in a panic.

"We can hire a wedding planner to help." He suggested.

"No, I have to have control." She smiled.

"I know you do. But, we have your Mom and Dad they will help and Julie. Everything will fall in to place and we will get married on the eleventh. Don't worry about everything." He assured her trying to calm her nerves.

"And after all, that is all that is important. I do want to marry you. Are you all right with Patrick performing the ceremony? She asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled. "He's a very nice man, who was your prom date and now is a priest." He laughed, "I still think that is funny."

Patrick and Sarah had grown up together; his family lived across the street from hers. They had always been best friends and managed to stay in touch.

"I'm referring to the Catholic thing, dear. I will call him tomorrow to see if he is available." She smiled.

Aaron is starting to yawn, "We have a long day tomorrow, let's get some sleep. I love you." She said.

He hugged her a little tighter, "I love you, too. Night."

They both needed a good night sleep. They woke in the morning and started it they favorite way. Finally, they got up and ready for the day. She went in the kitchen and prepared breakfast for them and her parents. Aaron is in the garage checking out the beer situation for tonight and adding a few more bottles of wine to the refrigerator. He filled two ice chests from the ice machine, and then turned it back on. He smiled, Sarah thought of everything in this house. He stuck two bottles of champagne in ice to cool. They would need that for their toast tonight. He took a cold bottle in the house, and opened it. Sarah looked at him. "Mimosa, to toast with." He stated. Sarah smiled.

They heard a car pull in the driveway it was her parents. Dad walked in "We are early, I got hungry." He teased.

"You came to the right place." Aaron answered, while he was greeting them.

Sarah went over and hugged them both. "Good, I made a lot of food."

They saw the champagne glasses setting on the counter. "Are we celebrating something?" Her Mom asked smiling.

Aaron and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, I asked your beautiful daughter to marry me and she said yes." He said proudly. She held out her left hand. There were kisses and hugs all around. Her Dad made a toast to their happiness.

"One more bit of news," and then very quickly said, "no I'm not pregnant. We are getting married October the 11th, here in the backyard." Sarah informed them. Now that news did kind of shock them. But, they toasted to that, also. "We just decided we didn't want to wait. It's just going to be family and close friends. Now, let's get some food."

They filled their plates and Sarah poured the coffee. As they were eating, they talked about the plans. Of course, they offered to help. Sarah assured them, they would need their help. Her parents were thrilled; they had grown to love Aaron and Jack. Dad also, noticed the smoker was going. She told them about having the team over, but promised him she would save him some ribs. They left around noon, but they were coming over tomorrow evening to see Jack and have dinner.

She went back in the kitchen and finished her food for tonight and Aaron cleaned up the backyard. And she also, called Patrick about performing the ceremony.

Aaron walked in to the kitchen, she handed him a bottle of water. "I just talked with Patrick. He will perform our ceremony; he has to get permission from the Bishop. But, he promised he will do it. So, one more thing off my _wedding to do_ list." She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Can I help you do anything for tonight?" He said.

"Not for now, I just talked to Dave, he will be over early to help me finish everything up." She smiled as he is wrapped his arms around her. "You have plans? And do they involve me?"

"They better involve you." He laughed. He took her hand and headed into the bedroom. After enjoying wonderful afternoon sex, they laid there and discussed their life. "We need to decide where to go on our honeymoon?" He said very seriously.

In the middle of the discussion Jack called, "Hey, buddy." Aaron said. Jack was glad to hear that his Dad was home and was so excited about coming home tomorrow. Then he talked with Sarah and told her how much he had missed her. All of them were happy that tomorrow they would be together, again.

"Now, back to the honeymoon. I can't get enough time off in October to really take a honeymoon. Can you arrange the take the Monday and Tuesday off that week? Maybe we could rent a beach house, leave on Sunday and come back on Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be happy to stay with Jack." She asked. "Then later we can take a real honeymoon."

"That's fine with me. We can take off for a longer trip at another time." He kissed her.

"Do you think we will surprised anyone tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe one or two, Derek, will be the most shocked and maybe JJ. She thinks I over analyze everything."

He laughed.

He rolled over against her, "We should" he kissed her neck a couple of times "should get up, take a shower and get ready to greet our guests." He moved on top of her, kissed her, "But maybe we have time for a quickie." He gave her a very sexy kiss.

She kissed him back, and then whispered, "No, we don't. Let's get up."

"You are controlling." He said. "But, that one of the things I love about you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

By 6:00, they walked out of the bedroom dressed and are ready to meet their guests. "You look so cute." Aaron kissed her. "New dress?"

"I had to do something this week, so I shopped a little. Bought you a couple of new ties." She laughed.

"Thank you." He said putting his arms around her waist and started kissing her; the doorbell ringing interrupted them. "I'll get it." Aaron said.

Aaron walked to the front door and she heard him say, "Come in, Dave." They walked through to the kitchen.

"Hello, Dave." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to grill?"

"I need a glass of wine first. Aaron, are you in charge of pouring?" Dave teased.

"I'll get us all a glass." Aaron pulled out a bottle of red; Dave opened it. Sarah set three glasses on the counter.

Dave quickly picked up her left hand, "Is there something you two have to tell me?"

Aaron glanced over at her and smiled, "We are telling everyone tonight."

Dave smiled from ear to ear, walked around the counter and hugged her, "I'm so happy for both of you. A little surprised. Aaron, why didn't you tell me?"

"We just got engaged on Monday, but we wanted to wait until we could tell her parents and Jack." Aaron explains. "We told her parents this morning and will get to tell Jack tomorrow. But, we are announcing it when everyone arrived.

"Only because I refused to take the ring off." I said laughing.

"And I don't blame you." Dave said hugging her again. "It's beautiful."

"Now, it is time to start the grills." Sarah told the guys. Aaron and Dave went out on the deck to take care of that.

Within the next fifteen or so minutes everyone arrived. Aaron showed them through the house, then out to the deck. Sarah and Dave put the appetizers and dishes out on the table. "The house is beautiful," JJ complimented. "How long did it take to do all of the renovations."

Sarah thought for a moment, "I purchased the house at the end of February, and started the renovations soon after and they finished mid-May. And I finally, moved in the beginning of June."

"And Jack and I moved in the beginning of August." Aaron added with a smile. Then leaned over and kissed Sarah. Everyone smiled.

Aaron and Dave walked in the house, everyone else, including Sarah, was standing around the table visiting. They walked back out with the champagne and glasses. They placed them on the table. Dave started pouring the champagne and handing out the glasses. Aaron started, "I want to have a toast to welcome all you to our home." Sarah moved over beside of him. "Welcome." She added. They all toasted.

"It is a great place. We are going to be here a lot." Derek said raising his glass.

"Sounds great to us." Sarah said smiling.

"Wait, we have a couple of more things to share." Aaron said. Sarah held her left hand up to expose the ring. "I asked Sarah to marry me, and as you can see by the ring on her finger, she said yes."

Dave started to raise his glass for a toast. Aaron interrupted him "And one more thing before we let Dave make a toast." He smiled. "We would like to invite all of you to our wedding on October 11th, to take place here in our backyard. Now, Dave."

Dave was a little stunned by the announcement of the day. He regained his composure and said smiled, "Congratulations, I'm sure I speak for everyone here we are thrilled that you two found each other. We wish you nothing but happiness. Viva L'Amore!"

They toasted the happy couple as they kissed. There were hugs all around.

"Enough about of us." Sarah said. "Eat, drink and visit, as Dave and I finish up dinner."

Dave plated the lamb chops and the portabellas from the grill. Sarah walked out and announced, "Dinner is ready, so please go fill your plates." She walked back in, Penelope comes over and hugged her, "I'm so happy for both of you." Penelope said.

"Thank you so much, it is wonderful to have so many people who care about us." Sarah smiled.

"The food looks so great. I'm hungry." Penelope said.

"Tried the Thai noodles, they are really tasty." Sarah recommended.

Everyone filled their plates, walked out and took a seat at the table. They had questions, a lot of questions, about the wedding.

"Get Dave to take care of it for you. He planned our's in twenty-four hours and it was perfect." Will commented.

"Dave is a wedding planner. I haven't heard about that?" she replied.

They gave her a condensed version of how all of that came about. It was a perfect night. They became friends with Sarah instead of seeing her as the Director of the Academy. And everyone got to see how happy she made Aaron. He was more relaxed and content than they had ever seen them. In watching the two of them, they could tell that they belonged together.

By around 11:00, the party was over and everyone was starting to leave. Dave, Derek and Penelope were the last to leave they helped clean up. They finished and left around thirty minutes later. Aaron and Sarah walked them to the door. She hugged all them and thanked them for coming.

Sarah walked in and started to load the dishwasher. Aaron walked in and took her hand. He closed the dishwasher. "That is enough for tonight. I want to make love to my future wife."

"I can't say no to that." She turn and they shared a perfect kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." He said as they walked to the bedroom. They made love; perfect love and then cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Sarah opened her eyes; Aaron was still asleep next to her. She thought about how lucky she was and everything had changed in her life. And then her thoughts turned to the fact that Jack would be home later this afternoon. God, they had missed him. She suddenly realized that in one month she would be a wife and a mother, the first time for both. That fact scared her. She moved closer to Aaron, he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. She fell back to sleep.

A short time after, she felt kisses on the back of her neck. She rolled over and they kissed. And then started the day in their favorite way. Afterwards, he held her, she felt so loved. "Morning, baby." He said.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very, I always sleep well with you next to me." He replied. "Are you, okay?"

"Yeah, I woke up earlier and was thinking about everything. Mostly about us, I love you and Jack so much. I am so lucky. But, all of this scares me a little. What if I'm not good at being a wife and mother?" she asked.

Aaron sat up in the bed, "You have been perfect at it for the last month. You love both of us. That is all you need to do. What is this all about? Are you getting cold feet?"

"Of course not, I love both of you so much and I will for the rest of my life. But, aren't you worried a little? This is a big step in all our lives." Sarah questioned.

"I was nervous, when I first met you, because I knew you were different. But, then; about ten minutes later" he laughed, "I fell in love with you. And I knew we were meant to be together, the three of us. It won't always be perfect, but we will work through it, because I love you and you love me and we love Jack. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you about adopting him. If something were to happen to me, I need to know that he would be with you." He looked at her.

Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks, "I would love that. I wouldn't want to lose him, too. But, we have to talk to him first." She said kissing him.

"Agreed, we will have that conversation soon. I love you. Are you feeling better?" Aaron asked kissing her.

"Yeah, I am. I love you." Sarah said kissing him.

They took a shower and got ready for the day. As she is drying her hair, Aaron made coffee for them. She dressed and walked into the kitchen, he poured her a cup of coffee. "How do you want your eggs?" he asked.

"I'll cook." She said.

"No, you cooked last night for the party. Breakfast is my job." He stated.

"Scrambled is fine." She smiled.

"And how about I warm up some roasted veggies from last night to go with your eggs. I'm warming up a lamb chop to go with mine." He asked.

"Sounds delicious. Can I make the toast?" she asked.

"If you have to help." He said. She walked over and put bread in the toaster. And then she got out the jam and butter, and the salsa. Aaron got plates out of the cabinet, and fixed a plate for Sarah, and then fixed his.

He brought them over and set them on the counter.

"Looks so good, babe. Thank you." He refilled their coffee cups. And then sat down beside of her. They ate their breakfast.

"This lamb is so good." He said.

"Dave did a really nice job cooking it." Sarah commented. "He was a lot of help last night. He's going to send me the name of his caterer to use for the wedding."

"Promise me if you get overwhelmed with all of this, you will let me know?" Aaron told her.

Sarah smiled, "I will. But, I've decided I'm going to let people help me. Mom, Dad, Dave and Julie, all of them can help."

"Don't forget about me." He said.

"I know you are always here for me. And before this is all over, I'm sure I will need you to help." She added with a smile.

They heard a car pull in the driveway. Aaron walked to the front door "They are here." He smiled.

"Great," Sarah said waiting in the living room. There is a little tension between Sarah and Jessica. Sarah understood, after all Jessica has been the only woman in Jack's life for last four years. They tried to assure Jessica, they were not taking Jack away from her. And she is still a part of their family and always will be. Sarah is hoping that in time that she and Jessica will become friends.

Aaron walked out to greet his son, and he and Jack carried in the all the bags. As Jack walked into the house, dropped his bag when he saw Sarah, and screamed, "I've missed you, Mom!" Sarah leaned down and hugged him so tightly and cried.

"I've missed you, too. Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Yea, but I missed you and Dad. I love you." Jack gave her kiss on the cheek.

"We missed you and we are so glad you are home. We love you." Sarah said composing herself. "Hi Jessica, did you have a nice vacation."

"Yes, I did very nice, Sarah. " Jessica said a little coldly. Sarah knew that she had heard Jack calling her Mom. "Well, I had better be going. Bye, Jack." He went over, hugged and told her bye. And then ran back to Sarah.

"Thank you, for watching over him for us. We appreciate everything you do, Jessica." Aaron hugged her. He walked her to her car.

"I baked cookies, you want one?" Sarah said to her smiling little boy.

He sat down at the counter; Dad walked back in and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much, buddy." He said kissing him on the top of the head.

"I missed you and Mom, too." Jack said.

"Buddy, it is fine, but why have you started calling Sarah, Mom. I'm just wondering why you decided to do it?" Dad asked. Sarah took Jack's hand.

"Cause, one day when my cousins, Gregg, James and me were playing, I was told them we moved in to a house. I told them all about Sarah. They asked if she was going to be my new Mom. I told them she is already my new Mom, so I decided to call her that. I'm sure Mommy, would want me to do that. She would have liked her. And I love her. So, she is my new Mom." Jack explained so simply.

Aaron and Sarah both had tears in their eyes. Sarah smiled, "Jack nothing makes me happier than being your Mom, I love you."

"Jack, your Mom and I have something to tell you. We are getting married." Aaron said.

Jack's eye grew with excitement, "That means we will be a real family."

"We are getting married next month and I'm going to need your help in the planning, okay?" Sarah smiled.

"I will help with everything." He smiled.

"Now, how about some milk and cookies for my men." She asked.

"Sounds good, Mom." Aaron smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah replied.

That evening Grandma and Grandpa came over to visit their favorite grandson. They pulled into the driveway, and Jack went running out. "Hi, I've missed you." He yelled.

Grandpa picked him up and hugged him. They had become best buddies in the last couple of months. Grandma came over and kissed him on the cheek. Grandpa put him down, Jack tells them. "Come on, Mom almost has dinner ready."

They look at each other and smiled as they walked into the house. "Hi Mom, Dad; how are you? Dinner almost ready."

"Hi Mom," Dad smiled. "Jack told us it was."

They walked into the kitchen; "I'm Mom, now." Sarah smiled. "He decided that while he was away."

"We are very happy for all of you." Mom said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner is ready. So, let's eat." She said. Dinner tonight was actually leftovers from last night. But, everyone seemed to enjoy them.

During our dinner, Jack told us about his vacation, he enjoyed being with all of his cousins and family. But, was happy to be back home with us. Grandpa asked him if he wanted to go fishing one day this week, since this was his last week before school start. Of course, he thought that sounded like a great adventure. They had a wonderful visit, talking about the wedding and family. Mom and Sarah cleaned up the kitchen while Grandpa, Dad and Jack played soccer in the backyard. "This has been a wonderful Sunday evening." Sarah told her Mom.

Grandma and Grandpa left around 7:30. Jack, Mom and Dad kicked the soccer ball around for a while. Finally, it was his bedtime. "Jack, time to get ready for bed." Sarah told him.

"Okay, Mom." He answered running in the door and upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, she and Aaron went upstairs to say good night. They walked into the bedroom, Aaron picked up, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Sarah sat on the side of the bed. His Dad started reading Chapter 21 Jack listened very intensely. He finished the chapter, "Time for you to go to sleep, buddy." Dad said.

"Wait, Dad, remember how we use to talk to Mommy. I want to do that tonight." Jack requested.

"All right, I will be right back." Dad said walking out of the room.

Sarah didn't ask any questions, she just waited. Jack took her hand and held it. Dad walked back into the room carrying a lit candle. He knelt down beside of the bed and held it in front of Jack. "Go ahead, buddy."

"Hi, Mommy. I wanted you to meet Sarah, she is my new Mom and I love her. Dad loves her, too. She makes Dad and me really happy. She is really nice and bakes really good cookies. You would like her. Please watch over all of us. I love you." He finished and blew out the candle.

Dad smiled, "That was very sweet of you, son. I'm sure Mommy is glad to know that you are happy." He said.

"That all of us are happy." Jack said.

Aaron looked over at Sarah who had been very silent through all of this. He smiled at her and reached over and took her hand. She had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Thank you, Jack. I feel like she will be watching over all of us. And I'm sure I would have liked her, too. I love you and your Dad; and I always will." She leaned down and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, now it is time for you to go to sleep." She tickled his tummy. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dad said. "Now, get some sleep." He kissed him.

Jack smiled and said, "Mom and Dad, I love both of you. Goodnight."

They go downstairs and decided to go to bed early, it had been a very busy and emotional weekend. They got ready for bed and climbed in next to each other. Aaron put an extra pillow behind his head; Sarah moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "That was part of his therapy, after his Mom was killed. They said it would make him feel connected to her. And I think it helped. I found sometimes it helped him to talk to her." He said.

"I did some counseling with children who had lost parents. It is an excellent way for them to feel a connection and for them to share their feelings. It was a good decision on your part to take him to a therapist." She assured him. "He needs to talk about his feelings, we all do."

He squeezed her, "Is that last statement aimed at me, Doctor?"

"Maybe, a little; sometimes, you put up your shield. I understand that most of the time, you are trying to protect the ones you love. But, keeping everything inside isn't good for you. Please know that there is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me stop loving you. And, I do think you are doing better, you do share bits and pieces with me. So, you are starting to trust me." She moved her head up and kissed him. "We have the rest of our lives, to work on that."

"And I promise, I will. And I do trust you." Aaron said. "Now, let's get some sleep." He removed the extra pillow and they moved down in the bed. He held her very tightly, "Sarah, I love you."

She raised her head and kissed him, "I love you, too." They shared a passionate kiss; she put her head on his chest and fell fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The day before the Big Day…

Sarah sat in her office, going over reports; she couldn't believe it was the day before the wedding. She had a few things to take care of at the Academy and then she was heading home. The last month had gone by so quickly with normal things, classes, meetings and cases. But, in between all of that they had planned a wedding. And tomorrow is the Big Day. But, they have to get through tonight first.

By 11:00 she is ready to leave, she called Aaron, "Hi honey." He answered.

"Hi, I'm on my way home to get things ready for tonight. So, remind Dave he needs to be there by 6:30."

Aaron laughed, "He already knows, but I will remind him. Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I know. I love you." She replied.

"I love you. See you soon. Call if you need anything." Aaron said.

On her way home, she called her Mom, so she can meet her. She got home and looked at her to do list. She needed to finish appetizers for tonight. The wedding party is meeting at their house at 6:30 for a rehearsal, she wasn't sure they need one. But, everyone else disagreed. Then after that Dave is throwing a rehearsal party. Also, Aaron and Jack are spending the night at his house. Because once again, everyone decided they should. And the same every ones are also, keeping them apart until the wedding. She heard her Mom pulling in the driveway.

Mom walked in and hugged her, "How are you?"

"Fine. Overwhelmed. I have to call and confirm things, florist, bakery, events people and caterer. At the moment, I don't know why I thought I could do this." Sarah stressed.

"No problem, I will make those calls. What time are Julie and Dylan getting here?" Mom asked.

"Around 2:00, Jessica, JJ and Penelope are meeting us at the salon." Sarah told her. She had scheduled mani and pedi for all of them this afternoon.

"Good, that should help you relax." Mom said.

"I'll relax after I say I do, tomorrow night. Now, I need to pull together a couple of appetizers. And you have calls to make." Sarah smiled.

She made crab dip and then assembled a cheese platter. Then her Mom came in and announced, "Everything is on schedule for all of the deliveries and set up tomorrow. See, no problem."

Sarah finally took a breath. "Thank you."

Dad walked in around 1:30, he is going to watch Jack this afternoon. He came over and asked, "How is the bride, today? It's not too late to run?"

"No running; you can take your bags up to bedroom." She told him. Her parents are staying until Tuesday, the weekend because of the wedding, and then with Jack while they go away for a couple of days.

Dylan came running in the house, "Hi Sarah, I'm here." She yelled. Sarah picked her up and hugged her.

"How's my favorite flower girl? Are you excited about our mani and pedi?" she asked.

Dylan stated, "So excited. I'm going to look fabulous for the wedding." Everyone smiled.

"Honey, I'm sure you will." Sarah agreed with her.

Dad helped Julie bring in her bags and dresses. "They are in the first bedroom." Julie and Dylan will be staying until Sunday.

"Ladies, it is time for us to go?" Mom announced.

Sarah yelled at her Dad, "Don't forget, to go pick up, Jack."

Aaron called while they are on the way to the salon, "Hi honey." She said.

"Hi, is everything going all right? Is the wedding still on?" he teased.

She laughed, "Is it too late to elope? Yes, we are still getting married. What time will be home?"

Aaron laughed, "Around 5:30. I reminded Dave about the time. And I am glad we are still getting married. Love you."

"Love you. See you then." She replied.

They arrived at the salon; Penelope, JJ and Jessica are waiting. They all relaxed and enjoyed their afternoon. Especially Dylan, she kept everyone entertained by describing her fancy dress. "Better watch her, she will steal the show tomorrow." JJ noted.

"That is fine. I don't have a problem with it and she is adorable in her dress." Sarah commented. "And at least, we know she will walked down the aisle, she will probably skip."

Everyone had a good time, even Jessica. Over the last month, she had accepted the fact that Sarah is going to be in Jack's life. And realized that he needed the stability of loving parents and a home. Also, that Sarah loves Jack and Aaron very much and will take good care of them. But, most important to her, she makes them happy. They finished, she hugged JJ, Penelope and Jessica bye. She will see them later at Dave's for dinner.

The four of them returned to Aaron and Sarah's.

They pulled in the drive it is after four. Jack and Dad walked out to greet them. Jack ran to Sarah, "Hi Mom. Grandpa and I have been playing soccer." Then he saw Dylan and all of his attention went to her. They ran into the house.

"Welcome to parenthood." Julie smiled.

"Thank you." She kissed her Dad on the cheek. "Have you two had a good time?"

"Of course. He's my grandson, we always have a great time." He replied.

They go in and Julie fixed the kids and Dad a snack. Julie also, opened a bottle of wine and they all go out on the deck.

"It is really nice out here. I guess this is the calm before the storm." Dad said.

"Dad, you are comparing my wedding to a storm." Sarah teased.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." He quickly said.

They heard the garage door open, "Aaron must be home. I will go check." Actually, Sarah just wanted a few minutes alone with him.

Aaron walked in and saw Sarah standing there, "Hi, beautiful." He kissed her. Then they share a very deep, passionate kiss. "I missed you, today. I couldn't wait to get home."

"I missed you." She said and then kissed him again. "We are sitting on the deck. Want a glass of wine?"

"That sounds good." He said as he was taking off his tie and jacket. And then they walked out and joined the others.

"Hello everyone." He said. Jack and Dylan ran up and gave him a hug. Then they go play soccer.

They told him about their day and visited.

Mom interrupted, "We should be getting ready, it almost 5:30."

Dad said. "I will keep an eye on the kids while everyone is getting ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah said.

They walked into the house; Aaron and Sarah went into their bedroom. He very quietly locked the door. She looked at him. "We have a house full of people, you can't be to careful. Now, come here." He started kissing her and tugging at her clothing.

"We don't have time, we have to take a shower. Of course, we could do it in the shower? Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled.

Aaron laughed softly, "I like the way you think." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. And turned on the shower, they undressed and got in. They stood under the water and passionately kiss. "This is better anyway, do one can hear you scream with excitement with the water running." He started running his hands over her body; he is very aroused. "I so glad you put a bench in here." He sat down and she straddled him. They made wonderful, passionate and wet love. And then they finished their shower. They towel off and she put on her robe, and they both proceed to get ready. He walked out, while she is getting dressed.

He went into the kitchen, "Nice long, relaxing shower." Julie commented with smile.

"Yes, it was." Aaron agreed slightly blushing.

Sarah walked in she is wearing a purple knit dress and looking gorgeous. "You look beautiful. And I love that dress. Now, even more than I did on our first date."

"You remembered. I thought I wore on the first date and I should on our last date. Our last as single people that is." They kiss.

Father Patrick arrived. He and Aaron had met a few times in the last three months. And then Rossi arrived. Dylan came downstairs in an adorable dress. Then came over to say hello to Patrick, whom she refer to as Father Pat. Everyone had some wine and food. and talked about what was going to happen tomorrow night. Then we did a run through. Even though, her Mom would not allow Sarah to walked down the aisle with Dad, because it was bad luck. Once all questions were answered they all headed over to Dave's. As they are leaving, Sarah stopped Dave, and handed him a bag. "Dave, will you see that Aaron get this tomorrow before the wedding."

"Of course, that is one of my duties as the best man." He smiled. Sarah hugged him.

Everyone was already there. Once they arrived, all of them stood around the table, Dave tapped on his wine glass to get everyone attention. "Welcome friends, I'm going to do the introductions. This lovely couple is Claire and Jim Logan, Sarah's parents. This is Julie Barrett and Dylan, the Maid of Honor and the very pretty flower girl." Dylan waved. "And doing the honor of performing the ceremony is Father Patrick Thomason." Dave raised his wine glass. "Sarah and Aaron, we wish you a house full of sunshine, hearts full of cheer, love that grows deeper each day of the year. Love to you both."

"Thank you, all of you so much." Aaron said and kissed Sarah. Everyone cheered.

"Let's eat." Dave said.

They had a wonderful relaxing evening. Dad announced he had arranged for a car service to pick up everyone tomorrow for the wedding. Which was great, that way no one would have to worry about enjoying themselves or parking.

Toward the end of the evening, Patrick stood up and tapped his glass, "Just in case, I don't get to do this tomorrow evening. Aaron, there are things you don't know about Sarah's past. Such as, I was her first kiss, I was nine and she was eight. Don't worry, she very quickly wiped off her cheek and ran home. Also, Sarah, I don't know if you remember this or not. But, when I was ten, I told you that I was going to marry you one day, and tomorrow, I will have the honor of doing that." Everyone laughed. "Aaron, you are a very lucky man, take good care of her." He said very seriously. "Sarah Rose, I have known you since age five, and this is the happiest I have ever seen you. I'm wishing you, Aaron and Jack happiness for the rest of your life. Bless you." He said smiling and raising his glass.

Sarah walked over, kissed and hugged him. "I love you, Patrick."

"I promise, I will take good care of her and always love her." Aaron said shaking his hand and then embracing.

It was an early evening by around 9:30 people were leaving, "Big day tomorrow, we want you to get your rest." Dave said.

"Beside that we are playing golf in the morning." Aaron said.

She elbowed him in the chest "Thanks."

He kissed her. "But we are."

Soon, only ones left were Sarah, Julie, Dylan and Sarah's parents. "Are you ready to go?" Dad asked.

"In a minute, I have to say good night to Jack." Sarah went over and hugged and kissed Jack. "I will see you tomorrow, I will miss you. Love you."

"I love you, Mom. I will see you at our wedding." Jack told her.

Dave looked at everyone, "Why don't we go in the house, and let Aaron and Sarah say good night." They walked into the house.

Aaron sat down in a chair and pulled Sarah down on his lap. They kissed. "I'm going to miss you tonight." She said.

They kissed again, "Honey, I going to miss holding you, tonight; and doing other things to you." He kissed her, a deep, loving kiss. Then he handed her a jewelry box; she opened it. It is a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said taking out of the box. He took it and helped her put it on.

"Jack and I picked it out. That's our wedding gift to you; we love you." He said kissing her.

"And I love both of you." They stood up. "I've got to go, they are waiting on me. Call me in the morning. Aaron, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sarah, I love you, too. And I can't wait until you are my wife." He said with tears in his eyes. They shared another deep kiss, their tongues slipping softly between their lips.

And then with his arm around her they walked into the house. She goes over and hugged Dave, "Thank you for everything tonight. It was wonderful. See you tomorrow. Take good care of my men."

"I will watch over them." Dave said. "Get some rest."

She gave Jack one more kiss, "Thank you for the necklace, I love it. And I love you, sweetie."

"I picked it out, I told Dad you would like it. Love you, Mom." He said.

Aaron walked over and kissed her. "See you tomorrow. Love you." He kissed her, again.

"Love you, too. Call me." She smiled and enjoyed one more kiss. And they left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**_The Big Day. . ._**

Aaron woke up at 6:45 on Saturday morning, he called Sarah "Morning, baby." He said as she answered. "You are up early."

"You know I can't sleep without you. How did you know I wanted your voice to be the first one I heard today?" Sarah asked him.

"Because, I wanted to the first one you talked to this morning. I'm still in bed. I missed having you next to me." He sighed. They talked for a few minutes about the day. "Well, I have to go; we have a 7:45 tee time this morning. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." He said.

"I love you, too. Have a good game. Call me later." Sarah told him. They hung up.

About five minutes later, there is a knock at her bedroom door and then it opened; it is Mom and Julie, "Here your Dad made a Starbucks run before he left to play golf." She said as she handed her the cup and then they climbed into bed with her.

"So, how are we feeling this morning?" Julie asked. "Nervous, you want to back out?"

"I'm not nervous, at all. Don't want to back out. Would like to get it over with. Right now, I'm missing Aaron. But, I already talked to him this morning. He's good." She smiled.

"You already called him?" Mom asked.

"No, he called me." Sarah smiled, "He's missing me."

"You're a morning sex couple aren't you?" Julie asked.

"Julie, what the hell, my Mom is in this bed with us." Sarah said slightly embarrassed.

Her Mom looked at her, "Sarah, it's okay, I have had sex before, even in the mornings. But, you don't have to answer that question."

"Okay, let's get up I need to eat something?" Sarah said.

Julie started laughing, "I knew it."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sarah scolded her. "Mom make Julie to behave."

The three of them walked into the kitchen and Mom fixed them breakfast. They talked about the day and the deliveries. The event company should be here to set up chairs and tables around 9:00. The flowers will be delivered around 2:00, the cake should be delivered around 5:00 and the caterer should be here around 5:30 or so. The ceremony is set to begin at 6:30.

Julie and Sarah decided to go for a run. Mom, of course, will stay at the house to take care of Dylan when she wakes up.

They are gone for about an hour, when they returned Dylan is sitting at the counter having breakfast. Not long after, the event company pulled in the driveway. Sarah walked out and talked with them. And then went over the layout for the wedding. Julie, Mom and Dylan came out. They watched the guys carry the chairs and tables to the backyard. It only took about thirty minutes to get everything set up. They will be back in the morning about 11:00 to pick up everything.

"It's beginning to look like we are going to have a wedding." Mom smiled.

Around 12:30, Dad returned to the house. "How was golf?" Sarah asked.

"Your soon-to-husband had a good game. He's a good golfer." He said with a smile. "I see, the chairs and the tables were delivered, what coming next?"

"The flowers should be here around 2:00." She said.

Mom had made lunch and they took a break. "Thank you, two for everything. And we really appreciate you staying with Jack the next few days. We are looking forward to getting away for a couple days."

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked.

"Aaron and I are going to the beach for a couple of days." Sarah smiled. Thinking she can't wait just to be alone with him.

Her phone rang, "Speaking of Aaron." She said as she walked out on the deck. "Hello." She answered.

"How is your day going?" He asked.

"So far pretty good. Julie and I went for a run. The chairs and tables were delivered and set up. So, everything is moving along. I heard you played well this morning? Maybe not having sex is good for your game." She teased.

"If I have to choose, I will take sex with you every time. I miss you. Wish I was there to help with everything." He said

"What time will you be here?" she asked.

"A little after six; I can't wait to see you in the wedding gown and I can't wait to take it off from you." He laughed.

"How's Jack?" she asked.

"He is out in the backyard kicking the soccer ball around with Dave. Wait I will walk out so you can talk to him." Aaron said.

"Hi Mom; how are you?" Jack asked.

"Fine, Jack. Missing you, but we will be together in a few hours. Go play, you and Dave have a good time. Love you." She said.

"Love you, Mom." Jack replied.

Aaron said, "Well, just wanted to see it everything was going all right. Talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." Sarah replied. She had tears in her eyes as she walked back into the house.

Dad said, "You okay, Sarah?"

"Perfect." She answered with a smile.

Around 2:30 the flowers were delivered. They had them set in the garage and they will place them on the tables later. Sarah's bouquet was gorgeous; it was purple orchids tied with white ribbons. Julie and Dylan would be carrying purple and white orchids tied with a deep purple ribbon. The centerpieces for the tables are a mix of purple orchids and white roses. They also, have two vases of purple orchids to set on the food tables; those were taken in the house and set on the dining table.

"Beautiful flowers." Mom said.

"They truly are. Sarah, maybe you missed your true calling, you should have been a wedding planner." Julie laughed.

Aaron, pulled into the parking garage at the Four Seasons, and got his bag and headed to the front desk. "I have a suite reserved for tonight, Hotchner is the name."

The clerk said, "Yes, here it is. There is a note saying that flowers have been delivered to the suite. They were taken up. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you." Aaron replied. Then finished the checking-in process and went up to the suite on the twenty-first floor. He walked in and opened the drapes it has a fantastic view of Washington. The bouquet of purple orchids was sitting on a table in the entryway. He decided to move them into the bedroom. He sat the bag, which he had packed for them in the closet. Aaron hoped Sarah would be surprised. He just thought they should spend their first night as husband and wife somewhere special. He also, arranged to have a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries delivered; Room Service would be standing by for his call. He called for the car service to pick him up and take him back over to Dave's. They would use the car service to bring them here tonight. He decided to leave his car in the garage, so they can go home in the morning for brunch with the family. From there, they will be heading to the beach for a couple of days.

Sarah phone rang, "Hi, Jessica"

"Hi Sarah, how is everything going?" she asked.

"Quickly, but I haven't panic yet." Sarah replied.

"I was just calling to offer to come over early and help in anyway I can." Jessica said.

Sarah said, "Jessica, I would love that. I know the last hour is going to be total chaos. It so sweet of you."

"Great, I will see you around 5:30." Jessica said.

"See you then." She told her.

"About 4:30, Julie said, "Come on, Dylan you and I need to go get cleaned up." They went up stairs.

Mom turned, "Sarah, you should start thinking about that, also."

"I will." Sarah said, "The cake is here." The bakery truck is pulling in the driveway. They had prepared the table where it would be setup. They brought it in and placed it on the next to the vase of orchids. It was a very simple three-tier, French vanilla cake with raspberry filling between the layers. Decorated very simply, mostly different shades of white the only color was a ribbon of purple connecting the flowers on top. It was very pretty. Aaron had gotten called out of town on a case the day of the tasting, so she and Jack picked out the cake. They were sure he would love it. Also, delivered was a chocolate wedding cupcakes. The day of the tasting, Jack saw a platter of them and thought they would be nice for the wedding. They are very pretty white icing with purple flowers on the top.

It is now 5:15; she was starting to get anxious. Sarah went in and took a long, hot shower. She stepped out and put on her robe and started to dry her hair. Her phone rang. It was Aaron, "Hi" She answered.

"Hi, honey; thank you. The watch is exquisite. I will cherish it, always." He said with a quivering voice. "God, I can't wait to marry you."

"I feel the same way. Can't wait to see you. I have missed you and Jack so much today." Julie walked in the room. "Baby, I got to go. Julie is telling me it is time for me to get dressed for our wedding. I love you."

"I love you. Can't wait to see you." Aaron told her.

Aaron read the note one more time, _Aaron, Happy wedding day! I can't wait to be your wife. I love you. Sarah._

He walked downstairs, all dressed. Dave was fixing Jack's tie. Aaron walked in the room. "You two look really handsome. Sarah will be proud of both of you." Dave said.

Aaron smiled, "Here Jack, this is from your Mom and me. Thank you for all your help with the wedding. We love you."

Jack opened the box, "Wow, an iPad. Thanks."

"Turn it over, we had it engraved for you." Dad informed him. Jack looked at it and read out loud, _To the greatest son in the world. We love you, Mom &amp; Dad._

"Thanks, Dad. Can I call Mom to thank her?" He asked.

"A very quick call, I'm sure she is busy." Dad smiled. He dialed the number and handed the phone to Jack.

"Hello." She quickly answered.

"Hi, Mom. Thank you for the iPad, Dad said I have to hang up. I love you, Bye." Jack handed the phone to his Dad.

"I love you." Aaron told her.

"I love you, too. See you soon." Sarah smiled.

"Jack, run back upstairs and get your socks." Dad told him.

"Nice Rolex." Dave smiled.

Aaron nodded his head, "Wedding gift from my soon-to-be wife. She's wonderful." He laughed. "She had it engraved with _Till There Was You._ After our first date, I sent her a bouquet of orchids, that's what I put on the card.

Jack came running in the room carrying his socks he puts them on and then his shoes. "Time to go. Are we ready?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, we are." Jack said.

"Let's go get married." Dad said.

By 5:30, Julie had finished Sarah's hair and makeup. Jessica walked in the bedroom to say, "Hello."

Sarah hugged her, "Hi Jessica. Thank you so much for helping."

They walked into the kitchen, "Right now, it you could you help Dad put the flower on the tables. He has the list of where they are to be, but he will need help." Sarah told her.

Jessica said, "I will be happy to do that." She smiled and walked into the backyard.

Patrick is walking up the drive. Mom opened the door and hugged him. Sarah stepped out of the bedroom and hugged him. He smiled, "You doing all right?"

"Great, talk to you in a little bit, go in the back and help with the flowers." She told him.

"Still bossy." He teased.

Sarah walked in her bedroom; Julie and Mom have taken her dress out of the bag. Strange, she never pictured herself in a wedding dress. When she started looking, she was seeing herself in more of an evening gown. But, then they saw this one, when she tried it on she knew it was hers. It is a very simple white gown, v-neckline. The bodice had very small simple purple ribbon embroidered in it. And, she was totally against wearing a veil, until she tried it on. "Let's get this on." Sarah said.

The caterer pulled into the garage and started bringing in the food. Mom goes out to direct them. They decided to put Dylan dress on her first. She looked beautiful. "You are going to be the prettiest flower ever." Sarah told her.

Julie looked at Sarah "Time to get dressed."

Sarah smiled and took at deep breath. "Okay." She removed her robe; she is dressed in a very light purple, sexy bra and panties. Julie helped her put her gown on.

"God, you look beautiful." Julie said. Then Julie put her gown on, it is a beautiful shade of purple and it's gorgeous on her.

Dylan said it best, "We are all three very pretty."

With the caterer under control, Mom went back in to the bedroom to check on the girls. She walked in and started to cry. "Mom, stopped it. I don't have time to redo my makeup." Sarah teased. "Are Aaron and Jack here, yet?"

Mom said, "Not yet, but almost everyone else is. Okay, let's do our check."

Sarah shook her head, "Something old, Grandma's charm bracelet; Something new, my necklace; Something borrow, Julie's diamond bracelet; Something blue, Mom you said you would bring that."

She hand her a little blue patch. It belonged to Tommy, her brother, who had died at age 19. It was the patch from his high school baseball uniform. Sarah cried a little, and kissed Mom. "I love you." She stuck the patch in her bra.

Dad knocked on the door, Mom opened it just a little. "Good news, the groom showed up." Dad teased.

Sarah picked up her phone and called Aaron, "Hey, are you in there?" He answered.

"Yeah, thanks for showing up. I love you, see you in about five minutes." She said.

"Great; I love you." He smiled.

Jessica came to the door and told them, everyone has been seated. Sarah said as she opens the door, "Thank you, Jessica for everything."

Jessica replied, "You look so beautiful, Congratulations." They hugged. She went to take her seat.

Dad walked in with tears in his eyes. "She is right, you do look beautiful." Mom is now starting to tear up.

"You both look gorgeous. And I love you both, so much. Thank you for everything." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, it is time." Dad said. "Let's get this over with so we can eat." He smiled.

They have selected, the Bach's Air on the G-String for the wedding processional. The bridal party moved into the living room to wait to begin. Jack came rushing in; he had been standing up front with his Dad. "Hello, Jack." Sarah hugged him

"Mom, you look so pretty." Jack stared at her.

"You look very handsome." She told him. "Do you need something, buddy?"

"No, Dad told me to come in and give you a kiss and tell you we both love you." He said. She knelt down and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, honey; I love both of you, so much. Now, go back to Dad, so we can get marry." She told him.

He smiled and turned and ran back down to his Dad, slightly yelling, "Dad, she looks beautiful." They hear laughter from their family and friends. Mom, nodded to Uncle Woody that it is time to start the wedding. The music started to play.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**_The Wedding. . ._**

Mom walked down the aisle escorted by Dave and taken to her seat. Then Dave took his place beside of Aaron. Then Julie marched down the aisle looking fabulous. She turned to watch Dylan come down next. Dylan does wonderfully, looking totally adorable. She got down to Aaron and he took her hand and held it up while she does a perfect pirouette into her place. That brought a smile to everyone face, including Dylan's.

Dad looked down at Sarah and said, "We are next. Ready?"

"So, ready. I love you." Sarah said.

"I love you, too. You are my baby girl." Dad said with tears in his eyes.

They walked toward the French doors and they stepped out. Everyone stood; Sarah took a deep breath and proceeded down the aisle. She looked at Aaron and smiled; he smiled back. Jack has a huge grin on his face. They stopped; she hugged her Mom, and then continued on to Aaron. She put her hand out; Aaron gently takes it. Dad kissed her on the cheek and took his seat. Sarah leaned down and kissed Jack's cheek.

Sarah and Aaron faced each other, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back. Then he kissed her.

Patrick cleared his throat, "No, it not time for that yet. I will let you know went it is." Everyone laughed. Sarah and Aaron leaned back in for one more kiss. Patrick shook his head.

Patrick started the ceremony with a prayer. Then said, "I believe the Bride and Groom have written vows they would like to share."

"Sarah" Patrick said.

Sarah smiles, "Aaron, when I met you I didn't think I would be standing here with you doing this. But, you are my one and here I stand. Not only getting a wonderful husband, but an awesome son." She put her hand on the side of Jack's face, "I love both of you with all of my heart and always will." He wiped a tear off from her cheek with his fingers.

"Aaron" Patrick nodded with a smile.

"I knew, when I met you that I was going to love for the rest of my life. I didn't understand why; I just knew. It may have been those blue eyes, or that smile. But, I love you. And I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life. By marrying me, you have made Jack and me very happy. We love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

Aaron took his vows, and slid the wedding band on Sarah's finger; with the traditional _And with this ring, I thee wed._ Then he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Patrick cleared his throat, Aaron gave him a smirk.

Sarah repeated her vows, and said _And with this ring, I thee wed_ as she is placing the platinum wedding band upon his finger. She glanced at Patrick and smiles.

Patrick shook his head, then stated, "Go ahead, make it quick one." Sarah gave Aaron a quick kiss. Everyone slightly laughs.

Patrick smiled, "Let us pray." Patrick offered a prayer.

Then he smiled at the couple. "Sarah and Aaron, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, you may now kiss your bride!"

They shared a sweet, but passionate kiss. Then she leaned down and kissed Jack. "I love you, Buddy." She whispered.

"I love you, Mom." He replied.

The couple turns, and starts to walk down the aisle. Playing in the background was _The Beatles' Till There Was You._


	23. Chapter 23 -BABY GIRL HOTCHNER

**Chapter 23:**

**_Baby Girl Hotchner_**

* * *

**_A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, _**

**_hope, a dream of possibilities._**

**_\- Eda J. Le Shan_**

* * *

The team settled in on the jet for the long ride home. They have been in San Diego for the last four days working on a case. Rossi took a seat across from Hotch.

Hotch is on the phone. Rossi heard him say, "I know honey, I will see you in a few hours. I love you very much, too. See you soon."

"How's Sarah?" Rossi asked him.

"She's fine. Going a little crazy, we're at nine days over her due date. She went to see Julie this morning. She doesn't think it will be today. So, she is waiting." Hotch smiled.

JJ questions, "Why won't Julie induce her? I can't imagine how tired she is of being pregnant?"

"The baby hasn't moved into position, yet. So, both Sarah and Julie are trying to wait. She and Jack are going to the park after school to walk. She is hoping that will do it." He laughed.

"Please, tell me that someone other than Jack, with be with her at the park?" Rossi sighed.

"Oh, yeah; her Mom and Dad stay close by, just in case." He told them.

"When I was almost due, my doctor did tell me that making love would sometime start the process." JJ laughed.

"I will mention that to her when I get home. I'm not sure that will be high on her list of things to do." He laughed.

They talked a little while and then tried to get some rest.

_Hotch just sat there and stared out at the clouds. He couldn't imagine that his life would have changed so much in the past two years. He wasn't in a good place at that time, he had some health issues, the woman he was dating left him and he wasn't sure if he was being a good enough Dad to Jack. Then he met Sarah; she had just been appointed the Director of the FBI Training Academy._

_In her first two weeks in that position, they ran into each other a few times at different functions and meetings. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent, charming and highly respected in the Bureau. A few weeks later, she was called in to do the negotiation in a hostage case that they were working. She was amazing, took total control of the situation. He was so impressed; he finally got up the nerve to ask her to coffee and then dinner. He smiled thinking about the fact, that after their first date, he had sent a vase of purple orchids to her office. He knew from that first date, he would love her for the rest of his life. Six months later they we're married. The three of them became a family and now it is growing. Very soon, he hoped._

About ninety minutes later, he moved to the back of the jet and called Sarah, again. "Hi, honey." She answered.

"How are you?" he asked.

"We are at the park. Jack is playing soccer with Grandpa. And I am sitting on a park bench, rubbing my stomach and telling our daughter what a beautiful day it is. I'm hoping she will want to come out and see." She laughed. "Maybe, she is just waiting for her Daddy to get home."

"I will be home in a couple of hours. I love you." He said wishing he was sitting next to her.

"I love you, too. Don't worry about us. We will all be fine." She said.

Hotch walked back up and took a seat. "Anything to report?" Morgan asked.

"No, just waiting." Hotch answered.

"The gestation period for a human can be up to forty-two weeks. And the most common is forty weeks, which is ten months. So, Sarah isn't really that overdue." Reid informed them.

"I wouldn't tell Sarah that, if I was you." Rossi advised him. Hotch smiled.

"Believe me, at this stage in the pregnancy, you don't really care how many weeks. You just want it over." JJ said.

_Hotch listened to the conversation, and thought back to the weekend they conceived. They had gone away for a long weekend alone together in celebration of their first anniversary They arrived late on Thursday night; Sarah had forgotten to pack her diaphragm. She made him promise no sex until they had condoms. He promised, however he broke that promise early the next morning, twice. He smiled. Six weeks later they found out their beach baby was on the way. They were surprised, but overjoyed. _

He looked at his watch; they should be landing in thirty minutes. He would be home in time to see Jack before he went to bed.

He walked in the door; Jack came running. "Dad, you are home. I'm so glad to see you." Aaron hugged him.

"Buddy, it is so good to be home." Aaron kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey" Sarah said walking toward him. "I'm glad you are back."

Aaron put his arms around her and kissed her. "Hi beautiful, how are you doing." He noticed how uncomfortable she was looking.

"Great, my feet are swollen. Nice look isn't it?" She laughed.

Sarah's Mom, Claire, was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. "Sarah, sit down and put your feet up."

"Yes, Mom" She said. Aaron took her arm and helped her over to the sofa and put a couple of pillows under her feet.

He laid his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Hey baby girl, Daddy is home." He said. Sarah smiled.

"Jack, sweetie; time to go get ready for bed." Sarah said.

"Okay, Mom." He replied.

_She smiled. She would never get tired of hearing him call her that, she can still remember the first time. It was a month after they had moved together; he had been away for a week with his Aunt Jessica and when he walked in the door, he ran to her and said, "I've missed you, Mom." She cried every time she thought of that moment. _

"You Okay?" Aaron asked seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones." She replied.

Jack came downstairs and said good night to Grandma and Grandpa.

"Jack, since your Dad is here, he is going to read a story tonight. I think I will just stay down here." Sarah told him with a smile.

"I understand. You need to rest." He came over and kissed her. "I love you, Mom. Goodnight." He patted her baby bump and said "Goodnight, little sister."

"Goodnight, honey. I love you and she does, too. Sweet dreams." She said hugging him.

Aaron returned from catching up with Jack and reading to him. He walked over to Sarah. "Need anything?"

She smiled, "Help getting up, I need to go in the kitchen. I'm hungry."

He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "You are so beautiful and I love you, so much."

"Thanks, I needed that. Now, watch me as I waddle into the kitchen." She laughed.

"Still beautiful." He said with a smile.

They joined her parents in the kitchen; "What do you need, honey?" Her Mom asked.

"A banana and some yogurt, lemon, please. That has been my craving the last few days." Sarah told Aaron.

"Aaron, want something to eat?" Claire asked him.

Jim said, "I'm having a chicken salad sandwich. Claire just made it, and it's really good."

"That does sound good." He said. He made one for himself. The four of them sat at the table and caught Aaron up on their adventures of the last four days.

"Well, this is fun, but it is time for us," Sarah said patting her belly, "to get some sleep."

Aaron said, "Come on, I will go with you." He helped her up. She went in and took a shower and climbed into bed. He took a shower and then joined her.

He picked up _Goodnight Moon_ from the bedside table. Sarah moved to her back, he put an extra pillow behind her head and kissed her. Aaron leaned over and kissed Sarah's very pregnant belly. "Hi Lilly, Daddy's home. I'm going to read you _Goodnight Moon_." He proceeded to read the book, keeping one hand on Sarah's beautiful belly.

_As he was reading, Sarah thought of the night they had agreed on a name. They both knew if the baby were a boy, his name would be Logan, Sarah maiden name. But, at four months they discovered it was a girl. She never dreamed it would be such a process to name their daughter. Nothing either of them came up with seemed to be right. One night, a couple of months later they were lying in bed, both reading over reports and the baby started kicking. They both put down the reports and felt the kicks. _

_"__She needs a name. What about Lilly?" Aaron suggested._

_Sarah smiled, "Lilly Hotchner, I love it." _

_He kissed her, then kissed the kicking baby and said "Hi Lilly." She stopped kicking. _

_"__She likes it." Sarah told him and then added, "I want to name her Lilly Grace, after your Mother." _

_Aaron smiled and his eyes filled with tears, "That would have made her very happy." They kissed. _

_They decided to keep the name between the three of them, Mommy, Daddy and Lilly, until she arrived. _

When he finished her bedtime story, he said, "Good night, Lilly. Daddy loves you."

"She's quiet. I think she must be asleep." Sarah smiled.

"You know," he said running his fingers up her arm, "I was told today, that sex will sometimes induce labor? It may not be true, but maybe it is worth a try." He stated with a smile.

They kissed. "I'm willing, if you are?" Sarah said moving her hand down his body.

They very carefully and gently made love. It was actually a very pleasing experience for both of them. "That was wonderful. I have missed you so much this week. I love you." She said.

"I love you." He smiled. "And Lilly thanks for waiting for Daddy to get home. Now, we need to get some rest."

He kissed her and wrapped his arm around her, well almost around her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Sarah woke up around 6:45 A.M to go to the bathroom. She was in labor. She returned to the bed; twenty minutes later she had another one. Aaron woke up "Everything all right, honey?"

She smiled and kissed him. "The sex must have worked last night. I'm in labor. I have already talked to Julie, she is expecting at the hospital around 9:00. Now, we need to go out and see Jack before he goes to school. I don't want him to know that I'm in labor; I don't want him to worry about me all day. So, we can't mention this right now." Sarah said. "We need to get out there, I have about fifteen minutes before the next pain happens."

They got up and walked out to the kitchen, "Good morning. Grandma fixed me pancakes for breakfast." Jack announced.

"That was nice of her." Sarah said. "Ready for school? It is almost time to go."

Jack grabbed his backpack and put it on. Then walked over and kissee and hugged both of them. "Bye, Mom, bye Dad. See you after school. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. Have a great day." Sarah said and walked him to the door and gave him an extra hug.

"Bye buddy; Love you." Aaron said as Jack and Grandpa left to walk to school.

Her Mom looked over at Sarah, "Are you okay this morning?"

Sarah started to answer, when she had another pain. Aaron and her Mom rushed over. When it was over, Sarah smiled and said, "I'm in labor. I got to go get ready, we are meeting Julie at the hospital at 9:00."

"Honey, anything you need me to do?" Claire asked. She thought my baby is having a baby.

"Not at the moment." She replied. "I love you, Mom." They both started to tear up.

"Come on, honey. We have to get ready." Aaron said taking Sarah's arm.

Aaron and Sarah went into the bedroom. She pulled out a dress to wear and a pair of sandals. She put them on the bed and walked in the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. And turned to walk out, she felt something running down her legs. "Aaron, Mom I need help in here! My water just broke." They both came running in. Mom grab towels and put over the fluid on the floor then got a washcloth so she could wipe off her legs. Aaron took her arm and walked her back to the bed. And helped her get dressed.

Sarah's Dad walked in from taking Jack to school, he saw Aaron standing there with a bag. Aaron smiled and said, "It is time."

"Oh, my god; are you OK?" Dad asked. He took the bag from Aaron. "Here you help her, I will put this in your car."

"Bye," She said kissing her parents, "I love both of you. Thanks for watching Jack. We will be in touch."

On the drive to the hospital, between contractions, Sarah called Dave and put him on speaker, "Dave, good morning. Just thought I would let you know Aaron won't be in today. We are on the way to the hospital."

"That is great news. I will let everyone know. Aaron, keep us updated. Good luck." Dave answered.

"Dave got to go, we are having another pain." Aaron said to Dave as he is hanging up.

They arrived at the hospital and are met by Julie, Sarah doctor and very best friend. Julie gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Aaron answered, "Water broke about twenty minutes ago and contractions are about ten minutes apart." Julie and Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, how are you?" Julie asked.

"Just fine. Let's do this." She answered with a smile.

Julie walked them into a birthing room. She handed Sarah a gown, "Here's your gown. You will be in the birthing bed for now."

"Why are there two beds?" Sarah asked.

"After you have her, you will be moved to the big bed. And the birthing bed is removed. Now, get changed and I will come in and check you. Connie, your nurse will be in to hook up the monitors and IV. She will be with be checking on you until the birth." Julie smiled.

"This is a really nice room." Aaron remarked.

"It pays to have your best friend and the Godmother of this child, as your doctor." Sarah smiled.

Julie walked in and is carrying a beautiful bouquet of purple and pink orchids. Sarah looked at Aaron, "Thank you, honey. They are beautiful."

"The purple ones are for you, the pink for Lilly." He smiled and kissed her.

"We have a name." Julie teased. "It's beautiful. I won't tell anyone."

For the next three hours, Aaron sat by her side and timed her contractions. He kept everyone up-to-date on the progress. In the background, their favorite music was playing, mostly the Beatles.

Julie walked back in and checked on her, "Almost time. Are you still sure about no drugs? Last call."

"Yeah, I am." Sarah smiled.

About thirty minutes later, it was finally time to push.

Aaron bent down and kissed her, "I love you. I love our family."

"I love you." She said kissing him, again.

After, a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Julie announced, "She is here. Come on, Dad, this is your job."

Aaron cut the umbilical cord and placed her on Mommy naked breasts. "She is beautiful." He said with tears running down his face. He kissed Sarah, "I love you. Lilly. And I love your Mommy, too."

Sarah is crying. "She's perfect. Mommy loves you. Aaron, look at our daughter, I love you so much." The baby started to cry a little and fuss.

Aaron rubbed her little back, and says, "Lilly Grace, Daddy's here; you are fine, don't cry. I love you." She immediately stopped fussing and relaxed.

Julie said, "She recognized that voice."

Aaron smiled. "She's Daddy's little girl." He said taking her tiny hand in his.

Over the next thirty minutes, everyone got cleaned up and settled in. Julie cleaned up Lilly, and dressed her new little God-daughter in a little white onesie with a little pink knit cap that had "Jack's Little Sister" monogrammed on it.

"The hat is adorable. Thank you, Julie." Sarah said.

Julie then wrapped Lilly in a dark pink blanket and handed her to Daddy. Julie walked over and hugged Sarah, and then left the room. Aaron was holding her. She looked so tiny in his arms. He came over and sat on the bed next to Sarah. They couldn't believe how much they loved this little girl. About ten minutes later, Connie came in and told them the family was in the waiting room. Aaron walked out and brought in Jack to meet his little sister. Aaron lifted him onto the bed next to Mom and baby.

"Jack this is your little sister, Lilly Grace." Aaron said and they both had tears on their cheeks.

"She's so pretty. Hi Lilly, I'm your big brother, Jack. We are going to have so much fun together." He said as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Julie gently knocked on the door, "I came in to take pictures of this happy family."

A few minutes later Aaron sent a text, along with a few pictures to family and friends. It read:

**_Announcing the arrival of Lilly Grace._**

**_May 20th • 2:25 PM • 6 pounds 7 ounces • 19 inches_**

**_She is beautiful._**

**_Welcomed with love by Mommy, Daddy_**

******_and Big Brother Jack. _**

**_Love, The Hotchners_**


	25. Chapter 25 - HOLIDAYS at the HOTCHNERS

**Chapter 25:**

**Holidays at the Hotchners**

* * *

**_"_****_Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!_**

**_What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. _**

**_What if Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"_**

**_― _****_Dr. Seuss_****_, _****_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!_**

* * *

On her flight home, Sarah finalized all of her reports on the last few days. The Department of Justice had asked her to interview children that were involved in a kidnapping case. The kidnapping took place on the Arapaho Reservation in Oklahoma, the DOJ asked the Tribal Council to let her speak with the children under the supervision of the Shaman. It was a long couple of days, but also very fascinating.

The announcement was made that they would be landing within fifteen minutes. She looked at the time, it was a little after ten. Her thoughts go to Aaron and the kids. She had missed them so much and was very glad that she would soon be home.

As she pulled into the garage, she noticed how chilly it is for the end of September. She quietly opened the door and walked into the house. She heard the television on in the family room. She set her bags down and peeked into the room. Sarah saw Aaron lying on the sofa with sixteen-month old Lilly on this chest, both are sound asleep.

As she walked in Aaron opened his eyes, "Shh." She said leaning down and kissing him. She rubbed Lilly's back, her blue eyes slowly opened. "Mommy, Mommy." Lilly sat up quickly and reached for her. "Hi, sweetie. I missed you." Sarah said kissing her.

Aaron kissed her, "Welcome home, glad you are back." He said.

"I missed you, too. Come on, let's get this child to bed." She said going him a kiss.

She carried Lilly in to her crib and put her down, they both give her kisses.

"I love you, baby. Sweet dreams." Sarah said while covering her up and putting Lulu, her favorite bear next to her. Their adorable little girl drifts off to sleep. They walk out of the room.

"God, I missed you." Aaron said grabbing her.

"You missed me or are you glad I'm back to take care of the kids? Did you have a problem getting Lilly to sleep tonight?" She questioned him.

"No, I put her to bed, then she woke up a little after nine calling for you. I put some lotion on her gums and then we fell asleep on the sofa. And to answer your question, a little of both; but mostly, because I love you." He replied with a smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She told him and headed to the bedroom. He walked in picked up her bags, and followed her.

Aaron got in bed, Sarah showered and walked out in a t-shirt.

"How was your case?" He asked.

"Interesting; the kids were so sweet. I think they will all recover from this experience in time." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"That is good. We did fine here. But, don't leave us, again. At least not until Lilly has cut all of her teeth." He teased putting his hand on the back of her neck.

"Oh, I may have something to help with that." She opened her bag and pulls out a little box. "The Shaman of the tribe, was this an amazing woman in her eighties. Her wisdom was astounding, the more I talked with her the amazed I was. She was a great woman. Anyway, I was telling her about Lilly cutting her molars. And she gave me this." Sarah pulled out a little bag of herbs. "You are supposed to steep a little of it in hot water and then when it cools rubbed it on the gums." She told him.

"Is it safe?" Aaron asked a little skeptical.

"Yes, it is a mixture of chamomile, pasque flowers and cloves. She assured me they have used for centuries. Nothing poisonous, but I plan on talking to Julie about it and running through the lab for analysis before I try it." Sarah explained.

"That is good. I wouldn't want you giving our daughter peyote." He smiled. "What is the rock?" he asked seeing it is the box with the herbs.

"It's _ammolite_, an organic gemstone_. _This is where it gets a little strange or magical, I'm not sure which one. The Shaman gave it to me right before I left, according to her it will protect me and my baby during the pregnancy and birth." She said with a smile.

"Is there something you want to share with me?" Aaron asked.

"Oh no, oh no; I explained to her that I wasn't pregnant and wasn't planning on becoming pregnant, but she just smiled and told me to keep the stone. So, we have to be careful or just give up sex." Sarah laughed.

"We will be careful. Now come here." Aaron said grabbing her and pulling her t-shirt off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

It's the beginning of November, everyone is gathered at the Hotchner's to celebrate Aaron's birthday. They ate, drank and enjoyed the evening. Around midnight everyone had gone home.

"Did you enjoy your party? It's a fun group, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

Aaron smiled and put his arm around her, "Yeah, thank you. I think everyone enjoyed my party. But, now I want a private party with just to two of us." They kissed.

"I think that can be arranged." She teased. "Go to bed. I'm going to check on Lilly. Then I'll be in." She said passionately kissing him.

Sarah walked into the bedroom, Aaron is in bed.

"Lilly all right?" He asked.

"She's beautiful." She replied.

"Just like her Mom." He said with love.

She went into the bathroom, "Damn." She said.

"What's wrong, hon?" Aaron asked quickly.

She walked in to the room, "As you know, Julie made me go off the pill for a couple of months, which I did two days ago. And I forgot to pickup my diaphragm at the pharmacy, today. Do we have condoms?" She said hating to ask.

"I will check?" he said sounding a little disappointed. He held one up, "Our last. So, we better make it good." He teased.

She dimmed the lights and got into bed. "So, birthday boy, what do you want tonight?" she asked kissing him and gently tickling his lips with her tongue.

They kiss very passionately, "I want you." He said running his hands down her body.

"Good answer." She said as she moved down and teased him with kisses all over his body. Then she teased him with her tongue.

"God, that feels so good. Wait a minute." He said as he sat up. "Now, come here." He ordered.

Sarah straddled him, wrapping her legs behind his back. They are sat face to face; they kissed. He kissed her neck and her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair while tickling his ears with her tongue. Then, he guided her body on to his extremely aroused penis.

"Oh, god." He whispered as her body engulfed his penis.

She slowly leaned back and laid her head between his legs. She rocked her body in very slow movements, the sensations going through their bodies are amazing. Aaron's hands are on her waist and he stared into her beautiful blue eyes; he smiled and thrust a little harder and deeper. They climaxed together.

"My god." She sighed as he pulled back up against his chest.

They kissed a few times, she collapsed in his arms.

"Not too bad for an old man?" He teased.

"Baby, it was wonderful. I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you. And I'm glad you are still practicing yoga." He laughed.

Aaron tightly held her, both realized how lucky they were to have each other and how much they loved each other.

At 6:00 the next morning, Sarah got up to use the bathroom. As she walked back in she saw that Aaron has rolled over to her side of the bed. She went around to crawl in on the other side; then she noticed the unopened condom on his nightstand. She slid in bed and hit Aaron on the shoulder, he rolled over.

"What's the hell." He said trying to wake up.

"Honey, look what I just found." She said holding up the condom.

"Oh, I must have forgotten, I'm getting old. And it was my birthday." He said with a sheepish grin. "Tell you what" he said sliding his hand on to her ass, then kissing her. "I promise I will use it this morning."

"You better." She said kissing him.

He opened the package and put in on. "Happy?" he asked.

"Not, yet; but, I'm hoping to be very soon." She teased as they started kissing.

"I will make you very happy." He promised as he slides on top of her.

And then they are interrupted by Lilly's cries, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy."

Aaron rolled off from her.

"And that, my dear, is why we use condoms." Sarah commented as she gets out of bed and put on her robe.

He shook his head and removed the condom, he laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

The next month was busy for the Aaron and Sarah. The BAU had been called out on five cases, for one of them they were gone for six days. And with it being the end of the quarter at the Academy, it was an extremely demanding time for Sarah. Plus she was starting the interviews for the applicants for the Academy. And of course, the holidays are coming up.

Aaron is out of town on a case, Sarah walked in the door.

Jack greeted her, "Hi Mom, glad your home. I'm hungry."

"Well thanks, son, happy to see you, too." She teased.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mom. Sorry." He said.

"I know, babe. Here take this in the kitchen." She said.

"Great, Italian tonight." Jack said with a smile as he looked in the bag.

"Yes, go ahead and set the table, please." She told him.

Sarah walked into the family room, Ellen, the nanny, is playing blocks with Lilly.

"Hello, Sarah." Ellen says getting up.

Lilly saw her and ran to her, "Mommy home." She said.

Sarah picked her up and kissed her. "Hi, Lilly. Are you and Miss Ellen having fun?"

"It's time for her to leave, say bye, Lilly." Sarah said, Lilly waved bye and smiled.

"Bye, Lilly. See you tomorrow. Bye, Sarah." She said.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow, Ellen." Sarah closed the door.

They walked into the kitchen, Jack had set the table and had poured milk for him and Lilly.

"Thank you, Jack. You are so much help to me." Mom said.

The three of them had just sat down to dinner, when Dad walked in the door. He kissed Sarah, then Jack and Lilly. Then he got his food and enjoyed dinner with his family for the first time in four days.

During the next couple of weeks, the chaos began to quiet down. The caseload on the BAU slowed, and the Academy was getting ready for winter break. Finally, Aaron and Sarah could take a break and prepare for Christmas.

They spent the weekend putting up the Christmas tree and decorating their home, with the help of Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Dave. It was nice to have family time. This will be the first Christmas that Lilly has somewhat of an understanding of the holidays and Jack is adding new things to his Christmas list everyday.

Five days before Christmas, the kids were fast asleep; Aaron and Sarah had finished wrapping gifts and putting under the tree.

"Do you think we buy them too much?" Sarah asked.

"Probably, but they are good kids." Aaron said.

"Here, I have something for you. Open it now." She smiled.

"An early Christmas gift?" He asked.

"More like a late birthday gift." Sarah laughed.

They sit down on the sofa. He opened the wrapped box, and pulled out a roll of paper tied with a ribbon.

"What's this?" He untied it and looked at the paper.

It was an ultrasound photo. He looked at Sarah, tears in his eyes and kissed her.

"Daddy, are you ready for number three?" Sarah asked with tears running down her face.

"Yes. I love you and I love our kids." He leaned in and kissed her. "When did you find out? How far along are you?" he asked.

"Seven weeks; remember your birthday? I went to see Julie on Thursday, she did the ultrasound." Sarah told him. "I had my suspicions, I started feeling nausea in the last week and I have been tired."

"How do you feel about it?" He asked.

"Shocked, at first. But, so happy, we have a wonderful family and why not add to it. And we make beautiful children." Sarah said kissing him.

"I agree with that. I'm thrilled." Aaron said smiling and hugging Sarah.

"I want to keep it between us, for the next five or so weeks. If we can?" She said.

"We will. Did you hear the heartbeat?" he asked staring at the ultrasound photo.

"Julie did. I didn't want to until you were with me. So, she said to call her and came home. Will this week work for you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm free tomorrow morning." Aaron replied kissing her.

"I'll call her first thing." Sarah said smiling.

"I have something for you. Be right back." He said getting up and going to the bedroom. He returned and handed her a box. "This was supposed to be one of your Christmas gifts, but I think you should have it now. Sorry, it's not wrapped. I just picked it up today."

"That's all right. Are you sure you want me to open it." She asked.

"Yes. You will see why." He said.

Sarah opened the box and pulled out a beautiful platinum bracelet. She looked at it and began to cry. Aaron had taken the ammolite stone given to her by the Shaman and had it set in the bracelet.

"I didn't think we were going to get pregnant," he rubbed his hand over her abdomen. "but I knew you had an attachment to the stone because it was from the Shaman. So, I thought it would be a special Christmas gift for you."

"God, the Shaman was right. Honey, I love it. Thank you. I love you, so much." She said putting on the bracelet.

"I love you, too. Let's go to bed." He said with a smile.

They make love, after he is held her."I'm tired. I love you." Sarah whispered.

Aaron leaned down and kissed her belly, "I love both of you." He whispered.

The couple fells asleep in each other's arms.

Four nights later, on Christmas Eve, they gathered in the family room; the fireplace was ablaze and the Christmas tree was shining. Jack and Lilly both were dressed in their new Christmas pajamas. Mom sat down on the sofa beside of Dad, Lilly climbed up on her lap, holding her favorite teddy bear; Jack had settled in next to Dad.

"Are we ready?" Dad asked.

Everyone agreed that they were. Dad began reading _T'was the Night Before Christmas_. Sarah observed her family, Jack was listening intently to the story, Lilly was pointing at the pictures; and Aaron was cheerfully reading. You could see in his eyes how much he loved his family. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled at the thought that next year, one more child would be listening to this story.

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

_-Clement Clarke Moore,_

_T'was the Night Before Christmas_


	28. Chapter 28 - EARLY ARRIVAL

**Chapter 28:**

**Early Arrival**

* * *

_There's no vocabulary for love within a family, love that's lived in but not looked at, _

_love within the light of which all else is seen, _

_the love within which all other love finds speech. This love is silent._

_-T.S. Eliot-_

* * *

Hotch rushed out of his office and announced, "Sarah has been in a car accident. She on her way to the hospital; I've got to go."

Dave ran down the stairs, "I'm going with you." He shouted. Then he looked at the team, "I will stay in touch." He assured them.

When Dave caught up with Aaron, he is on the phone with Julie, Sarah's doctor and best friend. "Julie's on her way to the hospital" Aaron said

"I'm driving." Dave told him. "What happened?"

"From what I know, Sarah, Lewis and Carson were returning from a meeting. A car ran a red light rammed Carson's SUV in the side. She was in the backseat, and was unconscious when the squad got there." He said with anguish in his voice.

Dave pulled in front of the entrance of the ER, Aaron jumped out and ran to the desk. "Sarah Logan Hotchner, she was just brought in from a car accident. She's pregnant." He frantically explained to the nurse.

"This way" She instructed.

They walked down the hallway, he walked in; Sarah opened her eyes.

"I'm all right. And Julie is checking on him." She said with tears running down her face. He kissed her.

"Everything will be fine. How are we, Julie?" he asked.

Julie started to update him, when Sarah screamed, "Wait! Where is my bracelet, my stone? I need it, I had it on; find it for me, please." Tears are pouring down her face.

"It is okay. We will find it." Aaron said trying to calm her down.

_This wasn't just any bracelet to Sarah. Last September, she was sent to interview children on the Arapaho Reservation. The Shaman of the tribe gave her a stone, an ammolite; she told Sarah __that it would protect her and the baby during the pregnancy and birth. At that time Sarah had no plans of having another child. But, life is full of surprises; three months later she discovered she was pregnant. For Christmas, Aaron surprised her by having the stone set in a bracelet and it has been off her wrist since._

"Aaron, looked in the bag on the table." Julie said.

"Found it." Aaron said urgently. He walked over and fastened it around Sarah wrist and kissed it. He held her hand; she pulled his hand over to her chest. "Sarah, calm down everything will be fine. Our baby will be fine. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you, too." Sarah said squeezing his hand.

"I'm just getting ready to do the ultrasound. She is having contractions. But it may not be labor, they could have been brought on by stress of the accident." Julie told him. "Let's see what we have." She began the ultrasound. "Everything looks fine, the placental isn't showing any damage. The heart rate is good." She turned on the sound. Sarah and Aaron listen to their son's heartbeat. With tears in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her.

"At this point, I'm going to admit you, so we can monitor the contractions." Julie said.

Just then Sarah had another one. Julie timed it and Aaron held her hand. After it was over,

Julie continued, "You are at thirty-five weeks, I'm not going to try to stop the contractions. My guess is when you get some rest and calm down they will stop. As a precaution, I'm going to administer a corticosteroid; it will help the baby's lungs developed and get stronger. But, the goal is to keep him in there as long as possible." Julie added with a smile and taking Sarah's hand.

"Worst case scenario?" Sarah asked directly.

"We do a C-Section and he's delivered a little early. Don't worry about that now. I'm going to be watching over you and my Godson." Julie promised putting her hand on Sarah's tummy. "Let's me get you admitted. I will be right back." She said walking out of the room.

Aaron kissed her, "You heard Julie everything is fine; including our son." He told her quietly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, but he would be over month early." Sarah murmured. She was just starting to absorb everything that Julie told them and started to cry. Aaron held her. "Oh, god." She laid her hand on her stomach.

"Having a contraction?" he questioned. She nodded her head. "I love you." He whispered.

Julie and a nurse walked in. "Aaron, Room 515; we will get her set up. Jim, Claire and Dave are in the waiting room; you may want to go talk to them. See you all upstairs." Julie said.

"I love you." He nodded and kissed Sarah.

"I love you, too." Sarah smiled.

They took her up to the room and get her settled in the bed. Julie started IV fluids hoping that would help to calm her contractions. And they connected the fetal monitors. Julie watched everything for a moment. "He looks good." She said with a smile.

"It's not too early for him? You would tell me if it was, right?" Sarah inquired.

"Another few weeks would be better. But, as I have told you he is a big boy and the corticosteroids will help. You have nothing to worry about. We just have to keep an eye on you for a couple of days. After an accident there is always a danger of placental abruption. I'm going to take good care of both of you. I love you two." She remarked. Just then a nurse walked in carrying a syringe, "Now, I need to inject this in your hip." Julie said with a laugh.

Aaron, along with her Mom and Dad walked in the room. Her parents came over to the bed, and kissed her.

"We're fine. Want to hear your grandson's heartbeat?" She questioned.

Julie turned on the volume. Her Mom started to cry. "Your grandson will be just fine." Julie assured them.

"Where's Dave?" Sarah asked.

"He went back to the office. He said to tell you he would stop by later." Aaron smiled and kissed her. She squeezed his hand with a contraction.

"That one hurt." She said with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" Mom asked.

"Take care of Jack and Lilly for us. Can you bring them over to see me? I have to see Jack, he will be worried about me." Sarah pleaded. Dad glanced over at Julie.

"That's fine. A short visit though, you need to rest." Julie ordered.

"I will guarantee that." Dad nodded.

They visited for a while, Julie pretty much repeat everything to them about Sarah's condition.

"Well, we need to go, Jack will be home before too long. If you need anything, call us." Dad ordered.

"We will. Thank you for being there for Jack and Lilly." Aaron said.

"Mom, will you bring me some clothes? I haven't packed a bag, yet. I thought I would have time to do that." Sarah sighed.

"Sure, I love you and we will see you both later." Mom said. They both kissed Sarah.

"See you later. Love you." Sarah told them.

She had a couple of more contractions, and napped a little. Aaron sat beside of her bed held her hand.

There was a knock at the door; Dave peeked in "Hello." He was carrying a huge bouquet of flowers."From the team." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, Dave. The flowers are beautiful. Thank everyone for me." Sarah said.

"How are you three doing?" he asked.

"I'm hanging in there; having contractions. Julie is hopeful that they will stop on their own. Other than that, he looks good. So, now we wait." Sarah answered.

"No, other problems from the accident?" He asked.

"A couple of bruises nothing too serious." Sarah commented.

"I checked on Lewis and Carson, they are both fine. Just banged up." He informed them.

"That's good, I got a voice mail from Carson, but I haven't had time to answer it yet." Aaron told him.

"I will call him for you. Is there anything either of you need?" He asked sincerely.

"Thanks, Dave. At the moment, I think we have everything covered. Claire and Jim are staying with the kids." Aaron shared him.

"Well, kiddo get some rest. I will check in on you tomorrow. Love you." Dave told Sarah kissing her goodbye.

"Love you, too. Tell everyone thanks for the flowers." She smiled.

"I need to talk to him for a moment. Be right back." Aaron said.

As he walked back in the room he can tell that she is in the middle of a contraction. He grabbed her hand, she squeezed and then slowly released. He noted the time and length of the contraction.

"They seem to be getting a little shorter." He said with encouragement.

"You missed half of it, but I hope so I need three more injections of corticosteroids in the next 36 hours for his lungs. He needs to stay where he is for a couple of days at least." She rubbed her belly.

Aaron got a text, "The kids are here." He said.

"Bring Jack in first, I just need to talk to him for minute." She requested. He nodded. She and Jack had a very special relationship, and she knew he would stress out over all of this.

Jack walked in and over to the bed, he started to cry. "Jack, I'm fine. Come up here." Mom assured him. He got up on the bed beside of her. She hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, I have some bruises, but nothing serious. They have to make sure the baby is okay. We both got banged around a little in the accident. So, I need to stay here a couple of days. You are not to worry; Julie is taking great care of us. And you can come and see me. Grandma and Grandpa are going to staying with you and Lilly. So, you may have to help a little with Lilly." She told him.

"I will, she can be a handful." He agreed.

She kissed him on the side of the head. "Jack, I love you so much." Mom whispered.

"I love you." He smiled.

About that time the rest of the family walked in, "Mommy, Mommy." Lilly yelled as Daddy carried her over and put her on the bed.

"Hi baby, how are you? Did you have fun day?" Sarah asked the two-year old.

"Drew pictures, sky is blue." She smiled.

"Wow, can wait to see that one. Did you have dinner?" Mommy continued.

"Chicken Good. Read book?" Lilly said.

"What book?" Mommy questions.

"I brought this, I know you read it to the baby at night." Jack said with a smile.

"So sweet of you, Jack, okay, but then it is time for you to go home." She said.

Mommy reads _Goodnight Moon_, to everyone in the room including a nurse and Julie who just happened to walk in.

Lilly grabbed her Mommy's neck and hugged her very tightly, "Love Mommy." She whispered.

"Mommy loves Lilly." Mommy told her and gave her a kiss. Daddy picked his little girl up.

Jack kissed and hugged her, "I love you, Mom and my little brother." He added.

"We both love you very much." Mom said.

"Jack, would you like to hear your little brother's heartbeat?" Julie offered.

"That would be awesome." He replied with a smile. Julie turned on the volume. "Wow, he has a fast heartbeat." Jack noticed.

"That is normal for a baby, he and your Mom are doing just fine." Julie said reassuring him. "Now, she needs to rest. So, I think it time everyone leaves." She said nicely.

They all say they goodbyes, Lilly cried a little. But, her Daddy carried her out to the elevator. "See everyone tomorrow. Love you all." Sarah sighed.

"I need to examine you." Julie said as she is folded back the blankets. She proceeded to do an internal exam. "Well, you are not dilated, that's good. And the contractions are farther apart. Let's be happy about both. Someone will be in around 2:00 A.M to give you another dose of corticosteroid. And I am also, going to order a low dose of Ambien to help you rest tonight. I will see you first thing in the morning. If you need me I'm a phone call away." Julie promised.

"I know, now go home and take care of your kids. How are they?" Sarah asked.

"Dylan is busy with ballet. And Avery is so adorable. Of course, what else can she be at five months old? We will all have to get together sometime soon. Well, love you." Julie told her. They hugged.

"Love you. See you tomorrow, sweetie. Thanks for taking such good care of us today." Sarah said.

She passed Aaron coming in, "How are they?" he asked.

She gave him the update on the latest exam, "Both of you should try to get some rest. Call me if you need me." She said. They hugged.

"Thanks, again. Kiss the kids for us." He smiled as he walked back into Sarah's room.

Aaron quietly walked over to the bed, "I'm not asleep. Just resting my eyes." She whispered. He kissed her on the forehead. "The nurse gave me Ambien, so hopefully I will sleep. I was thinking about how easy this pregnancy had been. I mean other than morning sickness in the beginning. I just want him be healthy." She said with tears in her eyes.

Aaron sat down on the bed beside of her and took her hand, "Finn will be fine. He comes from strong stock." He teased.

"Finn? As of last night you were still unsure about that name." She reminded him.

"Today, I like it. It's a good strong name for our little boy." Aaron kissed her. "Now, go to sleep."

She closed her eyes; another contraction is beginning. He held her hand and times it. "They are getting shorter." He commented hoping to make her feel better.

"And not as strong, I love you." She said as she fell asleep.

"I love you and Finn." He whispered. She smiled.

He pulled the chair up beside of the bed and held her hand. Then just watched her, he can't believe how lucky he is to have Sarah and the kids. He dozed on and off. Around 2:00, the nurse came in, Aaron stood.

"You're fine; I just need to give her corticosteroid injection." The nurse said.

Sarah opened her eyes, "Something wrong?"

"No, she is here to give you an injection." Aaron assured her.

With help from Aaron she rolled to her side. The nurse completed the injection and left. "Thanks." Sarah told her. She rolled back over, Aaron covered her back up and she fell back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Around five, Julie peeked in; Aaron quickly woke up. "Morning" She whispered. She walked over and checked the monitors, she smiled. They walked out in to the hall. "It looks like her contractions have stop, her blood pressure and other vitals are good; the baby's looks healthy. She will get two more doses of corticosteroids in the next twenty-four hours. And get some rest and eat something. If everything continues to improve I will released her in the morning." Julie told him.

"That is good. What are the chances of delivering early or of placental abruption?" He questioned.

"With the accident, there is a chance of both. Placental Abruption could still happen, so we will closely monitor any changes." She informed him.

"What should we be watching for?" He asked.

"She could have some pain, but if she started to have any bleeding; I would want to see her immediately. Well, I have a baby to deliver. I will stop back in and see you two later." Julie told him.

"Thank you, Julie." He said giving her a hug.

He walked back in Sarah is still asleep. He went over to the window and checked his phone.

"Hey, honey." She was watching him.

"Morning, babe. How do you feel?" he said kissing her.

"A little sore. Has Julie been in? How's our son?" She asked glancing over at the monitor.

"Yes, she will be back later. Your vitals are good. Your contractions have stopped. Our baby looks healthy. She was very please. Said you need to rest and eat today." He assured her with a smile.

Sarah smiled and took a breath. And buzzed for the Nurse, she needed to go to the bathroom. A Nurse came in, unhooked the baby monitor and helped her to the bathroom. Then got her back in bed, and reattached the monitor.

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" She sighed.

The nurse turned on the sound; Sarah smiled listening to the rhythm of her baby's heartbeat and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Okay, thank you." Sarah smiled. Aaron walked over and kissed her. "I needed to make sure he was still in there this morning." Sarah smiled..

"Hand me my phone, please?" she asked. "Hi Mom, how are our kids?" she smiled as her Mom answered.

"Just finishing up breakfast. Just a moment, I'll put you on speaker. Kids, your Mommy and Daddy." Grandma said holding the phone in front of them

"Hi, sweeties. Dad and I are calling to tell you to have a good day and we love you." She said.

"When are you coming home?" Jack asked.

"Probably in the morning; but, both of you are coming to see me this evening. So, bring us a new book to read." Mom replied.

Jack continued to tell them about his schedule today at day camp. And they could hear Lilly, yell "Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, have a good day. We love both of you." Mommy said.

"Bye Mom and Dad; love you." Jack said.

"Bye, bye; love. " Lilly screamed.

"Let me talk to talk to Grandma." Sarah told them.

"Hi Sarah, how are you." Mom asked. "Good, and so is the baby. The contractions have stopped. The baby looks good. I will probably be released tomorrow. Thank you for staying the kids. We love you." Sarah said.

"Get some rest. I will be in later to see you. Love you." Mom replied.

"Mom could stay with me this afternoon, while you go home get some rest, something to eat and pick up the kids to visit me. Then they can take them home." She suggested.

"We will see." Aaron said with a nod.

They brought in her breakfast in, and set it on the table. Aaron picked up the container of milk, "Want this?" he teased knowing she hates milk. He drank it. He opened the jelly and spread it on the toast for her. She ate most of it and she did eat the banana.

"Where is my stuff?" she asked. He pulled her briefcase out of the closet and set it on the bed next to her. She dug down to the bottom of it and pulled out a herb teabag. Aaron walked out to the nurse station and got her a cup of hot water.

The rest of the morning was quiet, they both napped on and off during that time. Around 11:00, Dave and the team called to check up on her. It was a nice to talk to them; it gave Sarah and Aaron a break from everything that was happening.

They brought in her lunch tray, she picked at it. And then took a nap. Aaron spent that time reading over reports.

Around 2:00, Julie came in and gave Sarah her corticosteroid injection. She checked all the monitors and removed her IV. Then pulled up a chair to visit.

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Aaron asked her.

"I can be." Julie said.

"Well, Claire will be here in about thirty minutes, so I'm going to run by the office and then home for a little while. See you a little later with the kids. I love you." He kissed Sarah.

"Good idea, try to take a nap. Love you." Sarah said as he walked out the door.

Julie and Sarah enjoyed just having some time to talk. "Julie promise if any happened and a choice has to made between me and the baby; that you would save him. Before you say it, I know that won't happen. But, I need you to make that promise to me." Sarah pleaded.

"As your doctor, I will make that promise. As your best friend and doctor, that will not happen. Even in the worst case scenario we would do a C-Section, and both of you would be fine. I love you, but you stress out too much; stop doing that he doesn't like it." Julie ordered.

Mom walked in carry a container of tomato soup. "Aaron called and said to pick you up some soup. I was going to anyway." She laughed.

"I know, but he has micro-manage everything." Sarah shared.

"Yes, we all know that. You two are well matched, you do it, too. He has been gone over an hour, I'm amazed he hasn't called you." Julie teased.

"He is at his office, that will keep him busy." Sarah told them. The three of them visited for a little while; Julie has to left to check on a patient. Mom told Sarah about the kids and of course, how wonderful they are.

"If you want us to stay when you get home, we can do that. It is not a problem." She assured her.

"We might have you do that, Julie wants me to have bed rest as much as possible for the next week." Sarah told her.

"We will plan on staying. To tell you the truth, your Dad and I enjoy being with the kids. He loves hanging around with Jack, and spoiling Lilly." She laughed.

"That made me feel better. They can be a big job, and I'm adding another one. I must be crazy." Sarah teased. "I am going to have Kathy come over to go over work with me for a couple of hours for a few days. And I talked with Ben Carson, my Assistant Director, and he will be stopping by. He will be in charge while I'm on leave. Of course, I will still talk to him everyday, so everything will work out." Sarah shared.

"Have you discussed all of that with Aaron? I can't imagine he will be happy about you working." Mom remarked.

"Not yet, but, it is work, he will understand." She laughed.

Her phone buzzed, "Hi honey. I'm fine." She immediately said.

"Good, here say hello to our daughter." He urged.

"Hello Lilly." She said.

Lilly screamed, "Hi Mommy."

"She's busy coloring. Is your Mom there? Tell her thanks for making us dinner." Aaron said.

"That was nice of her." Sarah smiled.

"Grandpa, the kids and I should be over in a couple of hours. Have you eaten?" he questioned.

"Mom brought me soup, I don't need anything; except you and the kids. See everyone later. Love you." She sighed.

"Okay, beautiful. I love you, too." He commented. He could tell she was feeling better today.

Sarah napped for a little while in the afternoon, and her Mom read. They brought in Sarah's dinner tray around 5:30. She picked over the food and ate some of the veggies.

"What do you want to eat tomorrow?" Mom offered.

"Anything you fix will be fine." Sarah quickly said. "But could we have mashed potatoes? That sounds really good." She whined.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Her Mom answered with a smile.

Around 6:15, in walked the family. Her Mom and Dad walked out in the hallway to give them some time together.

"Mommy. Mommy." Lilly yelled and smiled. Aaron put her on the bed next to Sarah.

"Hi, baby." Mommy rubbed her back and kissed her.

Jack came over to the other side of the bed. "Hello, Buddy. So good to see you." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey, I'm here." Aaron said kissing her.

"Give Mommy the gift we bought for her, Lilly?" Jack ordered his little sister.

"Bear." Lilly said and handed Mommy a little white teddy bear.

Jack gave her a card to go with it. She opened it; they all had signed their own name, in Lilly case a scribble. "Thank you all so much, I love you." She cried.

Jack told her about his day. And of course, Lilly had a lot to tell her.

"Where did Grandpa and Grandma go?" Mommy asked, "Jack, see if they are in the hallway, please?"

Jack walked to the door and the three of them came in; her Dad came over and kissed her. "How are you doing, Sarah?"

"Much better, now. And your new grandson is doing great." She said with a smile.

"Good, you are coming home to us tomorrow?" he said.

"According to Julie.." Sarah replied.

Just then Julie walked in, "I thought it was family time. Didn't want to miss the story." She said smiling. She talked with everyone, "Dylan said to tell everyone hi. Speaking of that, would it be okay if we all came over and visit with you this weekend." She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jack said very excited.

"You know you don't have to ask. You are family." Sarah uttered. She knew that Julie just wanted to check in on her.

"Can we hear the baby's heartbeat?" Jack requested.

"Sure" Julie turned on the volume.

"He seemed happier today and he's kicking me a lot more." Mommy said. Jack laughed.

Julie turned off the volume and said, "Now, it is story time."

Lilly settled down beside of her Mommy, and cuddled the new bear. Jack scooted up on the edge of the bed. Sarah started to read, Bedtime for Baby Star. By the time she got to No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far. I'll love you forever because you'll always be my baby star. Lilly was fast asleep. Sarah leaned over and kissed the top of her head then did the same to Jack.

Grandpa walked over and kiss Sarah goodnight. "I love you, honey. See you tomorrow. Do you want me to take Lilly?" He said.

"No, I will carry her out to the car for you." Aaron said.

He kissed Sarah and then starts to pick up his little girl; Mommy kissed her one more time and whispered "Love you, baby."

Daddy carrying a sleeping Lilly headed out to the parking garage with Grandpa. Jack decided to wait and walked out with Grandma. He hugged and kissed Mom one more time.

"I love you, Jack. Sweet dreams." Mom said to him. He put his hand on Mommy's tummy.

"Goodnight little brother; he kicked me." Jack laughed.

"I know I felt that. He was saying goodnight to you." She teased. "Love you, Mom. See you tomorrow."

Mom came over and kissed Sarah goodnight. "I will see you in the morning. Get some rest; you too, little one." Mom patted Sarah rounded belly.

"Night, Mom thanks for everything." Sarah waved as they walked out.

"You look tired." Julie scolded.

"I am, a little. But, that is good I guess." She replied.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Julie offered.

"I don't think I need it." She answered.

Just then Aaron walks back in and over beside of Sarah.

"Well, if you do just let the nurse know. I will leave the order at the desk. Now, I'm going home. See you in the morning. Love you." Julie said.

"Love you. Thanks." Sarah stated.

"Thanks, Julie." Aaron smiled.

"What order?" Aaron asked.

"For Ambien, if I want it tonight. But, I think I will be able to sleep." She ttold him.

He tells her about his day, and the kids. Sarah smiled "What?" he questioned. .

"Nothing just thinking about us; our wonderful family" She sighed

"You should get some rest." He kissed her.

"I can't sleep until you read your son his bedtime story." She said handing him Good Night Moon. He moved his chair down by her belly,

"Ready Finn?" and then proceeded to read the story. When he finished, he stood up and kissed the baby bump. "Good night, Finn; sweet dreams. Daddy loves you."

He kissed Sarah, "And I love you, too."

Sarah finally, falls asleep; he moved over to the sofa and reads over reports. A nurse woke when she came in around 11:00 to take Sarah to the bathroom. She unhooked the monitors. Then reattached them after she got back in bed. The nurse turned on the volume, so Sarah and Aaron can hear the heartbeat.

"Thank you." Aaron smiled.

Aaron kissed her goodnight. "Come here." She yawned. He climbed in bed beside of her. He laid his arm over her. He kissed her shoulder.

"I've missed holding you." He whispered.

"I've missed that, too." She said kissing him.

They drift off to sleep. Of course, at 2:00 A.M, the nurse came in to give her the corticosteroid injection. Aaron moved off the bed and helped Sarah roll on her side.

"At least, that is my last one. I need to go to the bathroom. I think the baby is sleeping on my kidneys, tonight." Sarah told her. The nurse unhooked her monitors and Aaron walked her to the bathroom. Then helped her back in bed. She is hooked back up to the monitor.

"Do you need Ambien to help you rest?" The nurse asked.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you, Goodnight." Sarah said.

She and Aaron repositioned back in bed. They quickly fell back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Around 7:00, Julie walked in very quietly; she snapped a picture of the sleeping couple. So cute she thought. She went over to the monitors and turn on the volume. They both open their eyes when they hear the heartbeat. Aaron got up.

"Thought your son could wake you up." Julie laughed. "He sounds good this morning doesn't he?" She confirmed.

"Very strong" Aaron smiled.

"Julie, I have to pee." Sarah told her.

"Let me unhook you." Julie said. "Can you go by yourself?"

"Yes, thanks." Sarah responded.

Julie moved the monitor out of the room, and an ultrasound back in. Sarah got back in the bed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound, if everything looks good I will release you." Julie told them. She put jell on Sarah tummy. "Look, he's sucking his thumb. He just kicked, could you feel that?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, he has quite a kick. It's those long legs." Sarah smiled.

"Big feet" Aaron noted with a wink. Julie laughed.

"He has been more active the couple of days. Is that caused by the corticosteroid injections?" Sarah questioned.

"Not usually, it could be that you have just notice it more the last couple of days. You haven't been as active." She replied.

Aaron was standing watching his son stretch his legs and suck his thumb. "He's amazing, isn't he Dad." Sarah stated holding Aaron's hand.

"Yes, he is." He said beaming with pride. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, I just sent that file to your phone and I'm going to go sign your release papers. Then I will be back." Julie said as she walked out. Aaron pick up Sarah's phone. And looked at the ultrasound. He sent it to team, Grandma and Grandpa under the title _Morning Ultrasound_.

Julie walked in and handed Aaron the papers. "Here are the rules, Aaron. I know Sarah won't listen, you will. First, bed rest, as much as possible for the next seven days. She can walk to the bathroom and into the living room, but that is it. Rest, feet up. She is not to lift anything, including Lilly. Make sure she eats; I will call her Mom about that one. But, the baby needs nourishment at this point. Any pains or bleeding call me immediately, and head to the ER. And this is very important, no sex for her, we are not trying to start the labor. Understand." She asked.

"Yeah, I got it all." Aaron said slightly blushing.

"Go home. Get some rest. I love you, both." Julie teased.

"Thank you, Julie. See you over the weekend?" Sarah reminded.

"Probably, Sunday afternoon; unless you need me tomorrow. But, I will talk to you." Julie said kissing her bye.

"Take good care of her." She told Aaron.

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks, love you." He said hugging her. "Just let the nurse's station know when you are ready to leave and they will send someone in to take you downstairs. Bye." She left the room.

Aaron got her bag out of the closet. She cleaned up a little, puts on a sundress and a pair of sandals. "Ready." She announced.

Aaron told the nurse, they send in an orderly to take her to the door. Aaron pulled up the car and helped her in. Finally, they are on their way home. She called and let her parents know to expect them in fifteen minutes. Which is great, she will get to see both kids this morning before they leave for the day.

They quietly walked into the door; the kids are at the table having breakfast. "Hello." Sarah said.

"Mom" Jack jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Mommy" Lilly got off her chair and ran over. Aaron picked her up.

"I didn't know you were coming home this early." Jack said.

"Have you eaten?" Grandma asked.

"No, but she needs to." Aaron replied.

"You two sit down and I will fix you some breakfast." She ordered.

"Jack, it is time for us to go, buddy." Grandpa informed.

"Jack, have fun at camp and Dad have a good golf game." Sarah said as they both kissed goodbye.

Aaron, Sarah and Lilly had breakfast together. Aaron told Claire the rules, not the sex one.

"Are you going into the office today?" Claire asked Aaron.

"No, I going to stay here with Sarah, today." He replied.

"Well, I will drop Lilly off at daycare, then I need to run home and I will pick up some groceries. If you need anything, call me." She told them.

"Thanks, Mom." Sarah said. She finished getting Lilly's stuff together. Aaron dressed Lilly and they kissed her bye. Grandma and Lilly left.

"Come on, let's go take a nap." Aaron said helping Sarah up.

They go in the bedroom, she changed her clothes and gets into bed. He pulled off his jeans and climb in next to her. He held her; they kissed and quickly fell asleep. A couple of hours later, Sarah slowly slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom. As she is getting in next to him, he opened his eyes.

"Everything all right?" he asked as he covered her back up.

"Fine, just needed to pee. Finn is kicking my kidneys." She teased.

Aaron put another pillow behind his head; she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Finn wasn't my first choice for his name, but now I really like it. Finn Thomas Hotchner has a really nice sound to it." He said with a smile then rubbed her tummy. "What do you think, Finn?" He just kicked me.

"As much as he kicks, he's going to be good at soccer." She laughed.

"Well, Finn is a great name for a soccer player." He smiles and raised his eyebrows.

"This is nice, we haven't spent time alone in bed for a long time.".

"I love spending the day in bed with you. But, not this way" She sighed. He laughed.

"We will be able to do that again, someday. Let's plan on three months after Finn is born, we get your Mom and Dad to stay with the kids. Then we can get a room at the Four Seasons for the day. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Wonderful, but, we will probably be so sleep deprived, we will probably just nap the entire day." She teased.

"Might be nice, make love, take a nap and repeat." He said.

"It's a date." She agreed they kissed.

Her Mom called, "Hi Mom."

Aaron gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Sarah walked in "Mom's going to pickup Lilly and Dad is getting Jack. Let's take a shower." He agreed.

They undressed and got in the shower; she kissed him, "I love taking showers with you." She chuckled as she is washing her hair. He helped her rinse the soap out of hair.

"Believe me, I love it, too. You are so beautiful." He kissed her passionately. She looked down and smiled.

"I can solve that issue for you." She ran her soapy hands down his chest to his erect penis. Aaron said nothing; he just smiled. She proceeded to make him very happy and relaxed. They shared a very passionate kiss.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Sarah." He said.

"I love you, too." She said kissing him again. They finished their shower and dressed. She dried her hair and then climbed back in bed.

Aaron went in the kitchen and fixed her a sliced banana with peanut butter on it. He brought it in to her. "Looks good, honey." She smiled.

"The least I can do" he remarked.

The door opened, Mom announced, "We're home." Lilly came running in and Aaron lifted her onto the bed. Sarah shared her snack with her. He and Claire brought in the groceries.

They walked in the bedroom, "Are you eating Mommy snack?" Daddy asked. Lilly shook her head and continued eating.

Grandma asks, "Did you take a nap?"

"We both did, thank you." Sarah said.

Aaron picked up Lilly, "Come on little one, let's get you cleaned up." He said.

Mom sat down on Sarah's bed. "So, what else did Julie have to say?" She asked.

"I have to stay off my feet for the next seven days, I need to eat to help him, not to lift anything especially Lilly, and to relax. She wants him to stay put for at least two weeks, if possible. We will see. What did you think of this morning ultrasound?" Sarah asked.

"Your Dad and I love it, and so did Jack. Sucking his thumb how cute is that." Mom said.

"Julie said he would be a good eater, he is developing his suckling techniques. Hope my nipples are ready for that. She thinks he weighs well over five pound at this stage. He's a big boy." Sarah laughed.

"Is there anything we should watch for?" Mom questioned.

"She said if I have any pains or bleeding to call her very quickly." Sarah replied.

"We will stay as long as you need us." Mom said giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, we do need you. We love you." She said.

"We love you, too. Now, take a nap." Mom ordered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Over the next few days, everyone stopped in to check up on Sarah. Penelope, Spencer and Kate dropped by on Saturday morning. They brought cupcakes, and played with the kids. Dave showed up in the afternoon and he, Dad and Grandpa took the kids to park. When they returned, he helped with dinner and stayed for a while. Derek dropped by on Sunday morning, just in time to have breakfast with everyone. Julie, Rick and the kids came over later in the day for Sunday dinner. Of course, Julie examined Sarah.

"You are doing very well. Can you do this for another week?" She asked.

"I can if that is what he needs." Sarah replied.

"The longer you carry him, the better." Julie smiled.

On Tuesday at 6:00 A.M., Aaron got a call. He answered, Sarah heard him say, "Call the team we will meet at 7:00." He lies back down beside of her.

"A case? You can go, it is all right, we are fine here." Sarah informed him.

He kissed her. "There is a case in Boston. But, I'm not going. Honey, save your breath, I'm not leaving town. I will assist the team from the office. They can handle Boston." He kissed her again.

"Fine, go to work. I love you." Sarah said.

He took his shower and dressed; then he came over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Be good today, mind your Mom. If you need me call, I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you more, go catch the bad guys." She said. They shared a very passionate kiss.

Then he kissed her belly, "Bye Finn, stay put. Daddy loves you." He said.

Sarah fell back to sleep; around nine she got up and used the bathroom. Mom knocked on the bedroom door, "Morning." She said.

"Hi, Mom, come in" Sarah told her.

"I came in to see what you wanted for breakfast? Did Aaron leave early this morning?" she questioned.

"Yeah, there is a case in Boston. He is not traveling with the team; just working the case from the office. And just cereal this morning is fine. I'm not very hungry. Where's Lilly?" Sarah asked.

"It's Tuesday, she's at Daycare, Ellen dropped her off. She will be home at 3:00. And I will fix oatmeal for your breakfast. It is better for you." Mom told her.

"Oatmeal would be great. Kathy coming over around 1:00 this afternoon; make sure I am awake." Sarah teased.

Aaron checked in with her a couple of times during the day. They are still working the case. Kathy left around 3:00. Sarah managed to get in a short nap before Lilly came home. Around 3:30, Lilly and Ellen returned. Ellen is the nanny; she has worked for Sarah and Aaron for the last eighteen months. Jack and Lilly adore her. She has been a big help to them in the last week.

Sarah moved to the sofa for the evening, they all had dinner together in the family room. And then watch a movie. She read the kids a story and Grandma put them to bed.

"You and Aaron should be very proud of your family." Dad told her.

"We are. That is why I'm glad we are adding to it." She said.

Mom returned, "Lilly is asleep. I told Jack, he could read for thirty minute and then he had to turn out the light." She said.

"He will. He always does." Sarah responded.

"They are great kids" Mom teased.

"I know. Thank you both much for all you are doing for us. I don't know how we would have done this." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, we love all of you." Dad said.

"Well, your Grandson and I have to go to bed." Sarah yawned.

"Have you named him, yet?" Dad inquired.

"I think, we have." She smirked. "But, we are not telling anyone, until you meet him."

She got ready for bed, her phone buzzed. "Hi honey." She answered.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you?" Aaron asked.

"We're fine. We all had dinner together and then watched a movie. And now, Finn and I are in bed." She replied.

"Good, you both need your rest. I will probably be home in an hour or so. I'm just waiting to hear from the team." He told her.

"Drive safely; see you when you get home. I love you." Sarah sighed.

"I will try not to wake you. I love you. Goodnight" Aaron told her.

She picked up _Good Night, Moon_ and read it to Finn. Aaron arrived home around one, and crawled in bed next to her.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Go back to sleep. I love you." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Love you." She muttered.

Around seven the next morning, Aaron started to get up.

"Honey, where are you going?" She asked.

"Morning, sweetheart" He said kissing her. "How are you this morning?" He kissed her, again.

"I'm fine. Getting a little bored of this routine. But, I will do it for him." Sarah replied.

"I know, babe. But, we go to see Julie on Friday. She said you might be able get up and walk at little more. Let's hope everything is fine." He encouraged. "Well, I have to get ready."

Aaron dressed then came back over, "Which tie?"

"This one, I like it better." She smiled. He put it around his neck and she tied it for him.

"Thank you. Got to go. I will call you later. I love you." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too." She said yawning.

"Go back to sleep." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

It is another normal day, meeting with Kathy, playing with Lilly and taking naps. She and Jack played Scrabble when he got home from day camp. He is getting good at it. And, it is great bonding time for them.

She went to bed early tonight. Aaron gets home by 10:00 and visit with her parents for a while. They caught him up on the day.

Around 11:00, he got in bed beside of her, "I thought I heard you voice." She said.

"You did. Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She said putting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you how proud I am of you? I love you." Aaron sighed.

"Thanks, but I'm just doing what I need to do for our baby boy. I love all of you, so much." She kissed him.

"And we love you. But, I feel guilty that you have to go through all of this." He confessed.

"Honey, it only a few weeks, and we will have another child. I can't wait to meet him." She smiled.

"I can wait a few weeks. But, I am excited about him." Aaron teased.

"I'm tired. Wake me in the morning before you leave." She told him.

"I promise. Night, sweetie, I love you." Aaron kissed the top of her head.

"Love you." She replied.

Aaron kissed her the next morning, "Bye, honey. I will call you later. I love you." He said.

"Have a good day. Love you, too." She smiled. They kissed again. She put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Thursday was a very quiet day for her; she had and 10:00 meeting with Kathy and that went well. She has wrapped up a couple of big projects. Now, Sarah was exhausted. Mom fixed lunch for her and then Sarah took long nap in the afternoon. Her Mom even removed her phone from her nightstand so she could sleep. Aaron called late in the afternoon, and talked with Claire, but they decided not to wake Sarah.

She didn't feel like getting up for dinner, so Mom fixed a tray for her and Jack to eat in the bedroom. It was kind of nice just having dinner with him. They talked about his day and thought about the rest of the summer. The two of them decided they should plan a family vacation to the beach before school started.

Aaron called around 8:00. "How are you?" he asked.

"Better, I was exhausted this afternoon, but I took a long nap. Feeling I'm much better, now. Don't worry about me." She replied. "How's the case?"

"We have a good lead. So, I'm going to stay here until they make the arrest and then I will be home. " He told her.

"I'm glad you are close to catching the guy. Wake me when you get home. I love you." Sarah told him.

"I love you, too. See you in a little bit." He said.

Sarah was awake and reading reports, when Aaron walked into the room. "Hey, beautiful what are you doing up?" he asked coming over and kissing her.

"Couldn't sleep, maybe because I slept most of the day. Case over?" she inquired.

"Yes, they made the arrest about two hours ago. The teams headed back to the hotel for night and will be home tomorrow." He stated.

"That is great." She said.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will be in." He informed her.

She finished reading her reports and then went in to the bathroom. Aaron is just pulling on his boxers when she walked in. She peed; he brushed his teeth, and then kissed her, "Come on, let's go to bed." He said leading her back to the bed. He moved over and kisses her, first her lips and then her neck.

"Hotchner, what are you trying to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you. Your kisses, your touch." He said softly.

"You still have a buzz from solving the case, don't you?" she asked.

Sarah had an understanding of the little rush you get after solving a case.

"Maybe a little one" He kissed her again. "But I understand you may not be up for it." He said swirling his tongue around in her mouth. She laughed.

"As long as you make it easy on me?" She said.

"Any way you want?" He laughed. She put a pillow behind her back and sat up. "Come to me." She performed tender, loving, exciting, sweet, sexy fellatio on him. He orgasms then bent down and kissed her.

"God, I love you." He smiled. He laid down beside of her and held her so tight.

"I love you, too. You know you are going to owe me big when all of this is over." She said with a chuckle.

"I always pay my debts." He teased.

Sarah fell asleep thinking that she would never totally understand men.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

He got up and dressed at 7:00. He kissed Sarah bye and told her that he loved her.

"We have a 3:00 appointment with Julie." She reminded him.

"Don't worry I won't forget." He assured her. He kissed one more time and left for the office. The team should be returning around noon. He would meet with them this afternoon to review the case. But, he was also a little concerned about Sarah; she seemed a more tired this morning than usual. He called around nine; she was fine having breakfast with Mom. Lilly had already left for daycare. She sounded better.

Around 11:00, Sarah called Aaron, "Honey, you need to come home, I'm bleeding. Julie will meet us at the hospital." She said very calmly.

He ran into Garcia's office. "Sarah is having complications. We are going to the hospital. I will let you know." He spoke seriously and quickly.

"Please keep us informed. Give our love to Sarah." Garcia said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She immediately, called the team and teold them the news.

Aaron pulled in the driveway, ran into the house, Sarah is dressed, her bag is packed.

"Let's go." She said.

Her Mom and Dad follow them to the hospital.

Julie met them at the ER; they brought her in on the gurney. Julie does an exam and then an ultrasound. "The baby is fine, the abruption is minor, but the placenta could separate further at any time, so we are going ahead and do the C-Section. Everything is going to be fine." Julie assured them. "I'm going to make the arrangement."

"It's okay, today his day. I love you." Aaron uttered.

Sarah couldn't say anything; she was trying to wrap her mind around what was about to happen.

Julie and a nurse walks back into the room, "Aaron, go with her she will get you dressed for the OR." Julie ordered. He kissed Sarah.

They walked out of the room. They wheel Sarah into the OR; Aaron is waiting for her. He held her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered. They kissed.

"The anesthesiologist is starting your IV to keep you hydrated. Now, I'm going to give you an epidural. This will numb your body from the waist down." Sarah grimaces a bit as the needle goes in. "We are inserting a catheter to drain your urine during the surgery. Ready to meet him?" Julie asks. "Yes, very much." Sarah said still terrified and squeezing Aaron's hand.

"Let's have a baby. Can you see everything in the mirror?" Julie asked Sarah.

"Yes, I can." She replied.

"The incision may be a little hard to watch." She warned both of them. Julie made the cut. "You may feel a few tugs as I'm pulling him out. That is normal." She said.

Within seconds they see their little boy face. "Look at the hair." Sarah cried.

Julie suctioned the amniotic fluid from his mouth, and then lifted him out. He is already crying. Julie placed him on Mom's chest immediately for skin-to-skin contact and then Aaron cut the cord.

"He's beautiful and perfect." Sarah murmured.

"Yes, he is perfect." Aaron agreed.

Sarah kissed the baby on the head, "Hi Finn, I'm your Mommy. I love you." Sarah told her baby. Julie placed a blanket on him and picked him up and handed him to Aaron.

He kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, Finn Thomas, you are here, we are so happy to see you." Dad said.

"We need to check him out. Aaron you can go to the nursery with him." Julie suggested.

"Go, don't leave him alone. I love you." Sarah said. He kissed her one more time and followed the nurse to the nursery.

Julie removed the placenta, and the anesthesiologist administered Pitocin, which will reduce bleeding by contracting the uterus. They also gave her antibiotics to help fight any chance of infection. Julie is using staples to close the incision.

"So, Finn. I love the name. And all that black hair, Aaron can't deny he's the Baby's Daddy." Julie laughed. "I'm done, everything went really well. Now we are going to move you to post op, just to monitor you more closely for about the thirty or so minutes. But, we will bring in Finn so you can feed him. So, you will see baby and Daddy in about ten minutes." Julie explained.

"Thanks, Julie" Sarah smiled.

They moved Sarah to a post op room. Julie went into the nursery; Aaron is standing there with his hand on the sleeping baby.

"How is he?" she asks.

"Perfect according to the Dr. Price." He smiled.

"How's Sarah?" he questioned.

"All back together, she will be fine. The C-section went very well. She is in post op for about the forty or so minutes; then we will move her to a room. But now, Finn is hungry, so he needs to be fed. So, why don't you go tell everyone waiting they will be able to meet your son in about an hour; and then come back in and I will take the two of you to her." Julie said picking up her Godson.

"I will let them know." He said.

Aaron walked out to the waiting room and was immediately surrounded by family and friends. Jack came running toward him, he hugged his son. "Don't worry, Buddy. They are both just fine." He whispered to Jack.

The group included the team; they came directly to the hospital from the jet. "She and the baby are fine, he's adorable and perfect. Weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces and is 22 inches long and very healthy. It will be about an hour before anyone can see them. Sarah is still in post op. Grab some coffee and we will see you then. We love all of you." Aaron told all of them with a smile.

"Wait, the name?" Grandpa asked.

"Can't tell you. I'm sure Sarah will want to do that. I got to get back to them." Aaron replied with a smirk.

Aaron walked back into the nursery, Julie handed him his son. They went into post op, he saw Sarah sitting up slightly watching for them.

"Hi Mommy." Aaron said. She started to cry. He handed the baby to her and then gave her a kiss. "How are you?" he asked.

"Much better now. I'm fine." She smiled. Then kissed Finn's head.

"More important, how is Finn?" Sarah fretted.

"Well, he is perfect. No issues, his blood pressure's normal, oxygen levels are normal. He is a very healthy newborn." Julie assured her as she brought over a nursing pillow.

Daddy took Finn while Mom got in position to nurse. Dad handed Finn back, once pillow is in place.

"Do you remember how to do this?" Julie teased.

"Think so." Sarah held Finn and placed the nipple in his mouth. With a couple of tries, he is feeding. "He's hungry." Mommy said with a smile rubbing his hair. "Finn, you need a haircut. You look just like your Daddy, so cute." She told the precious little boy. Aaron's eyes filled with tears, he snapped a picture of the Mommy and baby. "Please don't send that to anyone?" Sarah teased.

"That is for my eye's only to remind me of how lucky I am." He whispered.

"Well, I will be outside, if you need me." Julie smiled. This is the part of the job she loves.

Aaron pulled up a stool and just watched. "I love you." He whispered.

"And we love you." Sarah whispered back.

"Here take him; he might need to be burped? I need to change sides." She smiled.

He took Finn and rubbed his back, then heard a small sound. "I think he burped."

Aaron smiled putting him back on the nursing pillow. Sarah put him on the other breast and he immediately started eating.

Julie walked back in, "Is everything going all right?" she asked.

"Wonderful, I'm going to have to start eating a lot more to feed him." Sarah teased.

"True. Well, let me have him and I will get him all cleaned up for his introduction. They will take the two of you to your room." Julie informed them.

Mommy kissed him on the head, "I love you, Finn." Daddy did the same.

As Sarah was taken into the room, she noticed a beautiful bouquet of purple and blue orchids.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. I love you." She told Aaron. They kissed.

Sarah, with help from the nurse, got cleaned up a little and changed her clothes, then got into bed. Julie walked in carrying Finn. He as dressed in a light blue gown and wrapped in a navy blue blanket. He was wearing a sky blue hat that was embroidered with Jack and Lilly's Little Brother.

"So, adorable. Thank you." Sarah said taking Julie's hand.

"He's my Godson." She replied.

"They are back." Aaron smiled. "I'm going to bring in Jack." He left the room.

They soon, walk back in. Jack walked over to the bed and peeked at the baby. "He's cute. That did we name him?" he asked taking the baby hand in his.

"Finn Thomas" Dad replied.

"Hey, Finn, I'm your big brother." Jack said with a smile.

"I think Grandma and Grandpa need to come in." Mommy said.

Aaron text Claire; they walked in, Grandma has tears in her eyes, "He's gorgeous." She scooped him up in her arms.

"Can I tell the name?" Jack asked.

"Do the introductions." Dad told him with a smile. "Grandpa, Grandma this is Finn Thomas Hotchner." Jack said proudly.

Grandpa teared up; Thomas is after Sarah's brother and Dad. Her brother had died at nineteen.

"Fine name, Finn is a strong name." Grandpa said as he took the child and kissed him on the forehead. "Hi Finn Thomas, I'm Grandpa."

"Everyone else is waiting." Grandma reminded us. Aaron text Dave, they appeared in the doorway.

Everyone gathered around Grandpa and the baby, "Ahh…." Were coming from the crowd. Dave held the baby next.

"Hey, Mom is over here." Sarah teased.

Penelope walked over and kissed Sarah. "You look beautiful. Are you going to tell us his name?" she asked.

"Jack." Mom said.

"Finn Thomas" Jack smiled.

"I love the name Finn." Spencer said walking over and giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

"One more thing Spencer, will you remove Finn's hat, please." Sarah instructed.

He looked at her wondering why and then very gently removed knit hat.

"Oh my god, look at that beautiful head of hair." Grandma said.

"Just like his Daddy's." Penelope noted.

"How adorable." Kate said.

"This one must be yours." Dave teased.

"When is Lilly coming?" Kate asked.

"Not until tomorrow, we thought that might be better on all of us." Sarah replied.

Everyone was visiting; Julie walked in, "Time for everyone to leave. They need to rest." She ordered.

"The hat is so cute." Grandma said.

"For the next one I'm going to have to do a blanket to list all the names." Julie teased.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sarah assured the crowd. They laugh.

"Didn't you say that after Lilly?" Derek teased.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." Sarah teased. Everyone files out saying good-bye.

"Do you two need anything before we leave?" Grandma asked.

"No, we will order in some food, later. Just take care of Lilly and Jack for us. Call us before Lilly goes to bed." Sarah said.

"We will, sweetheart." Grandpa assured her. They kissed her and held the baby one more time.

Jack climbed in bed beside of her, "Don't worry, I will watch over Lilly and read her a bedtime story tonight. And show her pictures of Finn." He told her.

"Oh, honey she will love that. We will see you tomorrow. I love you so much." Sarah hugged her son. Jack went over and kissed his new little brother goodnight. Everyone left.

The rest of the evening was a quiet one for Mommy, Daddy and Finn. They talked to Lilly and Jack before their bedtime. Aaron ordered their dinner, and they watched Finn sleep. Fortunately, the bed in her room was oversized, so there was enough room for Aaron. Sarah held Finn while Daddy read Good Night Moon to him. Once she finished feeding Finn, she handed him to Aaron and went to the bathroom. She returned and climbed in next to them. Finn was fast asleep, lying on his Daddy's lap.

"How lucky are we?" Sarah asked kissing Aaron on the cheek.

"Very lucky, we have three great kids. Think we ought to have a couple more?" He teased. She looked at him.

"Talk to me in a few months." She laughed.

That evening Aaron sent a text, along with a few pictures of their new baby boy to family and friends. It reads:

**_Announcing the arrival of Finn Thomas_**

**_June 11th • 12:45 PM • 6 pounds 4 ounces • 22 inches_**

**_Welcomed with love by Mommy, Daddy, Jack and Lilly._**

**_Love, The Hotchners_**


	34. Chapter 34 - HERE COMES THE SUN

**Chapter 34:**

**Here Comes the Sun. . .**

* * *

_"For whatever we lose (like a you or a me)_

_It is always ourselves we find in the sea."_

_E.E Cummings_

* * *

It's 2:00 A.M, on Wednesday morning, Sarah in bed nursing Finn. She looked down at her son, he changes so much everyday. She can't believe it has been three months since his birth. She smiled thinking of how much he looked like his Daddy, the thick black hair, the dimples. He is so precious.

She heard a car pull in the drive,"Daddy's home." She whispered to the sleeping baby. Aaron entered the house as quietly as possible, and walked in the bedroom, "Timed it just right." He said leaning down and kissing Sarah.

"You did, he just finished nursing. Welcome home." She said. Aaron took Finn, kissed his forehead and laid him down in the crib.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He said walking into the bathroom. Aaron returned and climbed into bed next to her. "So, everything all right on the home front?"

She rested her head on his chest, Aaron has been gone for four days this trip. The BAU has been called out on seven cases in the last two month. It has been difficult time for Sarah, Finn was delivered via C-Section and her recovery has been slower than she had planned. Plus, dealing with Lilly trying to adapt to having a new baby around. As a two years old, it is difficult for her at times. And Sarah, is trying her best not to let Jack feel ignored, he has helped her so much in this summer. Most of the time she fine, but then sometimes the guilt takes over.

"Everything is fine. We are managing with help. Mom stayed with Lilly today, so I could go watch Jack's soccer game. I took Finn with me and then the three of us went for ice cream." She smiled.

"I got a text from Jack today, he is really looking forward to this vacation. Which by the way, I decided to take tomorrow off so we can leave early." He kissed her head.

"That is great. I'm almost ready to go, just a few more things to pack. I think Jack just wants to spend time as a family. We have had so many extra people around us in the last couple of months. It will be nice for it to be just the five of us." She yawned.

"You need to rest, baby." He kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Glad you are back in our bed." She kissed him.

Aaron woke around 7:00 the next morning; Sarah and Finn are still asleep. He heard one of the kids in the kitchen. He walked out, "Hey Jack." Aaron looked at his son and can't believe how fast he is growing up.

"Dad" Jack hugged him. "Glad you are home." He said as he was pouring a glass of milk. They sat at the counter and caught up on the last four days, the soccer game, how his little sister is driving him crazy, and other life events.

"I took the day off, so we can leave for the beach this afternoon. Is that okay with you?" Dad teased.

Jack smiled, "That would be great, I'm all packed. I need a new boogie board, my old one has a crack in it."

"We will get you a new one at the beach, and maybe we will get Lilly one, too. Do you think teach her how to use it?" he questioned.

"I will try, but she will probably be better at playing in the sand and picking up shells." Jack laughed.

They heard Finn crying. Dad walked in and picked him up. Sarah opened her eyes, "I'm getting up." She yawned.

"No hurry, I will change him and we will be in the kitchen." He said carrying the baby into the next room. He is amazed at Finn, he is starting to recognize and react to his surroundings. Dad changed his diaper, and carried him in the kitchen and placed him in his bouncer seat.

Jack moved over in front of Finn, "Morning, Finn. How are you this morning?" Reacting to the sound of his brother's voice, Finn laughed and kicked his legs. Aaron watched the interaction between his sons and smiled.

Sarah walked out smiling, "Yeah, we know who his favorite brother is, don't we? Morning Jack, did you hear that we are leaving today?" she asked.

"Dad told me. I'm ready." He announced

"Well, I have a few more things to pack. But, we should be ready by noon." Mom assured her boys.

"Why don't we plan on leaving around then. We can stop on the way and have lunch." Dad suggested.

They are going Dewey Beach, which is only about a two hour drive. A family friend of Aaron, has a house that he allowed them to use almost anytime they want. A matter of fact, it is where Sarah, Aaron and Jack went on their first vacation together. And where they spent their honeymoon and where Lilly was conceived a year later when they were celebrating their first anniversary.

Finally, Lilly Grace came dashing down the stairs. She screaming, "Daddy, Daddy!"

Daddy picked her up and they showered each other with hugs and kisses, "Hey, princess. How's my little girl?"

"Fine, going to the beach. Love you." She muttered squeezing his neck a little tighter. Daddy patted her back.

Daddy kissed her cheek, "Love you, Lilly."

"Dad is fixing breakfast, want pancakes?" he asked. The kids agreed with him.

"You do that and I'm going to feed Finn. Save me some pancakes." Sarah kissed Aaron. She picked up the baby and walked over to the sofa to breastfeed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

The packing is finished and SUV is loaded. Traveling is much easier without children, but not nearly as much fun. They stopped at a diner along the way, Dad, Jack and Lilly all have cheeseburgers and milkshakes. It was a delightful lunch, and made traveling the next half of the trip a little easier with the two little ones napping and Jack playing games on his iPad.

They pulled in the drive to the house, it is on the end of a dead end road. It is a very nice four bedroom beach bungalow. There is a large deck overlooking the ocean and a beautiful sandy beach. As they pulled in Sarah and Aaron can feel the stress leave their bodies. He held her hand.

.

Jack jumped out of the car and ran upstairs, this Dad tossed him the house keys, he opened the door. Then ran back down to help unload. Dad took Lilly out of her carseat, she is still yawning. "Beach." She yelled.

"Lilly stayed here by us for a moment please." Mom ordered. She handed her a blanket and her teddy bear. Aaron gave Finn to Sarah. "Okay, Lilly lets go up." Lilly carefully climbed the stairs. Jack followed carrying Finn's bouncer seat.

Lilly is beyond excited. "Lilly, let's go potty." Mom instructed. Jack and Aaron are carrying in everything. This is the hardest part of the trip just getting settled in. She put Finn in the bouncer and sat him in the middle of the table.

They finish bringing everything up, Sarah looked overwhelmed. Aaron picked up Finn and took a hold of Sarah hand. "Come on, kids we are going to go walk on the beach." He announced. "We can unpack later." He smiled at Sarah.

The five of them walked out in sand. Jack and Lilly waded in to the ocean. Lilly's giggles brought tears to her parent's eyes. Dad dangled Finn's feet in the water. The baby laughed, waved and kicked his chubby little legs. Sarah and Aaron realized this is what they needed, a vacation to relax and enjoy being a family.

Sarah left the kids with Dad, went to the grocery and picked up dinner. After they ate, the five played on the beach, and collected some shells. That evening Lilly was exhausted; Daddy read her a bedtime story and she was sound asleep by 8:30. Later Sarah watched from the back deck as Jack and his Dad playing soccer in the sand. She was so happy that they had this time together. Finn woke up she carried him out on the deck, as Daddy walked up to them, he started to kick his legs.

"You want your Daddy don't you?" Aaron cooed to his little boy. Finn just smiled, flashed his dimples.

"Just think Dad in a few years, we will be showing Finn how to play soccer." Jack laughed.

Sarah went in the house to take a shower, leaving her boys on the deck. Finn starting to fuss. She walked into the living room, "Someone is hungry." She sat down on the sofa, Aaron handed Finn to her. "Where's Jack?"

"He went to take a shower, he will be in to say goodnight." Aaron told her.

"It has been a wonderful day. I love you." She whispered.

"It has been. Finn is really hungry, must be the sea air." He teased.

Jack walked in the room and kissed them both goodnight. Sarah was burping Finn, Jack walked over and kissed him on the head. "We both love you, goodnight sweetie." Mom said.

"Get some rest, we will go get a boogie board for you tomorrow. I love you." Dad told him.

"Can we look at paddle boards, too? I think that looks like fun." Jack suggested.

"We will see, goodnight." Dad replied.

Sarah continued to feed Finn, Aaron moved over on the sofa by her. "Just remember all the stuff you two buy tomorrow we have to take home in three days." She reminded him.

Aaron smiled, that adorable smile, "Maybe not, what if I told you we could buy this house. When I talked to Ed a couple of weeks ago, he asked if we were interested in buying it? So, I've been doing some checking and running the numbers. He's offering it to us at a really good price. I told him I needed to talk it over with you. What do you think?" He asked.

"Wow." She was almost speechless. "I had never thought about buying a vacation house. But, we love it here and we have so many memories connected to this house. I can see us using it a lot in years to come. Our family and friends would love it. Let's do it." She smiled.

He kissed her, "I agree. I will get in touch with Ed tomorrow and start the process."

Sarah handed the baby to Aaron to burp. "You know that we will have to do a little updating?"

"Yes, dear, I knew you would." He laughed. He held Finn on his lap and told his son about what they would do here at the beach. Finn cooed in agreement.

They sat and talked about the house and the changes they would need to be made. Aaron spent time with Finn, he is starting to grabbed things with his fingers. Sarah put a blanket on the floor and shows Aaron how Finn is lifting his head and shoulders up. He is amazed at how fast he is developing.

Finally, they go into the bedroom, she fed Finn and Dad read _Goodnight Moon_ to him. He fell asleep. Aaron put him in the crib. He has started sleeping though the night, Sarah is hoping that continued tonight. Aaron went in and took a shower.

He returned and crawled into bed beside of her. He softly kissed her. "Trying to start something. Must be the sea air." She teased.

Since the birth of Finn, their sex life has been challenging. With having a C-section and it had taken longer than she had expected to recover. Then add taking care of three kids she is tired. They waited the required six weeks before having sex. But, it was still painful. They have try a few more times, but it's not the same. She, of course, is blaming herself. But, Aaron has been extremely understanding about it.

"It not the sea air, I always want you. Do you have your diaphragm in?" He questioned.

"Of course, I'm not trusting you to take care of birth control, that is how we ended up with two babies." She laughed.

He looked at her, "I thought about our sex life coming home on the plane. I decided we have tried too hard the last few times. So, I'm going to take control and you are just going to relax and enjoy it." He passionately kissed her.

"You think about our sex life?" She teased.

"It was a long flight. But, I'm in control tonight." He repeated.

"Yes, sir" She smiled.

"You are so beautiful and I love you." He said as he moved down her body. He tenderly kissed her stomach and moved to her inner thighs. Then slowly started to pleasure her. He moved up and kissed her, "Relax." He whispered as he moved back down.

She relaxed and lets him have total control. She gasped, "Ahh..." Her hips thrusted up. That was the reaction he was hoping for. She rubbed his head. "I love you."

He sat back on his legs, and she moved up and teased him slowly at first. "Wait a moment." He whispered. She laid back down. He grabbed two extra pillows and placed them under her hips. He entered her very gently, "Feel all right?" He asked.

"Wonderful" She replied. They shared kisses. And proceeded to make love. She orgasm and then he does. He stayed in her for a moment and then rolled to her side. They kissed, "I love you so much and always will." She whispered.

"And I will love you for the rest of my life." He kissed her. Then he smirked, "Two, huh. Must be the sea air." He laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

They spent the next two days doing family things. Lilly loved flying kites and she was convinced that Finn loved watching them fly. He would follow them with his eyes and smile. Jack and his Dad both got paddle boards and took a lesson from the local expert. They enjoyed learning how to do it together. Jack was so proud that he was first to stand up on his board.

Lilly and Mom built sandcastles and filled buckets with shells. Mom took bunches of pictures of the three kids and Dad. Dad surprised all of them, by buying bikes. On Saturday afternoon, Jack and Mom took a long relaxing bike ride on the trail.

That evening, they ventured out on a new experience; dining in a restaurant with all three kids. Fortunately, they chose a local family place with an outdoor patio overlooking the inlet. The boats and birds entertained Lilly and Finn slept through most of the dinner. He woke up just in time to charm the waitress and for Dad to give him his first taste of vanilla ice cream. They all enjoyed his reaction of wrinkling his nose and laughing. They had a great evening and enjoyed the food.

And any concerns that Sarah and Aaron had about their sex life had been resolved. The passion was still there, they just needed to rediscover it. Even with a houseful of kids they managed to have morning sex. Which they used to enjoy very much and often.

As they loaded the car and closed up the house, Aaron walked over and kissed Sarah, "Thank you for our life, I love you."

"I love you. But, we are both responsible for this family." She smiled.

It was a great vacation for all of them. They felt connected again as a family, the five of them. Life is good.

* * *

_"Here comes the sun_

_here comes the sun,_

_And I say, It's all right."_

_\- Lennon/McCartney-_


	37. Chapter 37 - GETTING THE ANSWERS

**Chapter 37:**

**Getting the Answers**

* * *

**_"_****_Never assume the obvious is true."_**

**_-William Safire-_**

"What do you think?" Rossi asked walking out of the interrogation room.

"She's not going to give him up. Doesn't matter why." Hotch replied.

The team stood and watched her for moment, "She seemed to be really stressed. We need someone to put her fears at ease." Reid recommended. "She would probably open up to a woman more than a man. JJ was in on the arrest, she not going to trust her. With Kate on leave, maybe we need to call in Sarah?"

"Be back, I will make the phone call." Hotch walked away.

The BAU was called in forty-eight hours ago by the Fredericksburg Police Department to assist with a serial rapist. In the last two months six women have been raped in their homes; the last one two nights ago. The Police had compiled a list of possible unsubs, but were having a problem narrowing down. When the BAU arrived, they re-interviewed all victims, researched previous offenders in the area and developed a profile. With the help of the local PD and Garcia, they identified the suspect, Glen Linden. However, when they arrived to bring him in; he was gone. At the location was Connie Martin, the suspect's live-in girlfriend; she was immediately taken into custody. They initially interviewed her at the local station she refused to talk. Hotch decided to transport her to Quantico for questioning. Since arriving she still had refused to give any information about Linden.

The team gathered in the conference room. Hotch entered the room, "I talked with Sarah, she will be here within the hour to conduct the interview." Dr. Sarah Logan is Director of the FBI Academy and an expert in conducting interrogations. She is also, Hotch's wife.

"Good choice" Rossi agreed.

"In the meantime, JJ will you have someone check to see if Ms. Martin needs anything." Hotch ordered.

Lunch is ordered and delivered; the team is sat at the round table continued to discuss the case. A little after 1:00, Sarah arrived. As she walked in the door, they see Finn walking beside of her. "Daddy" He yelled running to Hotch. Dad put him on his lap and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Hey, Finn" Aaron said a little surprised.

"Sorry, babysitter problems, Mom will be here soon to pick him up." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Bite, Daddy." Finn ordered pointing at the sandwich. Daddy fed him a bite of bread and some cheese. "Good, tanks" That was Finn's way of saying thanks. He winkled his nose and laughed. The little boy knew he had the attention of the entire table.

"Sarah, I ordered you some soup. You need eat something." Aaron told her.

"Maybe later, so catch me up on the case." She replied.

"Why don't Finn and I go to my office." Garcia offered.

"Thank you. There is a packet of cheerios in his bag. Just in case." Sarah added.

Garcia takes the two year old and carried him out of the conference room.

"He is so cute." JJ said.

"Thank you." Hotch remarked, Finn looked just like his Dad. "Now, back to the case."

They brought Sarah up to date on all they have at the moment. Hotch sent Morgan and JJ back to Fredericksburg, in case Martin disclosed a location.

Sarah looked over the case file and then walked over to check on Finn. Garcia is holding Finn and reading him a story as he is munching on cheerios. "He is making a mess in your office. So sorry"

"That's fine, we are enjoying our time together." Garcia commented with a smile.

"I'm going to go do the interview; I will remind Aaron to let you know when Grandma is here. Thank you for watching him, Penelope." Sarah said leaning down and kissing her son. "Bye Finn, I love you."

"Bye, Mommy." Finn replied.

Sarah stopped to see Aaron on her way to the interrogation room, "I'm going to go talk to her." She announced.

"Sure, you don't want to eat first?" He questioned. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling better. Just tired." She replied.

He walked over and kissed her, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too. Sorry, about bringing Finn, I had no choice." She said.

"No problem, he brightens up the place." He smiled.

"It's the dimples." She placed her hand on her husband's face. "Mom sent a text, she should be here in about ten minutes." Sarah told him.

"You go start your interview, I will let Garcia know that Grandma is on her way." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Hotch walked down the hallway to Garcia's office as he turned the corner he saw Dave, Spencer and Finn in the hallway kicking a beach ball back and forth. Finn saw Daddy and came running, "Hey, Finn are you three having a good time?" Dad picked up his son.

"Yeah, kick ball" Finn replied.

"That's fun, Grandma is on her way to pick you up." He kissed the child's rosy cheek. "Garcia, she should be here in about ten minutes. Thanks for watching him. And Sarah is almost ready to start the interview." Dad kissed his son, again. "Bye Finn, see you when Daddy gets home. Love you."

Finn puts his arms around Daddy's neck, "Bye, Bye. Love, Daddy." Hotch handed him to Garcia.

The three men headed over to observed the interview. As they are waiting for Sarah to finish preparing, "Is Sarah all right? She looks like she isn't feeling well?" Dave asked.

"She fine, just tired. Our Nanny is in Italy this week on vacation, so she decided to take the week off and spend it with the kids. So, I think she is exhausted." He replied. "She takes on too much, she needs to slow down."

"Italy? Lucky Nanny" Rossi teased.

"Costly Nanny" Hotch laughed. "And we are thinking of adding another one part-time. Maybe we do have too many kids."

Sarah walked over, "Ready." She smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

"Hello, Ms. Martin, I'm Dr. Sarah Logan; you seem to be in some trouble here. Maybe I can be of some help to you." She said sympathetically.

Martin looked at her and snapped, "I not telling you nothing."

"You can have it that way. You will probably be charged with harboring a fugitive and could be looking at some jail time. He has brutally raped six women, why would you want to protected him?" Sarah questioned. "By the way, they found a necklace on the table beside of your bed. It belonged to the fourth victim."

Martin just stared at her and then uttered, "He told me he bought it for me."

"No, he stoled it, after he brutally raped and beat her." Sarah put a picture of the victim on the table. "If you want to protect him that fine. But, I think you should think about a few things, first you are here he got away; he left you. Second, those bruises on your body and around your neck he did that to you. Men who love you don't do that. And the most important is your daughter, Polly. Without you being there for him to beat and sexually abuse he will use her for that." Sarah held up a school photo of Polly "She is nine years old. So all of the abuse you have taken, now Polly will get. How long do you think she will last being alone with him? She is beautiful. A mother should protect her children."

She waited a few minutes; Martin doesn't speak. Sarah stood up and announced. "It is your choice. Someone will be in to book you and take you downstairs. Good luck."

"What do you want to know?" Martin asked looking at Sarah.

"Where is Glen? Did he take Polly with him? And then anything else you can tell us." Sarah demanded. "If you help us, we will help you. Connie, you have to be there for Polly, you are all she has."

"I know." She glanced down to the floor, "Glen is probably at my friend's house at 410 Thomas Street, she been watching my daughter or at the house on Maple Lane in Locust Grove. He said he would pick up Polly. She should be with him. Can we take a break?" Martin asked as she rested her head on the table.

"Of course." Sarah left the room. "Thank you. I understand how difficult that was for you."

Sarah stepped out of the room, "Morgan, JJ and SWAT are on the way to both addresses. We got it here, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Hotch recommended.

"Did you forget we have three kids at home?" she bantered "And I want to stay, just in case Connie needs me. I'll be back I have to go to the restroom."

Hotch smiled, "I knew she wouldn't leave. But, it was worth a try."

Sarah returned they walked over to the conference room. Garcia reported that Linden wasn't at the Thomas Street address; everyone is now headed to Locust Grove.

"Thanks for watching Finn, Penelope. I appreciated it." Sarah said.

"He is such a cutie-pie; and such a _little Hotch_. Oh, and your Mom said to remind you to take your vitamins." Penelope smiled.

"Thank you." Sarah laughed.

Aaron set the bowl of soup in front of her, "I just heated it up, now eat." He ordered.

"Thank you, dear." She shook her head slightly.

Morgan called they have reached the location, "You are on speaker." Hotch told him.

"We have the girl, she is fine. He released her. But, this isn't going to end well. He isn't going to be taken alive." Morgan reported.

"Not surprising, he isn't going back to prison." Rossi added.

Within ten minutes, Morgan called back, it was death by police; Linden got his wish. No one else is injured. The girl is being taken to the local Police Station.

"I'm going back in and tell Connie. Have you talked to the DA about her?" Sarah inquired.

"Just about to do that." Hotch assured her.

As he was getting up, "Just got a text about tomorrow from Julie. Is 2:00 still going to work for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we must be crazy." He smiled.

"What is one more to take care of?" She laughed.

He walked back to his office and made the call to the DA.

Sarah and Hotch walked in to the interview room, "Connie, Polly is fine. He did take her, but she is unharmed." Sarah told her.

"Thank god. I need to get to her." She said starting to cry.

"I need to tell you, that Glen Linden, refused to give up and he was killed." Sarah explained.

"Good, he should be in hell. Can I go now?" she asked.

Hotch explained the deal the DA has offered. She agreed to co-operate fully with the police. He released her and arranged for her to be taken to her daughter.

They walked out of the room; it is a little after 10:00. "The kids are in bed. We could go to a hotel and sleep." Aaron teased.

"I wish." Sarah sighed. "I will wait for you."

"I will leave my car here." He told her.

She headed downstairs and talked with Spencer as she is waiting on Hotch to finish with his reports. Dave and Penelope joined them.

Hotch came down the stairs, "Ready, honey?" he asked.

"Sure, I just talked with Mom. The kids are in bed and they are headed that way." Sarah replied.

"Wait, before you two leave is there anything you want to share with us?" Spencer asked.

Hotch and Sarah looked at each other. "No." he said.

"We're profilers, we read people remember." Dave reminded them. Aaron and Sarah continued to stare at them. Still not understanding what they are asking. "All right, Sarah is tired, you reminded her to eat, she is going to the restroom a lot and you were talking about adding a Nanny."

"And you have an appointment with Julie, your doctor, tomorrow and your Mom reminded you to take your vitamin." Penelope added quickly.

Aaron and Sarah just laughed. "You think we are having another baby? First, I have been tired; taking care of three kids will do that to a person. And I have been taking antibiotics for a kidney infection. They upset my stomach; I need to eat to control that side effect. I'm taking extra vitamins because my iron has been low." Sarah explained.

"As far as hiring another Nanny; we have found during the summer we are not cover all the time by the one we have; so we are considering adding a part-time Nanny." Hotch told them. "And we are seeing Julie tomorrow and adding to our family. Our kids and Julie's kids are picking up puppies tomorrow afternoon. So, we are adding to the family. But, this one has four paws." He laughed.

"That pretty much explains it. Good luck with the puppy and have a good evening. I hope you feel better, Sarah." Spencer said laughing.

"Thank you." Sarah replied still laughing.

"Have a good night." Aaron said taking a hold of Sarah's hand and leaving the office.


	39. Chapter 39 - GROWING PAINS

**Chapter 39:**

**Growing Pains**

* * *

_Small children disturb your sleep, big children your life. _

_~Yiddish Proverb_

* * *

They board the jet for the flight back to Quantico; they have been in Mobile, Alabama for the last three days working on a profile for a possible arsonist. The case is unsolved but the locals have a couple of leads and now a profile to work from. And of course, the BAU is just a phone call away.

"I'm glad to leave, it is so damn hot here." Rossi complained.

"It's the humidity." Reid corrected.

Rossi shook his head. "It's hot, don't care why."

Everyone laughed as they took their seats. Hotch, Rossi and Reid sat across from each other. They had been discussing another open case in the next county on the way over. They continued forming a preliminary profile of that case, there is a chance the two cases may be related. They will continue to work on a theory, even though the locals have not asked for their help.

Hotch started to scroll through his emails, and then took a deep breath. "Shit" he said quietly.

"Problems?" Rossi inquired.

"Email from Sarah; I wouldn't say problem, more like growing pains." He laughed.

"Lilly?" Rossi quizzed knowing that his little God-Daughter could be a handful.

"Believe it or not, Lilly is doing great. It was a surprise to us, too. She is going to preschool three days a week and loves it. And Finn's too young to be much of a problem. It is Jack, puberty has hit full force." Hotch disclosed.

"I feel sorry for you and Sarah, but you will get through it. Jack is a great kid." Rossi assured him.

"How old is he now?" Reid asked.

"He's almost fourteen." Hotch shook his head. "Doesn't seem possible."

"That is a hard age. You are rebelling against everything." Reid commented. "It wasn't as bad for me, I was getting ready to go to college."

Hotch and Rossi just stared at him.

"We will make it through, could be painful for all of us. The last time we were out on a case Jack informed Sarah that he was going to a movie with his friends. She had to questioned him to find out the name of the movie and the friends. He finally told her the title of the movie, which was rated R; she of course, told him no. He threw a fit, and then told her _that she wasn't his Mother, that she had no right to tell him what he could do._ Sarah, of course, handled it very well and sent him to his room." Hotch told them.

"I'm sure Sarah understood he didn't mean it." Spencer said knowing how close she and Jack are; they have had a special bond since they met.

Hotch nodded, "I'm sure she did. But I could tell it still hurt her. Even though she tried not to show it. And by the time I got back the next evening, Jack had realized what he had done and felt terrible about it. He apologized and told her how much he loved her, and she was his Mom. They both cried."

"And what is the crisis this time?" Rossi asked feeling a little sorry for all three of them to have to go through this.

"Sarah found a Playboy hid in Jack's room." He laughed. "And she said there had been a lot of locked doors, lately. So maybe, I need to have the talk with him."

"You haven't had the talk?" Rossi said somewhat surprised.

"Our talks have been on a need to know bases. With the magazines, lock doors guess it time for the complete talk. I guess I will wing it, my Dad never talked to me about any of it. Everything I thought I knew I pick up from my friends." Hotch reflected. "I don't want Jack to have to do that."

"He probably knows more than you realize, with sex education in the schools plus the internet." Reid offered. "My Mom gave me a book to read. It was very educational."

Rossi smirked. "Let's hope that he didn't get information from the internet. When I was his age, my education came from my friend's older brothers. As I got wiser about the subject I was amazed what they didn't know."

"How is Sarah dealing with all of this?" Reid asked.

Hotch smiled, "Pretty well, except when I reminded her that she was emotional, and hormonal when she was pregnant. And that we all managed to make it through that time. It wasn't a wise a thing to bring up."

"You should have known better." Rossi snickered.

They settled in for the rest of the flight. Hotch decided to make a list of the topics to discuss with Jack. Included on that list; Body changes, body odors, hair growth, involuntary reactions, sex, STDs, respect for girls and respect for yourself. For the rest of the flight he rehearsed in his mind what he would say. And then smiled as he pictured himself in ten or so years of having to tell Finn all of this.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

* * *

A little after 7:30 that evening, Aaron pulled in the garage. As he walked in the kitchen he saw Sarah holding Finn. "Hello, beautiful." He said kissing her as he was taking Finn. "Hi son, why are you still up?"

"Daddy" Finn giggled and gave him a hug.

"He wanted to see his Daddy. Didn't you Finn?" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah" Finn rested his head on Daddy shoulder. Aaron kissed his little boy's head.

"Where are the other two?" He asked.

"In the family room playing a video game, why don't you go see them and then put Finn to bed. And I will warm up your dinner." Sarah told him.

He kissed her again. "I will do that. I love you."

"I love you, too" she leaned over and kissed Finn. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Nite, Mommy, Love Mommy." Finn whispered.

Aaron and Finn walked into the family room. "Hey, kids."

"Daddy" Lilly ran to him. He sat on the sofa with Finn beside of him and hugged her. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, princess." Daddy told her. "Hello, Jack."

"Dad, glad you are home. I missed you, too. Look at this really neat game we just got. I've been showing Lilly, how to play it." Jack smiled.

"You pushed this button to make him run." Lilly advised him.

Mom walked into the room carrying Finn, "Excuse me, Dad did you lose one of our children?"

"Oops, kids I will be back, got to put Finn to bed." Dad said. Both kissed Finn goodnight.

Lilly and Jack joined Dad at the table and had ice cream, while Dad enjoyed his dinner. Jack told him about his last soccer game and Lilly brought him up to date on the adventures of Pogo, their dog. Dad listened intensely to both, he loved his family.

After dinner, Daddy got Lilly ready for bed and then read her a story. That was one thing he missed the most when he isn't home.

Jack showered, then came down and kissed them goodnight. "Night, Love you both"

"Love you, too. Sweet dreams." Mom said.

"Love you, buddy. Hey, tomorrow let's go to lunch just the two of us. Then maybe to the park and kick the ball around." Dad suggested.

"I would like that, Dad. Can we stopped and get me new soccer shoes?" Jack smiled.

"Sure, we will pick you up a pair." He smiled. Jack ran upstairs.

"He does need a new pair, he is outgrowing the old ones." Sarah shared. "Is it time for the talk?"

"I guess, he has grown up so fast." Aaron remembered when Jack was Finn's age. "Seems like yesterday he was a baby." He sighed. "I'm going to go shower."

"I need to check on the kids, and then I will be in." Sarah said. Lilly was peacefully sleeping, as she passed Jack's door she noticed his light was still on. The door wasn't shut, but she knocked. "Hey, buddy. Don't stay up too late." She reminded him as she kissed his cheek.

"I won't Mom, getting ready to turn off the light now." He whispered "I love you, Mom."

She kissed his forehead, "And I love you. Now, get some sleep."

He smiled and closed his eyes, she pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and rubbed her fingers through his hair. She flipped off his light and walked out of the room.

As she headed to bed; she passed Finn's room. She glanced in and saw Aaron just standing watching his little boy sleep. She smiled. He smiled back. "He is growing up so fast." He whispered. "Thanks for keeping him up for me." They kissed. "When did you take the crib out?"

"Dad came over this week and switched them out. It was time for him to be in the Toddle Bed." Sarah explained.

"It's a little sad not seeing the crib in here." Aaron sighed.

"I know, it is. We produce beautiful children." Sarah smiled. "He's becoming more like you everyday." Sarah adjusted Finn's blankets and kissed him on the forehead.

Aaron leaned over and kissed the little boy's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Finn. Daddy loves you, so much."

They turned and walked in their bedroom. Sarah undressed and pulled on a t-shirt, Aaron was already in bed. "So, did you think about what to say to Jack?" She asked moving beside of him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's all I've thought about. Before, it was just answering questions, now I have to explain things and tell him why." Aaron sighed.

"Do we really have to tell him about sex?" Sarah laughed. "I don't never want to think about him having sex."

"It will happen, sooner than you think. It is a normal part of life. Our job is to prepare him for it." Aaron said so unemotional.

"I can't wait to see if you have that same opinion when Lilly is a teenager." Sarah teased.

"That is different, she a girl; my little princess. I was thinking of a nice convent until she thirty-five or so." He laughed. "But seriously, I was fifteen the first time. What about you?"

She laughed, "Older, I was a good girl. Actually, I was twenty and in college."

"Good, make sure when it is time to have the talk with Lilly, you tell her that." Aaron kissed her head.

"What are you going to tell him?" She inquired.

"The truth, he is going through a lot of changes. So, I'm going to cover growing in general, everything will grow, including hair. And I want to assure him masturbation in very normal, but that it is a private pleasure. This age is hard, no pun intended, but boys get erections so easily. You wake up with one every morning, you see a cute girl, hell you see a jelly donut it can pop up. It is not easy being a boy." Aaron laughed. "And then you go to gym class and compare yourself with other boys. That is horrible." He smiled. "Of course, I never had that problem. I was always the most well endowed." He teased.

Sarah kissed his chest and laughed, "I believe that, honey."

"That's why I love you." He laughed. "The hardest thing is actually going to be explaining the emotional and physical parts of sex. Helping to understand that it all feels great, but even better when you care about the person you are with. And I want him to know just because he can, doesn't mean he has to have sex. Peer pressure is tough in the early teenage years. But, we have raised a very decent, respectful and confident young man. We need to hope that we have enabled Jack with the ability to make valid and sensible decisions on his own."

"With the television, movies and the Internet, he will probably have questions about positions and types of sex. Tread lightly on that subject, please." She pleaded.

"I will, that may be one of the topics he can ask me what he wants to know. I did go ahead and buy him a box of condoms, only a box of six. But, I wanted him to understand he has to be responsible." Aaron explained.

"You could always explain to him the reason he has a little sister and brother is that you didn't wear one." That is a true statement. "I'm beginning to feel old." Sarah sighed. "He was eight when we met, so sweet and innocent."

"Don't feel old, yet. We still have two to get to this point, and Jack still needs us. And who knows, we could still add another one." He hinted. "You didn't give the crib away, did you?"

"No, for the moment it is boxed up in the storage room. But, having another? That is not even funny, Hotchner." She slapped his chest.

"You want to play rough, tonight? I like that." Aaron teased rolling over and straddling her. He grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it over her head. They kissed passionately.

"I will show you what sex is all about. Take notes if you want." She smirked.

"I am more of a tactile learner. So I need to be hands-on." He laughed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

* * *

The eyes of a two-year old stared from the side of the bed, "Morning, son." Daddy told Finn lifting him onto the bed.

Sarah walked back into the room, "Finn, did you get in bed with Daddy?" She kissed Aaron.

"Daddy sleep. I want Cheerios." He said wrinkling his nose and making a huffing noise.

They both laughed at the entertaining little boy. "Did you tell Daddy that you love your big boy bed, you can get out on your own." Mommy noted. "Come on, Finn. Let Dad get dressed and we will go start breakfast."

About that time they heard footsteps running down the hallway, Lilly jumped on the bed. "No one told me everyone was awake!" She scolded her parents.

"Let's go fix breakfast." Mom ordered.

After, a screaming match between Lilly and Finn over a toy, the four of them had a nice breakfast together. Everyone knew that Jack would not be downstairs until at least nine or later on a Saturday morning. Daddy fixed oatmeal for the kids, one of his _special_ breakfasts.

Lilly and the dog, ran into the family room to watch cartoons, Dad finished helping Finn with breakfast and then cleaned him up, "How did you get oatmeal in your hair?" Daddy asked.

Finn snickered, "Oats on head!" He smiled showing Daddy the his dimples.

Daddy started to tickle him, the little boy broke out in laughter.

Sarah watched the interaction, they were both so adorable. He is_ Daddy's little clone_.

Pogo went running upstairs, "Jack must be up." Sarah noted. "Where are you two going for lunch today?"

"Don't know, maybe Hooters." Aaron remarked with a crooked grin.

"Not funny, well it was a little funny." She kissed him.

Jack walked into the kitchen, he kissed Mom on the cheek, "Morning." He yawned.

Finn smiled, "Jack Jack Jack!"

"Hey, Finn. Morning Dad" Jack said rubbing his little brother's head. He turned and pulled a box of Cheerios out of the cabinet, Mom set a bowl and a spoon on the counter. He grabbed the milk and sat across from Dad and Finn. He sprinkled a handful of Cheerios in front of Finn.

"Sharing your breakfast with your brother, that is nice of you." Dad commented.

"Naw, it keeps him quiet." Jack smiled. "What time are we leaving today?"

Dad laughed, "Whenever you get ready. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Can we go to Capp's Diner? They have the best hamburgers." Jack declared.

"Don't forget the milkshakes. Sounds good to me. We will shop for shoes first." He smiled.

They were looking to spending some quality time together. Aaron knew that it would only be a few years before Jack left for college.

Within the hour they were at the sporting good store, not only did Jack find a new pair of soccer shoes, but also new Nike. Of course, Dad brought a pair, also. And then he and Jack found Nike's Airs for Lilly and Finn. Sarah knew what was happening when Jack text asking what size shoes the kids wore.

Finally, Jack and Dad were seated in a back booth at Capp's. Both ordered a double cheeseburger, chocolate shake and fries. Jack ordered cheese on his fries.

"Thanks for the shoes, Dad. That was fun." Jack said. "Can't wait to see Finn in his first pair of Nike."

"He will be cute and Lil will love the neon green one we got her." Dad smiled. "Glad you had a good time, so did I. Sorry, we don't get to spend a lot of time together. I'm going to try to do better." He promised.

"You're a great Dad. You catch bad guys, that is what you do." Jack smiled. At that moment, Dad realized how much he looked like Haley. He has her smile and eyes.

"Thanks, I could do better. But, we do need to talk." He revealed.

Jack sighed. "I know about the magazine. Some kid at school gave it to me. I just flipped through it."

"That is fine, it is normal to be curious at your age. A lot of other things are happening, right?" Dad asked.

Jack blushed slightly. "It's all normal, I know."

"It is, it called puberty and we all go through it. I just want you to know that you can ask me anything. I will answer your questions and not judge you. Who gave you the Playboy by the way?" Dad questioned.

"This kid in my class, his parents just got divorced. His Dad gave him a bunch of them. Which I thought was really strange. But, I think his Dad is trying to get back at his Mom." Jack surmised.

"Are you a profiler, now?" Dad smiled.

"No, but a lot of parents get divorced, and a lot them do strange things. He used to be nice and quiet, now he is loud and acting like he knows everything. He is being a real ass," Jack looked at his Dad. "sorry jerk, to all the girls. You should hear the dirty jokes he tells, they are not funny."

"You're right, he is probably acting out. But, remember he is probably going through puberty, also." Dad added knowing Jack was trying to changed the subject to this kid. "You know there is a lot of physical changes taking place, some you will notice. Some are hormonal, that is why you over reacted with your Mom last week." He informed him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I apologized for that, she is my Mom and I love her. But, I know I have to watch my temper. I don't know why I did it."

They food was delivered to the table. As they were eating, Dad continued to discuss the physical changes taking place with Jack. It was a little uncomfortable at times, but the distraction of food helped. "Mom said that there had been a lot of lock doors lately? You know it's totally normal and nothing is wrong with it. It is something that should be conducted in private, at home."

Jack took a long sip of his milkshake, "Sometimes, it happens when I'm asleep."

"Very normal, and so is waking up with one is too. Son, this is just another part of becoming a man. Do your friends talk about having sex?" Dad inquired.

"Not any of my close friends, there is some guys in my class who talk about it all the time." He blushed again.

"Well, that is another natural curiosity. But, Jack just because you are capable of doing, doesn't mean you should. You will hear how great it is and that you have to do it. And it can be great. But, don't jump into anything just because of that your friend say. Sex is a lot of things, not just physical, it's emotional and once you take that step it can't be undone. There is always the guys who jump from one girl to the next, it's a game to them. But, it shouldn't be." Dad explained.

"I understand that Dad. But, sometimes it's all I can think about." Jack smiled.

"That is also very normal part of growing up and even when you grow up you think about it a lot ." Dad smiled as he ate one of Jack's cheesy fries. "Good fries."

"But, how do I know when it's the right time?" Jack questioned.

Dad hesitated, "It will just happen, you may meet a girl and you notice her. Something will attract you to her, you may not even realize it is happening. And after dating her, the two may have to make a decision to take you relationship to the next level, that is part of growing up. It's not easy, every decision we make can effect the rest of our life. But, if the time occurs you need to be prepared to protect yourself and your partner."

"I know about that Dad. They showed us that in class on a banana." Jack state very seriously. Dad try not to laugh.

"Good, well you now have a box in your top drawer, just in case." Dad shared. Jack looked very shocked. "Not that I want you to use them, but if that is the case, I want you to be safe. Understand?"

"I do, Dad." Jack nodded.

The waitress came over and removed their plates, Jack ordered a brownie sundae for dessert; Dad ordered a cup of coffee.

Once they were served, "Dad, how do you know when the right girl? I mean, when you met Mommy, did you know?" Jack questioned.

"We were young, but your Mother was the most the beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can still remember the first time I saw her, I knew I wanted to get to know her." Dad smiled. "I joined the theater club just to be close to her. I asked her out on a date."

"Aunt Jessica always told me that you and Mommy never stopped loving each other, but your job got in the way. I think about her sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like growing up with her." Jack said getting little emotional.

"Jess was right, we did loved each other very much and we loved you. But, sometimes you can't make it work. We did tried." Dad shared. "And it is all right for you think about her, she will always be a part of your life. She loved you so much."

"When you met Mom did you know she was the one for us?" Jack asked.

"I did, there was an immediate attraction between the two of us. But it took me over six weeks to get up the nerve to ask her out to dinner." Dad admitted.

"I can't believe you didn't ask her out for six weeks. Dad that was really lame." Jack laughed.

"Maybe, but sometime when you meet someone special you are afraid you will mess it up. And I knew Sarah was to important to mess up." Dad smiled.

"I know I hurt her last week, I didn't mean, too. I felt really bad. I can still remember our first bike ride together, the three of us had so much fun." Jack confirmed. "Remember the night I made you light a candle, so I could introduced her to Mommy."

"Yeah, I do, that was the day you called her Mom for the first time." Dad replied. "That meant a lot to both of us."

Dad paid the bill, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I don't think so. But, thanks Dad." Jack smiled.

"If you ever have a question about anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said.

"I will, I promise. What are we going to do now?" Jack questioned.

"Something we haven't done in a while, visit your Mommy." Dad stated.

Jack was a little taken back, "Can we get her flowers?"

"That would be nice. Pink roses were her favorite." Dad answered.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

* * *

They walked over to the grave, Jack rubbed his fingers over his Mother's name inscribed on the headstone, then softly whispered _Haley Hotchner. _He gently laid the pink roses on the grave and looked at his Dad.

"Haley, I thought I would bring our son to talk to you today. You would be so proud of him, he is everything we dreamed he would be at this age. He has grown into a kind, friendly, responsible and very handsome young man." Dad said with tears in his eyes.

Jack watched his Dad become emotional, that is something he hadn't seen often. "Hi Mommy, just want you to know how much I miss you. But, I'm happy; Dad and Mom are great, I'm so lucky to have them. I hope you are proud of me, I don't want to disappoint you. I love you."

They sat on the bench, and Dad shared stories with Jack about her. How happy she was to be his Mommy and how much they both adored him. Jack talked about watching the birthday video of her over and over, after her death. Dad shared how long it took them to choose his name, finally she decided on Jack Aaron. Jack has only a few memories of her, mostly he remembers her smile and her reading him bedtime stories.

"Well, we should get back home. Jack, if you ever need to talk about anything I'm always here for you. And so is Mom we both love you." Dad assured him.

They stood at the foot of the grave, Dad rested his arm on his son's shoulders. "Haley, I love you. We will be back to visit you." He promised.

Jack voice cracked as he said, "Bye Mommy. I love you." He hugged his Dad, "Thank you for bringing me here. I love you."

"I love you, son." Dad replied kissing the top of his son's head. "Now, let's go home."

As they walked to the car, Jack looked at him, "Can we stop and get flowers for Mom?"

"She would like that. Purple orchids are her favorite." Dad informed him.


End file.
